Psychopass! COMPLETE
by XiuminShock
Summary: [END] Luhan seorang psychokinesis bertemu dengan Minseok yang seorang psychometry. Luhan yang mencoba mendekati Minseok sedangkan Minseok terus berusaha lari menghindari Luhan. Mengapa? Ada apa dengan hubungan keduanya? /XiuHan LuMin/ all member EXO / Crime, Romance, Mystery /gag yakin:v/
1. Phychopass! - 1

**-Psychopass!-**

 **Lu-Min**

 **Lu-harem**

…

Gambaran sebuah apartemen yang sederhana dengan nuansa yang damai di dalamnya. Terdapat beberapa pot bunga kecil yang ditata rapi di rak-rak bertingkat. Wangi ruangan dari aroma parfum ruangan begitu menenangkan jiwa.

"Jadi, kau tahu bagaimana dia membunuh semua korbannya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari salah seorang pelimut berita yang begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan seorang lelaki berparas begitu tampan sekaligus manis menggemaskan karena senyumnya yang menawan.

Orang itu dengan santai tersenyum manis lalu meminum kopinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menceritakan hal itu. Itu sama seperti melihat kembali mimpi buruk yang sudah aku pendam beberapa tahun lalu."

"Kau adalah orang yang terlalu takut dengan semua mimpi buruk itu. Tidak hanya bagi mu saja. Mimpi buruk itu sudah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi semua orang terutama di kalangan teman sekolah mu dulu." sang wartawan menarik napasnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Tapi setelah semua mimpi buruk itu berakhir, aku pikir kau sudah menjadi orang yang kuat untuk kembali menceritakan mimpi itu lagi."

Orang itu menatap sang wartawan dengan mata sedikit menajam. Sebentar aura di dalam apartemen tersebut berubah menjadi dingin. Kemudian orang itu kembali tersenyum manis. Dia meletakan kopinya di meja.

Dia menoleh kearah pintu kaca gesernya. Memandang cuaca di luar sana. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Kau sedikit memaksa tuan."

"Aku minta maaf jika aku membuat mu kembali mengingat masa suram kehidupan mu yang dulu, Tuan Kim."

Orang itu diam. Mencoba untuk tenang. Pikirannya tidak akan pernah sulit mendapatkan potongan-potongan masa lalu yang begitu hitam baginya. Bahkan potongan kecil masa lalu yang begitu bahagia masih bisa dia rasakan hingga sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Cerita ini bukan hanya tentang diri ku, tetapi juga tentang semua korban yang dia bunuh termasuk dirinya."

Sang wartawan langsung menyiapkan buku dan juga penanya. Bersiap untuk menorehkan garis penanya pada buku yang dia bawa untuk menuliskan sebuah kenyataan di masa lalu sang tokoh yang sedang bercerita sekarang.

.

.

 **-Masa lalu-**

 **Kelas 3 Sekolah Menengah Atas khusus laki-laki**

Seseorang dengan paras yang terlihat cantik karena matanya yang indah dengan garis rahang yang begitu menawan hingga bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tertarik padanya. Orang itu berjalan santai di lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi dengan keramaian siswa.

Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai. Semua siswanya telah masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu serius memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan oleh guru di depan kelas.

Salah seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya. Meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar. Setelah sang guru memberikan izin padanya, dia langsung berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sebelumnya dia memberikan senyuman licik pada temannya yang duduk paling belakang.

Dengan senyum nakalnya dia menutup pintu kelas begitu pelan. Dia mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi. Mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari sakunya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut dengan cara melempar permen dari atas hingga masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Berbelok di lorong selanjutnya, dia dan juga orang berparas menawan itu berpapasan di lorong yang minim cahaya. Sinar matahari hanya memberikan sedikit cahaya melalui kaca besar yang baru saja dia lewati.

Orang berparas menawan itu menoleh kearahnya ketika mereka berpapasan. Orang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik melihat kembali orang yang baru berpapasan dengan dirinya.

"Heii kau!"

Suaranya yang biasa saja terdengar begitu keras menggema di lorong yang sepi.

Merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya, dia langsung berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kau memanggil ku?"

Orang itu berjalan menghampiri dia. Berhadapan dan menatap matanya langsung. Sebentar matanya melirik kearah name tag yang tertera di bagian dada kirinya.

"Kim Min Seok."

Mata orang itu kembali menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dia, Kim Minseok, orang yang sudah membuat orang berparas menawan ini menjadi begitu tertarik padanya hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat mu."

"Luhan. Nama ku Luhan."

Orang berparas menawan, Luhan, dia terus mendekat pada Minseok lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan pelan Minseok rasakan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mundur kebelakang dengan sendirinya dan bersender pada dinding lorong. Matanya mengedip tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Luhan kembali mendekati Minseok. Matanya terus menatap kedua mata Minseok begitu dalam. Minseok juga terus memperhatikan orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya yang menurutnya begitu aneh.

Minseok terus memperhatikan Luhan begitu lekat. Dia menahan napasnya sebentar ketika matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Luhan. Luhan, matanya begitu cantik, bentuk bibir yang begitu kecil namun sensual jika sedang berciuman, hidungnya yang kecil mancung mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung ingin segera mengecupnya, dagu yang lancip begitu terlihat menawan.

Mata Minseok beralih melihat pada rambut Luhan. Dengan tatanan rambut dibuat naik keatas seperti seorang bintang terkenal di kalangan para perempuan. Memperlihatkan garis keningnya yang halus. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap begitu cocok untuknya.

Minseok terus memperhaikan Luhan begitu lekat hingga tanpa sadar tubuh Luhan semakin dekat padanya.

"Kau tertarik kepada ku Minseok?" bisik Luhan.

Minseok langsung menatap Luhan dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Luhan menyentuh pipi Minseok begitu pelan nyaris seperti sebuah sentuhan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Tubuh Minseok tersentak ketika Luhan menyentuh pipinya. Matanya menatap tajam dengan pandangan yang terlihat takut.

Kilatan sebuah peristiwa mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiran Minseok. Bayangan Luhan dan sebuah pisau bersimbah darah muncul dalam pikirannya. Kamar yang penuh dengan darah dan seorang gadis yang tertidur dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

Minseok langusung mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh. Matanya tak percaya bisa melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin yang muncul di keningnya. Minseok terlihat kesulitan untuk bernapas. Napasnya begitu berat hingga dia susah payah untuk menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Kau..kau membunuh gadis itu?"

Dengan takut, Minseok berjalan pelan untuk menjauh dari Luhan. Tangannya dia letakan di dinding sebagai tumpuan untuk berjalan. Tubuhnya yang masih bergetar membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan.

Luhan tersenyum miring. Dia berjalan pelan mengikuti Minseok dari belakang.

"Kau juga adalah seorang _psychokinesis._ " desis Minseok.

Senyum Luhan semakin lebar. Tangannya mengayun menarik lengan Minseok dengan kasar.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya." Terdengar tawa yang dibuat. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan dirimu Minseok?"

Minseok menelan salivanya cepat. Matanya masih menatap tajam Luhan dengan takut. Luhan mendorong Minseok dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mendekat dan menghirup aroma tubuh Minseok begitu dalam. Tubuh Minseok semakin bergetar hebat ketika napas Luhan berhembus di perpotongan lehernya.

"Kim Min Seok, kau juga seorang _psychometry._ " bisik Luhan seduktif.

Luhan menyesap leher Minseok pelan. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup kedua matanya rapat. Potongan-potongan kejadian mengerikan dimana bayangan Luhan, ceceran darah, pisau dan sebagainya kembali Minseok lihat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Minseok mengerahkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar ke pinggang Luhan untuk mendorong Luhan menjauh darinya.

Tapi sepertinya malaikat tidak berpihak pada Minseok. Luhan semakin menyesap kuat leher Minseok ketika dia merasa tangan Minseok berada di pinggangnya. Luhan tidak membiarkan Minseok melakukan gerakan apapun juga.

Tangan Minseok yang berada di pinggang Luhan yang tadinya ingin dia gunakan untuk mendorong Luhan menjauh, kini hanya bisa meremas kuat seragam Luhan. Kilatan kisah mengerikan tentang Luhan membuat tubuh Minseok lemas. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis.

"Luhan kumohon hentikan." ucap Minseok begitu lirih.

Luhan berhenti menyesap leher Minseok. Terdengar gemuruh napas Minseok yang naik turun dengan cepat. Matanya masih setia menutup. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat keadaan Minseok sekarang. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh kening Minseok yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Lihatlah, kau mengeluarkan keringat begitu banyak Minseok."

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan. Dia merasa bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang begitu berbahaya. Minseok tidak ingin melihat Luhan ataupun bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia harus menghindar dari orang yang sudah membuatnya tak berdaya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapan ku, Luhan!"

"Aku harap kita bertemu lagi Minseok."

"Jangan harapkan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi."

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan. Matanya masih menatap Luhan dengan takut. Luhan tiba-tiba menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku sangat terhibur dan begitu menikmati dengan apa yang kita lakukan barusan. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki tingkat sensitive begitu tinggi seperti mu Minseok. Senang sekali aku bisa berbagi kisah ku dengan mu."

"Bagaimana seorang pembunuh bisa masuk kemari?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok. Wajahnya begitu tenang dengan tatapan mata yang sangat mengerikan. Minseok kembali mundur kebelakang.

"Aku bukan seorang pembunuh yang seperti kau lihat. Aku hanya mengagumi hasil karya –Nya yang begitu indah hingga aku ingin megubah mereka menjadi sebuah mainan yang tidak kalah indahnya."

Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu. Tatapan penuh godaan Luhan dan tatapan penuh ketakutan Minseok. Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

"Apa kau mau menjadi karya ku yang selanjutnya, Minseok?"

Kemudian Luhan menjilat bibir Minseok pelan.

"Kau begitu menarik, sayang."

Lalu dengan pelan Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya. Melihat wajah Minseok sebentar dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibir kecilnya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minseok.

.

.

 **Satu minggu berlalu.**

Sesuai dengan keinginannya, Minseok tidak lagi bertemu dengan Luhan setelah kejadian itu. Satu hati setelah kejadian tersebut, Minseok baru mendapatkan kabar bahwa Luhan menjadi murid pindahan di kelas 3. Minseok bersyukur Luhan tidak menjadi teman satu kelasnya. Dia telah membuang jauh-jauh ingatan buruk tentang pertemuannya dengan Luhan pertama kali.

"Minseok, jam berapa kau pulang dari bimbingan belajar?"

"Jam 9 malam."

"Aku akan menjemput mu."

Minseok menarik napas. Teman seperjuangannya sejak duduk di bangku kelas satu. Kris, orang yang tampan dengan tinggi badan yang menjulang bak tiang bendera. Satu sekolah begitu tergila-gila padanya hanya karena sikapnya yang terlihat begitu misterius. Tapi bagi Minseok, Kris sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan teman-teman lainnya. Yang membuatnya misterius hanya wajahnya yang kelewat dingin dengan sikapnya yang sok _cool_ di hadapan semua orang.

"Kris, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Kau sudah mendengar tentang berita pembunuhan itu kan. Aku hanya khawatir saja."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri ku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Minseok menarik tangan Kris keluar. Mengajaknya ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar.

Sampainya di kantin, suara ricuh bisik-bisik siswa yang makan begitu terdengar jelas. Mereka membicarakan kejadian pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini sedang hangat di beritakan. Kota yang kecil dan damai tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah berita pembunuhan yang begitu mengerikan. Itu semua membuat banyak penduduk merasa takut.

Pembunuhan yang begitu sadis telah mencuri perhatian para polisi di kota ini. Polisi dan detektif yang biasanya hanya bertugas menangkap, mengintrogasi para tersangka kini harus dibuat berpikir keras tentang kejadian pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi.

Minseok dan Kris duduk di meja yang untung saja masih kosong. Kosong tanpa adanya siswa yang membicarakan tentang kasus pembunuhan.

"Aku akan mengantar mu ke tempat bimbingan belajar mu."

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. Memandang Kris dengan wajah frustasi.

"Ayolah Kris, kau jangan seperti ini."

Kris berdecak tak suka. Dia memainkan makan sianganya dengan sumpit. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menyipit melihat pandangan yang begitu asing baginya.

"Bukankah itu Sehun?" Kris menunjuk kearah depan dengan sumpitnya. Minseok menoleh melihat apa yang Kris tunjuk lalu dia kembali pada makanannya.

"Itu memang Sehun kan."

Minseok menyendok makanannya lalu melahapnya dengan wajah bahagia. Kris masih saja mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi orang yang begitu penasan akan sesuatu.

"Dia bersama dengan siapa? Wajahnya jarang terlihat."

Minseok kembali menoleh. Seketika matanya membulat. Terkejut dia melihat Luhan bersama dengan Sehun yang sedang duduk bersama. Minseok langsung meminum jus strawberry nya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat orang itu." ucap Minseok dalam hati.

"Apa ada yang membuat mu takut? Kau melihat hantu?"

Minseok menggeleng cepat.

"Baiklah hari ini kau boleh mengantar dan menjemput ku ke tempat bimbel ku, Kris."

Kris tertawa pelan. Dia menunjuk Minseok menggunakan sumpitnya. "Kau kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" Minseok hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo Kris kita kembali ke kelas."

"Kau tidak lihat aku belum menghabiskan makanan ku."

"Cepat habiskan makanan mu!"

Dalam menunggu Kris menghabiskan makanannya, Minseok merasa tak nyaman. Melihat sosok Luhan lagi membuat Minseok bisa merasakan sentuhan Luhan dan kejadian mengerikan dari potongan kecil cerita yang telah Luhan lakukan.

Wajah Minseok terlihat begitu cemas. Dia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat keadaan Minseok. Lalu dengan segera dia menggenggam tangan Minseok. Minseok sedikit terkejut, dia memandang Kris dengan tajam. Potongan cerita bahagia kehidupan sehari-hari Kris terlihat jelas di matanya sekarang.

"Minseok! Yakkk Kim Minseok!" Kris mengguncang tubuh Minseok pelan, setelahnya Minseok langsung terbangun dari bayang-bayang kisah Kris. Minseok langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kris.

"Kris hyung, Minseok hyung."

"Haii Sehun."

"Minseok."

Minseok terkejut. Suaranya begitu familiar di telinganya. Orang yang Minseok takutkan kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Minseok segera bangkit dari kursinya. Ketika Minseok akan pergi, Kris menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana Minseok?"

Minseok melepaskan tangan Kris dengan wajah pucat. Dia melirik kearah Luhan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari kantin. Dia berlari mengikuti langkah kakinya. Berlari begitu kencang. Minseok ingat bagaimana Luhan memberikan senyum mengerikan itu saat Minseok akan pergi.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kris mengantar Minseok ke tempat bimbelnya. Ketika Kris akan pergi, sosok Sehun datang bersama dengan Luhan.

"Kau satu bimbel dengan Minseok?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah Minseok yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk bimbel.

"Iya hyung." Sehun tersenyum malu.

Kris dan Minseok melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Terkejut melihat seorang Sehun tiba-tiba bisa tersenyum. Di sekolah, Sehun dikenal dengan sebutan laki-laki berwajah datar karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukan raut wajah dengan ekspresi seperti yang biasa dilakukan semua orang, seperti tersenyum, tertawa dan lai-lain. Dari kalangan kelas satu sampai kelas tiga hingga para guru pun juga tahu kalau seorang Sehun begitu sulit untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Belajarlah yang giat Sehun." Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun gemas.

"Aku juga pergi. Nanti aku akan menjemput mu."

Minseok hanya mengangguk. Kris langsung pergi setelah dia menyapa Sehun dan melirik Luhan dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ayo Sehun kita masuk."

"Aku masuk dulu hyung."

"Baiklah."

Minseok menarik Sehun untuk segara berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung bimbel. Minseok benar-benar menghindari tatapan mata Luhan. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajahnya sama sekali.

.

.

Setelah kelas bimbel selesai, Minseok menunggu kedatangan Kris yang akan menjemputnya. Dia melihat Sehun keluar dari kelasnya dan segera menghampiri Sehun. Mengajaknya duduk di ruang tunggu bimbel.

"Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Luhan?"

"Ketika aku selesai latihan dance di club, Luhan hyung menghampiri ku."

"Kau tidak curiga padanya? Maksud ku, Luhan tiba-tiba menghampiri mu dan aku lihat, kau sepertinya baru berkenalan dengan Luhan. Mengapa dia menghampiri mu?"

Sehun memandang Minseok bertanya. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali.

"Mengapa hyung begitu ingin tahu? Apa hyung menyukainya?"

Minseok tertawa. "Menyukai seorang pembunuh?! _What the hell_!" batin Minseok.

"Tidak. Luhan sepertinya telah mengubah mu menjadi orang yang normal." Sehun terkekeh dan menunduk malu. "Lihatlah kau sekarang. Kau terlihat malu."

"Tapi aku senang akhirnya ada orang lain yang bisa membuat mu tersenyum. Apakah Luhan memperlakukan mu dengan baik?"

Sehun memandang Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Dia begitu baik kepada ku."

Minseok tersenyum memandang Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Semburat merah di wajah Sehun terlihat. Dengan cepat Sehun menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak menyukai Luhan hyung."

Kembali Sehun menunduk malu. Minseok tertawa geli melihat sikap Sehun yang malu. Dia kemudian merangkul pundak Sehun. Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundak Sehun membuat Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana kisah dibalik pertemuan Luhan dengan Sehun.

Kisah pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan terlihat biasa saja. Sama halnya seperti seseorang yang sedang mencari seorang teman baru. Senyum Minseok masih setia di wajah. Lalu pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang telah Luhan lakukan. Dia merasa cemas jika Sehun semakin dekat dengan Luhan.

"Tapi aku harap kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Luhan."

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

Sebuah dehaman membuat perbincangan Minseok dan Sehun terhenti. Luhan tiba-tiba telah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Minseok menelan salivanya cepat. Sehun dengan gembira langsung berdiri menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan hyung. Aku kira kau hanya bercanda untuk menjemput ku ketika kau mengirim pesan tadi."

Luhan merapikan rambut Sehun sebentar. "Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Sehun? Aku selalu serius dengan ucapan ku."

Minseok terus memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau melihat Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Dia mengelus lehernya dengan gusar. Cemas karena Kris belum juga datang menjemputnya.

"Minseok hyung, apa kau mau pulang bersama kami?"

Minseok menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Sehun. Sebentar lagi Kris akan menjemput ku."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak akan menjemput mu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Minseok terkejut. Matanya langsung menatap tajam kearah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum remeh.

"Akhirnya kau menatap ku juga Minseok."

Minseok langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Menghindari tatapan mata Luhan. Tangannya mengepal keras sekarang.

"Semoga Kris baik-baik saja." batin Minseok.

"Kalian berdua pulang saja duluan. Aku akan menunggu Kris."

"Ini sudah malam hyung. Sebentar lagi bimbelnya akan segera tutup. Lebih baik hyung pulang bersama kami saja. Aku khawatir jika hyung sendirian menunggu Kris hyung. Hyung tahu sendiri soal pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi."

Luhan tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Minseok akan pulang bersama kita, Sehun."

Minseok kembali memandang kearah Luhan. Dia menatap Luhan tak percaya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mulai berdiri sendiri. Minseok terus memandang Luhan dengan wajah kesal.

"Lihat, dia sudah berdiri."

"Lu-"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang bersama hyung."

"Luhan brengsek! Dia memaksa ku dengan menggunakan telekinesis nya." Minseok berkata begitu pelan. Luhan yang bisa mendengar ucapan Minseok hanya tersenyum lebar.

Di depan gedung bimbel, Minseok masih belum bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Dia semakin kesal dengan apa yang telah Luhan lakukan pada dirinya ini.

"Luhan hyung, kau mengendarai sebuah mobil?"

Sehun tersenyum girang. Luhan mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Luhan berbalik melihat Minseok yang masih berdiri dengan wajah kesal. Tatapan penuh kebencian Minseok berikan pada Luhan. Minseok benar-benar harus menghindari Luhan dengan segera.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan telekinesis mu dari tubuh ku, Luhan?"

Hanya sebuah gelengan pelan Luhan berikan sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku harus menghubungi Kris. Dia tidak perlu menjemput ku kemari."

Luhan tersenyum miring. Dia menjetikan jarinya dan tubuh Minseok telah kembali normal. Minseok menghirup udara begitu dalam. Matanya masih terus menatap kesal pada Luhan.

"Kris tidak akan menjemput mu Minseok. Kau tidak percaya pada ku?"

"Brengsek! Bisakah kau diam!"

Minseok mengdengus kesal pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa melihat sikap Minseok yang kini sedang marah kepadanya. Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi Kris.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kris. Minseok terus mencoba menghubungi Kris beberapa kali tetap tidak ada jawaban darinya. Minseok yang cemas mulai menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Luhan yang bosan langsung mengambil ponsel Minseok dan menarikya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Lihatlah Sehun telah tertidur karena menunggu mu."

Minseok hanya melirik kearah Sehun yang duduk di depan.

"Kembalikan ponsel ku." ucap Minseok dengan nada memaksa.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mu kalau Kris tidak akan menjemput mu."

Luhan melempar ponsel Minseok keras ke kursi belakang. Minseok begitu terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi marah padanya. Minseok berdecak tak suka. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan kembali menghubungi Kris.

Dalam perjalan pulang, Luhan terus melihat Minseok yang duduk di kursi belakang dari kaca mobil atas.

.

.

Luhan membangunkan Sehun setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat dengan pandangan curiga kearah Luhan. Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun ketika Sehun menoleh padanya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu alamat rumah Sehun?"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang. Menampilkan senyum miringnya yang membuat Minseok sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Seorang Luhan selalu tahu apapun, sayang."

Minseok langsung membuang mukanya melihat kearah jendela. Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak mau pindah ke depan, Minseok?"

Minseok menggeleng cepat. Pandangannya masih menatap ke jendela mobil.

"Aku bukan supir mu Tuan Kim. Jadi pindahlah ke depan sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau Luhan. Aku tidak berpikir kau adalah supir ku."

"Aku bilang pindah di depan sekarang juga Minseok!" nada suara Luhan sedikit meninggi. Minseok langsung menoleh manatap Luhan tak suka.

"Aku akan turun. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Dengan cepat Minseok turun dari mobil Luhan. Membanting pintu mobil begitu keras dan berjalan pergi dengan perasaan emosi. Dia mencoba kembali menghubungi Kris yang sejak tadi tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

Luhan berdecak kesal. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan memutarnya untuk mengejar Minseok. Mobilnya berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah kaki Minseok. Dari dalam mobil, Luhan terus memanggil nama Minseok untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

Luhan yang kesal dan geram karena Minseok tidak mendengarkan panggilannya, dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Keluar dari mobil dan mengejar Minseok.

"MINSEOK!"

Panggilan Luhan masih tidak Minseok hiraukan. Dia terus berjalan ke depan. Tangannya yang dia masukan ke saku hoodienya terus mengepal keras menahan emosinya sejak tadi.

Luhan mulai mengayunkan tangannya kedepan dan membuat tubuh Minseok berhenti seketika. Minseok terkejut dan diam di tempatnya berdiri. Luhan menarik tubuh Minseok dengan paksa dan membenturkannya ke tiang listrik.

Terdengar suara kesakitan Minseok. Luhan langsung berjalan menghampiri Minseok.

"Kau kira bisa lari dari ku, hah?"

Minseok menatap Luhan penuh kebencian. Rasanya Minseok ingin memukul Luhan langsung, tapi dia juga tidak ingin melakukannya karena dia menghindari menyentuh Luhan yang membuatnya kembali melihat kejadian mengerikan yang telah Luhan lakukan.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak akan lari. Jadi lepaskan aku dari kekuatan sialan mu itu."

Luhan tertawa remeh. Dia menurunkan tangannya. Minseok menarik napas panjang setelah bebas dari telekinesis Luhan.

"Mengapa aku? Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ku Luhan?"

Luhan mendekat pada Minseok. Tubuh Minseok mundur kebelakang dan dia mencoba membuat jarak dengan Luhan.

"Jangan mendekat dan jangan menyentuh ku Luhan."

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan yang penuh sayang ketika dia melihat Minseok. Luhan mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Minseok. Dirasa Luhan akan menyentuhnya, Minseok dengan cepat berlari menjauhinya.

Tangan Luhan mengepal keras. Dia menunduk dalam dan kesekian kalinya hatinya begitu sakit mendapat penolakan dari seseorang.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Minseok mengunjungi rumah Kris sepulang sekolah. Dia bertemu dengan orang tua Kris dan mendapati ada dua orang polisi sedang berada di rumah Kris sekarang. Sebuah berita yang mengejutkan terdengar ketika Minseok bertanya mengapa polisi datang ke rumah.

Minseok terkejut. Sejak semalam hingga sekarang Kris tidak pulang. Kedua orang tua Kris menghubungi polisi untuk membantu pencarian Kris. Minseok menjelaskan kepada orang tua Kris dan juga pada polisi bahwa dia terkahir kali melihat Kris saat Kris mengantarnya ke tempat bimbelnya semalam.

"Kris bilang dia akan menjemput ku di tempat bimbel tapi dia tidak datang. Aku terus menghubungi ponselnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya."

Kedua orang tua Kris sejak tadi terlihat begitu sedih, takut dan juga bingung. Mereka takut jika terjadi hal yang mengerikan pada anaknya. Dengan adanya kasus pembunuhan baru-baru ini terjadi di kota, membuat orang tua Kris semakin berpikir jika anaknya telah dibunuh.

Tiba-tiba Minseok ingat dengan kata-kata Luhan semalam. Luhan terus menerus berkata bahwa Kris tidak akan menjemputnya. Minseok mengingat lagi kisah Luhan dengan semua darah dan pisau itu dari potongan cerita yang dia lihat ketika Luhan menyentuhnya.

Minseok mulai mencurigai Luhan.

"Apakah Luhan yang melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus muncul dalam pikirannya.

Polisi akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap hilangnya Kris. Ibu Kris menangis dan terus menerus memohon pada polisi untuk segera menemukan anaknya. Minseok ikut berpamitan setelah polisi keluar dari rumah Kris. Minseok memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan.

.

.

Minseok menghubungi Sehun. Memastikan apakah Sehun bersama dengan Luhan sekarang. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sehun, Minseok langsung mendatangi kedai buble tea yang Sehun datangi bersama dengan Luhan sekarang.

"Minseok hyung." sapa Sehun ramah.

Minseok menghampiri meja Sehun dan Luhan. Dia menahan rasa emosinya ketika dia melihat Luhan sedang duduk santai memainkan ponselnya. Matanya melihat kearah Sehun dan memberikan senyum padanya.

"Kalian berdua sepertinya sedang berkencan? Maaf jika aku mengganggu."

Sehun tersenyum malu dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pipinya. Luhan hanya diam.

"Tidak. Kami berdua baru saja bertemu hyung. Aku tadi bertemu dengan Luhan hyung di supermarket dekat sini."

"Ahh begitu."

"Tapi bukankah hyung mencari Luhan hyung?"

Merasa namanya disebut sejak tadi, Luhan berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan melihat kearah Sehun dan Minseok bergantian.

"Minseok mencari ku?"

"Iya hyung. Dia menelfon ku, bertanya apakah aku bersama dengan mu. Aku mengatakannya pada Minseok hyung untuk datang kemari."

Luhan menoleh melihat Minseok.

"Mengapa kau mencari ku?" nada dingin keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Kris..." ada jeda ketika Minseok menyebut nama Kris. Minseok masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kris. "Apakah kau tahu keberadan Kris ada dimana sekarang?"

Sehun dan Luhan mengerutkan kening mereka. Menatap Minseok tak mengerti.

"Kau mencari ku hanya untuk bertanya dimana Kris? Kau bodoh! Mengapa kau bertanya kepada ku soal itu. Memangnya kau tahu Kris ada dimana."

"Maaf Minseok hyung. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan hyung barusan tentang Kris hyung?"

Kemudian Minseok menjelaskan kepada Sehun dan juga Luhan tentang hilangnya Kris. Selama Minseok menjelaskan, dia terus melirik kearah Luhan. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sang tersangka. Minseok yakin kalau dibalik hilangnya Kris, Luhan lah orang yang patut dicurigai.

"Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada Kris hyung. Aku jadi merasa takut sekarang. Setelah beredarnya berita tentang kasus pembunuhan itu, orang tua ku juga menyuruh ku untuk tidak sering keluar rumah jika tidak ada keperluan."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sehun. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga mu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar menatap Luhan. Minseok melongo mendengar apa yang barusan Luhan katakan. Dia tidak percaya bahwa seorang pembunuh seperti Luhan bisa seperti itu. Apakah itu sebuah rencana untuk membunuh korbannya? Minseok menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ayo aku antar pulang, Sehun." Luhan berdiri dan berjalan duluan keluar dari kedai. Sehun memberikan salam pada Minseok dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum dia keluar dari kedai untuk mengejar Luhan.

Minseok berdecak. Dia langsung keluar dari kedai mengejar Sehun dan Luhan. Minseok memanggil Sehun ketika Sehun akan masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan.

"Sehun masuklah. Kau tidak ingin orang tua mu khawatir kan." kata Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk lalu dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Minseok dibuat melongo. Luhan membuat Minseok telah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Brengsek kau Luhan!"

Ponsel Minseok tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah kesal mu Minseok."

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan maksud dari pesan ini. Minseok membaca pesan itu beberapa kali hingga Minseok kembali mencurigai pengirim pesan ini adalah Luhan. Minseok menghela napas lelah lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, ponsel Minseok berbunyi. Si pengirim pesan menelfonnya. Minseok masih menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus mengangkat telfon orang itu atau tidak. Dan bagaimana dia bisa berpikiran kalau sang pengirim pesan itu adalah Luhan? Minseok menggeleng cepat. Dia memasukan ponselnya di saku jaketnya dan kembali berjalan.

Lagi. Ponselnya berbunyi. Minseok menghela napasnya. Dia melihat nomer asing itu kembali menelfonnya. Dengan malas Minseok mengangkat panggilan dari line sebrang.

"Hallo."

"Minseok, kau adalah orang yang benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Minseok tercengang dengan apa yang orang itu katakan. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menoleh kesana kemari melihat sekeliling jalan yang dia lewati. Sepi. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Minseok menelan salivanya pelan.

"Kau siapa?"

"Hanya orang yang begitu membenci mu."

"Luhan, aku tahu ini pasti kau."

Orang di line sebrang tertawa senang.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik Minseok. Tidak salah jika Kris menyukai mu."

Mata Minseok menyipit. Mendengar nama Kris disebut oleh Luhan membuat Minseok geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu."

"Berbaliklah dan kau akan menemukan ku."

Minseok berbalik dan melihat Luhan sedang berdiri di perempatan jalan. Melambaikan tanganya pada Minseok. Napas Minseok sebentar saja berhenti seketika ketika melihat Luhan. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh Minseok rasakan. Aura yang begitu dingin dan juga mencekam Minseok rasakan ketika Luhan berjalan menghampirinya.

Perasaan takut menyelimuti diri Minseok. Dia merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Bukan karena kekuatan telekinesis Luhan yang membuat tubuh Minseok tidak bisa bergerak melainkan rasa takut Minseok yang membuat kaki dan semua tubuhnya tidak bisa dia gerakan.

Luhan berhenti di depan Minseok. Tersenyum manis padanya. Minseok menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku jaket. Bersikap begitu canggung di depan Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan diri ku?" tanya Minseok pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan diri ku Minseok?"

"Itu…soal Kris. Aku tahu kau yang membuat Kris menghilang."

Luhan tertawa.

"Apa alasan mu mengatakan hal itu? Kau mencurigai ku kalau aku yang menghilangkan Kris."

"Lebih tepatnya kau menculiknya."

Luhan semakin mendekat pada Minseok. Wajahnya dibuat sedekat mungkin hingga ujung hidung mereka berdua hanyaberjarak beberapa cm.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menculiknya? Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menyentuh ku dan menemukan kebenarannya."

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat Luhan sedekat ini mengingatkan akan kejadian waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Jika kau tidak mau, kau akan terus mencurigai ku sayang."

Minseok masih memalingkan wajahnya. Luhan tersenyum gemas melihat sikap Minseok sekarang. Dia menyentuh dagu Minseok untuk kembali melihat wajahnya. Minseok terkejut. Sentuhan tangan di dagu Minseok membuat tubuh Minseok bergetar.

"Jika kau tidak mau menyentuh ku, aku yang akan menyentuh mu."

Luhan menarik leher Minseok untuk mendekat kepadanya. Potongan kisah Luhan mulai terlihat kembali di mata Minsok. Hanya saja bukan seperti yang Minseok lihat sebelumnya. Cerita tentang Luhan dan juga Sehun sedang bercakap ria, Luhan yang membantu orang di supermarket, mengunjungi panti asuhan dan menghibur mereka. Kisah Luhan yang begitu menarik dan hangat membuat Minseok tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan.

Luhan mulai mencium bibir Minseok lembut. Tangannya menarik pinggang Minseok agar semakin dekat. Minseok menutup matanya dan terus melihat potongan kisah yang telah Luhan lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Melihat potongan cerita kebaikan yang telah Luhan lakukan membuat Minseok semakin masuk dalam ciuman Luhan. Lumatan lembut dari ciuman mereka berdua semakin membuat Minseok melihat kejadian yang membuat dirinya nyaman.

Hingga ciuman Luhan yang semakin memanas dan Minseok semakin terjun ke dalam melihat kisah Luhan yang berubah-ubah. Minseok begitu menikmati melihat potongan kisah hangat yang Luhan lakukan hingga kisah itu berubah menjadi sebuah kisah tragis.

Minseok bisa melihat dengan jelas potongan bayang-bayang hutan yang gelap ketika Luhan semakin dalam menciumnya. Tiba-tiba Minseok mendorong Luhan menjauh darinya. Napasnya naik turun. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat memandang Luhan takut.

"Orang itu siapa Luhan?"

Luhan hanya memandang Minseok diam.

"Tubuh yang di penuhi dengan luka tusukan. Banyak sekali tusukan hingga membuat tulang rusuknya …." Minseok membengkap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kisah mengerikan yang dia lihat. Minseok menggeleng tak percaya. Pikirannya kini kembali pada kasus hilangnya Kris.

Luhan masih diam. Memandang Minseok dalam.

"Luhan, bagaimana kau tahu jika kemarin malam Kris tidak akan menjemput ku?"

"Kris yang mengatakannya sendiri kepada ku." nada suara Luhan begitu dalam.

"Tidak mungkin. Jika Kris tidak menjemput ku, dia pasti akan mengatakannya sendiri kepada ku. Kau kira aku akan percaya dengan mu."

Luhan berjalan pelan kearah Minseok. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi datar dengan tatapan mata yang begitu dalam. Tatapan yang begitu menusuk hingga Minseok ketakutan.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan ku Minseok?"

Sebuah seringai mengerikan tercetak pada wajah Luhan.

"Kau telah membunuh Kris. Aku yakin kau yang membunuhnya."

"Diamlah jika kau tidak tahu kebenarannya. Jangan sok tahu hanya karena kau seorang _psychometry_."

Luhan kini berdiri tepat di depan Minseok. Tatapan dinginnya menusuk.

"Kau jangan menyentuh ku." suara Minseok terdengar bergetar.

Luhan kembali menampilkan seringaingannya. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya mencengkram kurat kedua lengan Minseok.

"Lepaskan aku Luhan."

Minseok berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan yang kuat di lengannya. Minseok terlihat begitu takut. Tatapan Luhan yang terlalu menusuk kearahnya semakin membuat tubuh Minseok bergetar ketakutan.

"Luhan lepaskan aku!"

Cengkraman tangan Luhan semakin kuat. Dia tidak peduli dengan Minseok yang sekarang sedang berjuang melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Minseok takut, semua bayangan dari kisah pembunuhan itu kembali dia lihat. Pisau, darah, potongan tubuh manusia, organ tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya, dan berakir dengan bayangan Luhan yang membawa sebuah pisau penuh darah sedang memandangnya dengan jelas hingga selanjutnya tubuh Minseok tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh Minseok jatuh di pelukan Luhan. "Jangan pernah membuat ku menyakiti mu Minseok." lalu Luhan menggendong Minseok menuju mobilnya. Membawanya ke tempat dimana dia bisa merawat Minseok.

…


	2. Psychopass! - 2

Minseok tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. Pandangannya yang sudah terlihat jelas kini melihat ruangan yang dia tempati sekarang membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya dimana dia sekarang. Kamar yang terlihat begitu sederhana, rapi dan membuat siapa pun yang menempati kamar ini akan sangat nyaman dengan suasana kamar ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Luhan datang membawa nampan berisi sepiring sarapan dan segelas kopi untuk Minseok. Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang. Memandang Luhan dengan wajah datarnya. Luhan menaruh nampan makanan di meja samping ranjang dan duduk di samping Minseok. Memandang Minseok dengan wajah berseri.

"Selamat pagi Minseok. Tidur mu begitu nyenyak."

"Aku ada dimana?"

"Dirumah ku."

Diam. Minseok kembali menyusuri kamar yang dia tempati. Luhan mengambil segelas kopi dan memberikannya pada Minseok. Minseok tersenyum dan mengambil kopi tersebut. Menyesapnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku Minseok. Kejadian semalam-"

"Sulit bagi ku untuk melupakan kejadian semalam. Apalagi melihat bayangan mu membunuh orang yang ada di hutan itu."

Minseok menutup kedua matanya sebentar. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuat dirinya ketakutan. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang sangat dan akan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya sekarang.

"Habiskan sarapan mu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Minseok. Minseok membuka matanya. Pikirannya terus mengingat kejadian hilangnya Kris. Minseok meletakan kopinya. Dia tersenyum senang mendapati ponselnya masih ada di saku jaketnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Luhan membasuh wajahnya dengan air untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Kejadian semalam membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Terus menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang telah terjadi pada Minseok.

Luhan memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca kamar mandi. Memandang dengan pandangan benci yang begitu dalam.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangu hidup ku? Aku sudah cukup menderita dengan kekuatan sialan ini. Jangan membuat ku semakin di benci oleh orang yang aku sukai. Lucas."

Pantulan bayangan Luhan di kaca tersenyum remeh padanya. Seperti mengejek Luhan yang terlihat begitu lemah dihadapannya. Memohon seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta permen pada ibu nya.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Minseok sudah berada di ruang tengah sedang duduk termenung. Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja Minseok?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja jika aku masih memikirkan dimana keberadaan Kris sekarang."

Luhan menelan salivanya cepat. Dia menunduk sebentar untuk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Lalu dia kembali tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Aku akan membantu mu mencari Kris."

Minseok menoleh melihat Luhan. Matanya terlihat begitu terkejut. Minseok yakin bahwa orang yang telah Luhan bunuh di hutan adalah Kris tapi Minseok masih belum bisa meyakinkan hal tersebut karena tidak adanya bukti yang kuat. Minseok hanya bisa mengandalkan kekuatan spiritualnya itu dan jika dia mengatakannya pada polisi bahwa Luhan lah yang telah membunuh Kris pasti polisi tidak akan mempercayainya. Tidak ada bukti nyata dan Minseok hanya akan di anggap membual dengan kasus pembunuhan itu.

"Jangan mendekati Sehun lagi."

Dengan pelan Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Minseok. Dia tersenyum kikuk dan mengelus tengkuk lehernya.

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh mendekati Sehun?"

"Sehun akan menjadi korban mu selanjutnya jika dia masih bersama mu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mu membunuh Kris sesadis itu. Sebagai sikap pencegahan ku, aku memperingatkan mu agar kau tidak mendekati Sehun lagi."

Luhan tertawa kecut. Dia menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya perlahan.

"Aku tidak membunuh Kris. Itu bukan aku." Terdengar suara Luhan yang bergetar. Lalu terdengar sebuah isak tangis Luhan.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. Dia yang melakukannya."

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya tampak bingung melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba menangis. Minseok masih diam membeku di tempatnya.

"Dia yang melakukannya. Bukan aku. Aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Dia yang sudah membuat ku menanggung ini semua."

Tangis Luhan semakin pecah. Luhan menjambak-jambak rambutnya dengan kuat sambil terus menjerit menyebutkan nama 'Dia'. Luhan terlihat begitu frustasi. Minseok yang tak tega melihat keadaan Luhan masih terus diam di posisinya. Dia begitu ragu apakah dia harus pergi meninggalkan Luhan sekarang atau menenangkannya.

Dengan berani, Minseok meraih tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya. Menyandarkannya dalam dekapannya dan mengelus rambut Luhan pelan. Dalam pelukan Minseok, Luhan terus menyebutkan nama 'Dia'.

"Tenanglah Luhan. Tenang."

.

.

Setelah menenangkan Luhan dari sikap frutasinya sekarang, terlihat Luhan yang sudah terlelap karena lelah dengan tangisannya yang begitu menguras tenaga. Minseok yang penasaran dengan rumah Luhan, kini mulai menyusuri tiap ruangannya.

Minseok menemukan sebuah pintu yang di gembok dari luar. Dia menoleh kesekitarnya mencari apakah ada kunci untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Minseok mengumpat ketika dia tidak menemukan sama sekali kuncinya.

"Jika aku membuka paksa pintu ini, Luhan pasti akan curiga."

Minseok menghela napas pelan. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. Dia berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Kemudian Minseok memutuskan untuk kembali melihat keadaan Luhan. Dia tersenyum seadanya ketika melihat Luhan yang kini telah bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Minseok menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Luhan hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau telah melihat bagaimana seorang Luhan menangis seperti bayi."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Tapi siapa yang kau maksud dengan "dia"? kau terus menyebut kata "dia" ketika kau menangis."

Luhan menarik napas begitu dalam. Menoleh sebentar ke arah Minseok dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggir sofa. Menutup kedua matanya. Minseok yang melihat sikap Luhan seperti itu, memutuskan untuk bungkam. Minseok memilih berdiam diri menemani Luhan dalam kebisuan yang menyelimuti ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan kasus hilangnya Kris masih belum menemukan titik terang. Tidak ada jejak yang begitu pasti tentang keberadaan Kris. Kedua orang tua Kris setiap hari terus panik membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada anak kesayangan mereka. Kasus pembunuhan yang sadis di kota kecil tempat dimana Minseok dan kawan-kawannya tinggal membuat semua orang begitu takut terlebih dengan munculnya kasus hilangnya Kris. Para penduduk beranggapan bahwa Kris juga telah menjadi korban pembunuhan sadis.

"Minseok hyung."

Minseok menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia tersenyum melihat kedua teman Kris datang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun."

"Laporan cuaca mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi badai hari ini. Semoga kita tidak terjebak di sekolah ketika badai telah datang."

"Aku hanya memikirkan, bagaimana keadaan Kris sekarang. Dia tinggal dimana sekarang, apakah dia makan dengan baik, apakah tidurnya nyenyak, apakah –"

"Hyung…"

Ucapan Minseok terhenti. Suara isak tangis tiba-tiba terdengar. Minseok memandang langit yang semakin menampilkan awan hitamnya. Minseok menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia menahan air matanya agar nanti jika hujan turun, air matanya akan tersapu oleh derasnya hujan. Agar semua orang tidak tahu kalau dia sedang menangis sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini hyung. Hujan akan segera turun."

Kedua teman Kris terus membujuk Minseok untuk segera pergi dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Tapi Minseok masih terus duduk memandang mendung yang semakin terlihat menghitam.

"Suho, Chanyeol, apakah kalian masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kris? Dia orang yang begitu payah jika membuat lelucon. Dia dengan bodohnya membuat lelucon ketika aku sedang merasa sedih. Kalian berdua menertawainya karena kebodohan yang dia buat. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa tertawa karena sikap bodohnya itu."

Minseok tersenyum kecut. Membayangkan bagaimana masa lalu nya bertemu dengan Kris membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Satu tetes air hujan mendarat tepat di pipi Minseok layaknya Minseok sedang menangis merindukan Kris. Hingga satu tetesan air hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi tubuh mereka bertiga.

Minseok dengan senang hati mengeluarkan semua air matanya yang dia tahan sejak tadi. Menangis dalam hujan. Berteriak sekuat yang dia mau. Memanggil nama Kris terus menerus. Chanyeol dan Suho hanya bisa melihat sikap frustasi Minseok kehilangan Kris. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang Minseok rasakan sekarang. Chanyeol dan Suho menunduk dalam ikut menangis bersama Minseok di derasnya air hujan.

Dari kejauhan, di tempat teduh, Luhan terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Mendengar jeritan kesakitan Minseok memanggil nama Kris membuat Luhan semakin merasa kesal. Kesal mengapa bukan Luhan yang Minseok pikirkan. Dengan wajah datar namun dingin dan kedua tangannya mengepal keras, Luhan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

"Minseok, selamat pagi."

Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan disamping Minseok dengan wajah bersinar. Minseok menoleh dan menunduk pelan pada Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Luhan."

Minseok kembali berjalan dengan wajah lesu. Luhan berhenti berjalan. Memandang Minseok seperti itu membuat dirinya ikut hanyut dalam perasaan _gloomy_. Luhan menarik napasnya dan kembali menyusul Minseok.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Luhan menarik paksa Minseok untuk mengikutinya.

Luhan membawa Minseok di gudang tempat peralatan olahraga di simpan. Luhan mendorong tubuh Minseok ke tembok begitu keras. Minseok memandang Luhan tak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa Luhan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau kenapa Minseok? wajah mu tidak seperti biasanya."

Minseok membenarkan tasnya lalu membersihkan segaramnya yang terkena debu.

"Aku kenapa itu bukan urusan mu. Urus saja urusan mu sendiri."

Luhan kembali mendorong tubuh Minseok ke tembok. Menarik kerah seragam Minseok kasar. Matanya memancarkan emosi.

"Apa aku salah ucap?"

Luhan dan Minseok saling berpandangan sebentar. Luhan kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah seragam Minseok. Menarik pelan leher Minseok dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kasihan sekali _my baby_ Minseok. Terus bersedih karena kehilangan teman kesayangannya yang telah pergi. Jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana cara teman mu itu pergi meninggalkan mu, aku bisa memberitahu mu sesuatu."

Luhan menoleh melihat wajah Minseok. Minseok melirik kearah Luhan dengan mata tak percaya sekaligus takut. Jantungnya kini berdebar begitu cepat. Kadua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Apa maksud mu?"

Mata Minseok kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Luhan tersenyum miring. Dia menarik dagu Minseok untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Tentu saja kau tahu maksud ku, bukan? Menyentuh ku dan kau akan tahu dimana keberadaan Kris sekarang."

Seringai Luhan semakin lebar. Luhan semakin mendekat ke wajah Minseok. Minseok hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya sekarang. Dia menelan salivanya cepat ketika Luhan akan segera mencium bibirnya.

.

.

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kejadian yang mengerikan di depan mata ku. Itu sama halnya seperti mimpi buruk bagi ku setiap aku menutup mata ku."_

" _Luhan, orang yang selalu memberikan mimpi buruk bagi ku. Setiap kali dia menyentuh ku, mimpi buruk yang sama akan terlihat jelas di mata ku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya."_

" _Mata ku selalu terkunci dengan matanya yang indah namun mengerikan."_

" _Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu, Luhan?"_

" _Pasti, jika kita tidak bertemu, dunia ku akan baik-baik saja dan juga teman ku, Kris, tidak akan hilang atau meninggal sekarang."_

.

.

Luhan berhasil mencium bibir Minseok. Menciumnya dengan lumatan lembut yang membuat Minseok kini terjebak dalam permainan bibir Luhan sekarang. Minseok menutup kedua matanya merasakan hisapan ciuman Luhan di bibirnya sekarang.

Permainan lidah mereka berdua terus berlangsung. Bunyi seruan kecupan mereka berdua begitu terdengar halus. Dengan tiba-tiba sebuah desahan pelan terdengar di balik bibir Minseok ketika Luhan mulai mengganti ciumannya pada leher Minseok.

Terlalu menikmati apa yang telah Luhan lakukan pada dirinya, Minseok tak begitu melihat bayangan-bayangan kejadian Kris yang terlinatas di matanya. Tapi satu yang Minseok terus ingat dalam pikirannya, sebuah papan nama gedung tua dekat hutan daerah tempat bimbelnya berada. Wajah Kris yang kesakitan menjadi akhir dimana Minseok bisa melihat kilatan kejadian hilangnya Kris.

"Luhan hentikan!"

Minseok mendorong Luhan sekuat tenaga. Napasnya yang tak beraturan membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut. Wajah Minseok menunduk dalam. Luhan terlihat begitu senang melihat bagaimana keadaan Minseok sekarang.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan dimana keberadaan Kris sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa. Dia menepuk pundak Minseok pelan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minseok dengan tawa penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Satu persatu semua siswa meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka. Minseok yang masih betah duduk di bangkunya tidak bergeming untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Pikirannya masih terus tertuju pada bayangan dimana tempat Kris berada sekarang. Masih memikirkan bagaimana wajah kesakitan Kris di matanya.

"Brengsek! Sialan!"

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia menggebrak mejanya keras.

.

.

Setelah lama berdiam diri di kelas, Minseok mulai meninggalkan sekolahnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke daerah tempat bimbelnya berada. Mencari gudang tua dimana tempat Kris berada. Dalam perjalan menuju kesana, Sehun menyapa Minseok hingga Sehun memaksa Minseok untuk mengikutnya kemana dia akan pergi.

"Sehun kau bisa pulang duluan."

"Hyung mengusir ku?"

"Aku tidak mengusir mu Sehun. Aku hanya menyuruh mu pulang. Bukankah orang tua mu sedang menunggu mu di rumah?"

"Hanya telat sebentar pulang ke rumah tidak apa-apa kan. Lagi pula aku sangat bosan hari ini. Aku tidak bertemu dengan Luhan hyung seharian ini."

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat ketika Sehun menyebut nama Luhan.

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu hyung. Kau mau pergi kemana? Tenang, jika hyung haus aku akan membelikan mu minuman. Bukankah hyung suka kopi? Aku akan membelikannya untuk mu nanti."

Minseok diam. Dia kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sehun.

Celotehan Sehun terus terdengar hingga mereka berdua sampai dimana tempat Kris disekap. Gedung tua dekat hutan yang Minseok maksud. Papan nama gedung yang Minseok liat dalam bayangannya ketika Luhan menciumnya tadi pagi masih bertengger kuat di atas gedung.

"Hyung, apa yang kita lakukan disini? Kau tidak salah tempat kan hyung?"

Sehun menoleh kesana kemari melihat kesekitar lokasi gedung.

"Hyung tempat ini menyeramkan. Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini."

Sehun mengusap kedua lengannya karena takut. Lalu dia terkejut ketika melihat Minseok terus berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Heiii Minseok hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Minseok terus berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Sehun yang merasa takut di tinggal sendirian akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Minseok ke dalam gedung.

Wajah Sehun semakin terlihat ketakutan ketika mereka telah berada di dalam gedung. Bau anyir yang tak sedap. Seperti bau darah bercampur dengan bau busuk daging. Sehun menutup kuat-kuat hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketika langkah kakinya terus mengikuti Minseok masuk semakin dalam gedung tua tersebut.

Semakin ke dalam bau tak sedap itu semakin menusuk hidung mereka berdua. Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan bau tersebut sudah merasakan mual yang hebat. Dia berhenti di tempatnya dan mendudukan dirinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dengan bau yang tak sedap itu.

Minseok melihat sebuah gundukan besar berbungkus kantong sampah berwarna hitam. Bau itu berasal dari gundukan itu. Minseok juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sehun. Tidak kuat dengan bau busuk yang menusuk hidungnya dan kepalanya semakin terasa pusing.

Minseok meraih kantong sampah tersebut. Ketika dia menyentuhnya, kilatan kejadian bagaimana kantong ini berada terlihat. Minseok semakin bersemangat membuka kantong sampah itu. Hingga dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat dari isi kantong sampah yang dia buka.

Sebuah mayat tanpa busana dengan tubuh yang terlihat benar-benar mengenaskan. Minseok dengan sedikit keberaniannya mendekati mayat tersebut. Air matanya keluar ketika tahu bahwa mayat itu adalah Kris.

"Sehun cepat hubungi polisi sekarang!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun melakukan apa yang Minseok suruh. Dengan cepat Sehun menghubungi polisi dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera datang ke lokasi kejadian.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, kini gedung tua itu di penuhi oleh polisi dan petugas lainnya. Minseok dan Sehun kini berada di mobil ambulance untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka. Minseok masih _shock_ dengan apa yang dia temukan. Mayat. Tanpa busana. Mengenaskan. Sebelah matanya tercongkel. Apa yang Minseok lihat benar-benar diluar pikirannya. Seseorang telah tega melakukan hal keji pada Kris. Sehun yang masih merasa pusing hanya bisa menepuk pundak Minseok untuk menenangkannya.

Dari semak-semak hutan yang gelap, Luhan dengan menggunakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, topi dan juga hodie nya untuk menutupi kepalanya agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun kini hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian di dekitar gedung tua dengan mata menajam. Matanya menyipit ketika pandangannya menangkap Minseok dan Sehun sedang duduk di mobil ambulance berdua dengan Sehun merangkul pundak Minseok.

.

.

Kedua orang tua Kris begitu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Kris ternyata telah menjadi korban pembunuhan sadis di kota mereka. Ibu Kris tak sadarkan diri setelah melihat mayat anaknya ketika di rumah sakit. Ayah Kris masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi dengan anaknya. Mau tidak mau ayah Kris mendengarkan dengan hati yang berat bagaimana keadaan mayat Kris sekarang.

"Jasad anak Anda ditemukan oleh teman anak Anda bernama Kim Minseok dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Jasadnya telanjang dengan luka lebam akibat pukulan benda tumpul berada di sekeliling tubuhnya. Dua tulang rusuknya pecah dan kami menduga itu karena pisau yang dilakukan oleh sang pelaku. Kami juga mengamati ada 25 tusukan, termasuk pada rongga mata. Matanya telah di cungkil oleh sang pelaku. Jejak pisaunya juga di temukan pada daerah panggulnya dan menciderai alat kelaminnya."

Diam. Polisi menghentikan penjelasannya pada ayah Kris. Melihat keadaan ayah Kris yang semakin berantakan, polisi akhirnya menyudahi pembicaraan tentang kondisi mayat Kris.

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya jelaskan kepada Anda untuk saat ini, Tuan Wu. Jika ada titik terang tentang sang pelaku, kami akan menghubungi Anda."

Setelah berjabat tangan dengan polisi, ayah Kris terlihat begitu lesu. Wajahnya begitu kusut dan pucat. Dia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi rumah sakit dengan perasaan bercampur tak karuan.

.

.

Setelah kejadian ditemukannya jasad Kris, kini Minseok berada di kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan terkait dia yang menemukan jasad Kris pertama kali.

Minseok memberikan penjelasan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin tanpa dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang kekuatan spiritualnya. Akhirnya Minseok selesai memberikan beberapa keterangan di kantor polisi. Tubuh Minseok lemas ketika keluar dari kantor polisi. Rasanya dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dengan kejadian kemarin.

Di luar kantor polisi, Minseok melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang berbincang-bincang di parkiran mobil. Minseok menghampiri Sehun dan menarik Sehun paksa untuk menjauh dari Luhan. Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti Minseok sekarang.

Minseok mengajak Sehun untuk pergi ke café tempat dimana Minseok bisa mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Sehun terus bertanya pada Minseok karena sikapnya yang terlihat aneh tapi Minseok terus mengabaikan Sehun dan terus memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Baiklah hyung aku tidak akan bertanya lagi kepada mu. Aku akan diam." Sehun mengambil minumannya dan menyedotnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bisakah mulai sekarang kau tidak bertemu dengan Luhan lagi? Jangan berteman lagi dengannya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menaruh minumannya kembali kemeja.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Minseok langsung berdiri. "Ayo aku antar kau pulang." Minseok langsung berjalan keluar café diikuti Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan terus bertanya alasannya tentang perkataan Minseok tadi.

Dalam perjalan menuju ke rumah, Sehun terus berisik meminta jawaban dari Minseok. Hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Sehun dan Minseok yang jengah dengan suara Sehun yang berisik akhirnya memberikan sebuah jawaban yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kau ingin tahu apa jawaban ku?"

Sehun mengangguk senang.

Minseok menarik baju Sehun agar sedikit menunduk kemudian dengan cepat Minseok mencium bibir Sehun. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sehun sekarang. Apa yang telah Minseok lakukan benar-benar membuat Sehun tak berkutik. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku menyukai mu Sehun."

"Hyung kau…"

Mata Minseok masih menunjukan tatapan dingin yang menusuk sejak dia melihat Luhan di kantor polisi. Entah Minseok bisa menahan emosinya terhadap Luhan sekarang atau tidak.

"Kau ingin bermain dengan ku Minseok? baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menurutinya. Kau akan segera tunduk pada ku Kim Min Seok."

Luhan langsung pergi setelah melihat apa yang telah Minseok lakukan kepada Sehun. Seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya membuat Luhan terlihat mengerikan.

.

.

.

 **Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang ff ini? Bisa kasih review nya ya ^^**

 **Klo ada masukan buat ff ini (** _ **maybe**_ **buat next chapter boleh kali ya :v) boleh keluarin unek-uneknya, K!**


	3. Psychopass! - 3

**-Masa Ini-**

Sang wartawan berhenti menulis. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat kearah Minseok. Wajahnya masih terlalu serius dengan apa yang Minseok ceritakan padanya. Sang wartawan ingin mengajukan pertanyaan kembali pada Minseok tapi kemudian dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil minuman jus jeruknya yang sejak tadi dia biarkan di atas meja.

Minseok hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah sang wartawan yang terlalu serius menanggapi ceritanya. Dia menghela napasnya dalam. Minseok kembali meminum kopinya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan?"

"Yeah saya tidak apa-apa Tuan Kim. Emm bolehkan aku bertanya sebelum Anda melanjutkan ceritanya lagi?"

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan?"

Minseok meletakan kopinya di meja. Dia menatap sang wartawan dengan wajah kelewat santai meskipun kini perasaannya kembali di hantui oleh perasaan takut. Takut jika hal itu terulang kembali.

"Apakah Anda tahu bagaimana Luhan membunuh Kris? Lalu apakah ada sebuah kisah cinta antara Anda dan juga Luhan? Saya mendapati dari cerita yang Anda katakan tadi, Luhan sepertinya memiliki perasaan lebih dalam kepada Anda, Tuan Kim."

Minseok tertawa.

"Sebuah kisah cinta antara aku dan Luhan?"

Minseok kembali tertawa.

Sang wartawan berdeham lalu ikut tertawa sebentar.

"Maaf jika pertanyaan saya terlihat aneh untuk Anda, Tuan Kim. Baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Siapakah Lucas itu?"

Minseok berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya kembali serius ketika mendengar sang wartawan menyebut nama Lucas. Minseok menelan salivanya pelan dan melempar senyum manis pada sang wartawan. Dia kembali melanjutkan cerita mimpi buruk itu.

.

.

 **-Masa Lalu-**

Minseok menarik baju Sehun agar sedikit menunduk kemudian dengan cepat Minseok mencium bibir Sehun. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sehun sekarang. Apa yang telah Minseok lakukan benar-benar membuat Sehun tak berkutik. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku menyukai mu Sehun."

Sehun hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menyentuh bibirnya lalu memandang Minseok tak percaya.

"Hyung kau menyukai ku?"

Minseok hanya memberikan anggukan.

"Kau sudah mendengar jawaban ku. Sekarang aku pergi dulu."

Sehun menarik pelan tangan Minseok.

"Mengapa? Apa alasan hyung menyukai ku?"

Tatapan dingin Minseok mulai memudar ketika dia melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat bingung dan terkesan malu. Minseok hanya tersenyum. Sekilas bayangan kisah Sehun dan Luhan terlihat di matanya ketika Sehun menyentuh tangannya. Minseok ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sehun, tapi Minseok takut jika Sehun tidak akan mempercayainya terlebih lagi soal Luhan. Luhan adalah orang yang sudah membuat hati Sehun bahagia.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahun jawabannya Sehun. Apakah perlu sebuah alasan untuk menyukai seseorang terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang begitu berharga untuk kita?"

Sehun tersenyum malu. Rona merah di wajahnya terlihat.

"Tapi aku tidak memaksa mu untuk menerima ku Sehun. Aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan. Tapi –"

Minseok menahan ucapannya. Matanya menatap Sehun begitu sendu. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Minseok menunduk sebentar menyembunyikan matanya yang sedikit berair. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan Minseok rasakan. Sehun memeluk Minseok sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Jika hyung benar-benar menyukai ku, aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada mu. Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang menyukai ku seperti diri mu hyung. Kau begitu baik. Tapi untuk saat ini aku juga tidak memaksa mu untuk menyukai ku karena suatu hal tertentu."

Minseok hanya diam. Dia mendongak keatas mlihat Sehun sebentar kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menolak mu. Aku tahu ini begitu mendadak dan terkesan seperti kau memaksakan perasaan mu untuk menyuka ku. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat mu hingga melakukan hal ini kepada ku hyung. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Kris hyung dan juga Luhan hyung?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya Sehun."

Minseok mengusap rambut Sehun kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Sehun hanya memandang punggung Minseok yang kini semakin jauh.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan hyung?"

.

.

Minseok membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hari ini begitu melelahkan untuknya. Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk terus memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bagaimana Kris bisa terbunuh?"

Minseok menghela napasnya dalam sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Luhan terus mengawasi seseorang dari kejauhan. Matanya yang indah terlihat menajam ketika seseorang keluar dari sebuah rumah. Seringai licik terlihat di wajahnya saat orang itu mulai berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

"Oke Minseok, permainan di mulai."

Luhan terus membuntuti orang tersebut. Dia mengawasi lingkungan sekitar dengan begitu hati-hati agar gerak geriknya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Dirasa jalan yang dia lewati begitu sepi, Luhan mulai membekap orang tersebut menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah kain hitam dan memukulnya dengan sebuah tongkat baseball.

" _I got you_."

Luhan langsung membawa korbannya menuju mobilnya yang tidak jauh dari jalanan dia berada sekarang. Dia kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perasaan bahagia sambil terus bersiul hingga sampai di rumah.

Sampainya di rumah, Luhan langsung mengeluarkan korbannya dari dalam garasi mobil dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam garasi mobil.

Luhan mendudukan korbannya di kursi kayu. Dia kemudian mengikat kaki dan tangan korban erat dengan tali. Seringaian licik masih terus terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan. Lalu Luhan memotret sang korban dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

 **Keterangan pesan: Aku merasa bosan. Aku ingin bermain dengan mu.**

Setelah pesan gambar tersebut terkirim, Luhan kemudian mematikan lampu garasi mobilnya dan pergi keluar dengan mengunci kembali pintu garasi.

.

.

Paginya di sekolah, kasus pembunuhan Kris masih menjadi topik terhangat untuk sekarang. Minseok berjalan malas setiap kali dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik teman sekolahnya membicarakan kasus matinya Kris sambil melihatnya ke arahnya.

Minseok masuk ke dalam kelas dan sebuah tatapan terkejut dia dapatkan dari teman sekelasnya. Minseok melongo sebentar di depan kelas lalu tanpa peduli dia berjalan masuk dan duduk di tempatnya. Semua mata masih melihat kearahnya. Minseok masih bersikap santai seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri Minseok. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat bahagia dimanapun dia berada kini terlihat begitu muram. Tidak ada lagi senyum lebar khas Chanyeol yang bodoh terlihat di wajahnya hari ini.

"Hyung.."

Minseok tersenyum padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kemana perginya senyum lebar mu itu?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang sedih.

"Heii Chanyeol, kau kenapa?"

"Aku takut hyung."

Suara Chanyeol yang dalam menyebut kata takut membuat Minseok terkejut. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Ceritakan kepada ku."

Chanyeol menoleh melihat sekeliling kelas kemudian dia menarik Minseok pelan untuk mengikutinya keluar. Minseok yang tak mengerti hanya mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol suruh.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju belakang sekolah di ikuti oleh Minseok dari belakang. Sampainya mereka disana, Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Minseok. Ekspresi wajah ketakutan masih terlihat di wajah Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi kini hanya bisa duduk bersandar di tembok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengirim foto ini kepada mu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Pikiran Minseok langsung tertuju pada seseorang. Dalang di balik semua perlakuan keji pada teman-temannya. Luhan. Siapa lagi yang akan Minseok curigai kalau bukan dia. Seorang Luhan yang begitu tega membunuh Kris tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Minseok menyamakan posisi duduknya dengan Chanyeol. Dia menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. Ketika tangan Minseok menyentuh pundak Chanyeol, bayangan aktifitas yang Chanyeol lakukan langsung terlihat di matanya.

Sekelebatan bayangan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang berbincang-bincang terlihat sangat akrab di mata Minseok. Minseok berpikir bahwa korban selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol tapi ternyata dia salah. Matanya menyipit tak suka ketika melihat kembali bayangan Luhan yang tersenyum manis di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau tenang saja. Aku yakin orang yang mengirim foto ini hanya iseng saja."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh melihat Minseok. Wajahnya masih terlihat takut dan kini ada rasa cemas yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Hari ini Suho hyung tidak masuk. Aku hanya takut jika yang ada di foto itu adalah dia."

Minseok menelan salivanya cepat. Tangannya mengepal keras. Minseok masih bisa menahan emosinya sekarang. Dia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Chanyeol yang hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita akan ke rumahnya. Mungkin sakitnya kambuh lagi."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Dia mulai berdiri.

"Kau kembalilah ke kelas duluan, Chanyeol. Aku rasa jam pelajaran pertama aku tidak ikut."

"Kenapa hyung tidak ikut? Tidak biasanya hyung absen seperti ini."

"Aku sedang malas ikut pelajaran hari ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku kembali dulu hyung."

Ketika Chanyeol telah pergi, Minseok segera mencari keberadaan Luhan. Berjalan menuju kelas Luhan dengan penuh emosi yang menggebu.

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat ketika Minseok telah berada di depan kelas Luhan. Matanya mencari keberadaan Luhan dengan cepat hingga dia menemukan sosok Luhan yang sedang duduk di kursinya dengan santai sambil mendengarkan musik.

Minseok langsung masuk ke dalam kelas Luhan dan menarik Luhan dengan paksa keluar kelas. Luhan yang terkejut mendapati Minseok menariknya tak sopan hanya diam. Teman sekelas Luhan pun hanya bisa di buat melongo dengan sikap Minseok yang tiba-tiba saja menarik Luhan keluar kelas.

Di lorong yang sepi, yang jarang sekali di lewati, kini Minseok sedang melampiaskan rasa kesalnya terhadap Luhan. Minseok membanting Luhan ke tembok dan memukul wajahnya begitu keras hingga bibir Luhan mengeluarkan darah.

Luhan hanya tersenyum miring sambil mengelap darah di bibirnya dengan tangannya. Memandang Minseok begitu tajam dengan matanya yang indah.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani menyentuh ku Minseok?" tanya Luhan remeh.

Minseok kembali memukul wajah Luhan berkali-kali. Menendang perutnya hingga Luhan jatuh tersungkur kemudian duduk diatas perut Luhan dan kembali memukul wajah Luhan berkali-kali. Minseok kemudian menghentikan pukulannya. Matanya yang sejak tadi di butakan oleh emosi kini berubah menjadi genangan air mata yang telah tumbah menetes di baju Luhan.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau lakukan ini Luhan? Apa salah mereka kepada mu?"

Minseok memukul dada Luhan berkali-kali. Tangisan Minseok terus terdengar begitu sakit di telinga Luhan. Luhan diam dan hanya bisa melihat apa yang Minseok sedang lakukan kepadanya. Wajah Luhan yang datar terus memandang Minseok yang masih terus menangis.

"Minseok…"

Tak ada sahutan dari Minseok.

"Minseok…"

Minseok masih terus menangis.

Luhan menangkap kedua tangan Minseok dan bangun dari posisinya. Hatinya sedikit senang dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Memangku Minseok yang sedang menangis layakya seorang bayi yang sedang menangis meminta susu. Luhan menghapus air mata Minseok dengan kedua tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan Minseok. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Minseok yang memerah karena menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak menyangka aku telah membuat mu menangis seperti ini. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku Minseok."

Minseok memandang Luhan tak mengerti. Begitu mudahnya dia mengucapkan kata maaf dari bibirnya setelah apa yang dia perbuat kepada Kris. Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan.

"Tidak mudah untuk memaafkan mu Luhan setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris."

Ketika Minseok akan berdiri, tangan Luhan langsung memeluk pinggang Minseok. Luhan menarik tubuh Mineok untuk mendekat padanya. Dirasa ada perlawanan dari Luhan, tangan Minseok menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak semakin dekat dengannya.

"Karena dia, nama ku telah menjadi jelek di mata mu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat mu tidak membenci ku?"

"Luhan lepaskan aku."

Minseok terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya. Luhan hanya diam memandang Minseok dengan mata sendu.

"Jika aku pergi, apa kau akan merindukan ku?"

Minseok memandang Luhan. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam.

"Aku akan menunjukan siapa yang bersalah di sini."

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, ikut aku ke rumah. Aku akan menunjukan siapa dia yang sebenarnya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Minseok. Dia membantu Minseok untuk berdiri. Sebentar Luhan hanya menyentuh pipi Minseok sebelum dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minseok dengan wajah melongo. Tanda tanya besar kini berada di pikiran Minseok. Ada apa dengan sikap Luhan barusan?

Minseok menyentuh pipinya, merasakan sentuhan Luhan yang masih bisa dia rasakan. Lalu sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Minseok sekarang.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Minseok begitu menyesal tak bisa ikut ke rumah Suho bersama dengan Chanyeol. Minseok harus berbohong pada Chanyeol agar dia bisa mencari tahu maksud dari ucapan Luhan hari ini.

Chanyeol hanya menggangguk ketika dia percaya dengan kebohongan Minseok. Minseok menghela napas panjangnya melihat Chanyeol telah pergi duluan. Tidak jauh dari tempat Minseok berdiri sekarang, Luhan sedang menunggu Minseok. Mata Minseok yang melihat Luhan sedang berdiri mematung menunggunya kini berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun melihat Minseok sedang berjalan dengan Luhan. Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan, Minseok merasa canggung. Ada perasaan takut ketika dia berjalan berdua dengan Luhan. Luhan terlihat aneh dimatanya. Minseok berpikir bahwa sikap Luhan sekarang seperti bukan Luhan. Luhan hanya diam dan fokus menatap ke depan tanpa mengajak Minseok berbicara.

"Luhan, bagaimana dengan luka di wajah mu?"

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Baik-baik saja Minseok. Pukulan mu begitu menyakitkan."

Lalu Luhan tertawa/ Minseok memandang Luhan terkejut.

"Kau tidak marah pada ku karena aku memukul mu?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menghadap ke arah Minseok.

"Jika itu membuat mu sedikit lebih baik, aku tidak akan marah. Itu sudah menjadi resiko bagi ku."

"Kau aneh. Sikap mu seperti bukan Luhan seperti biasanya."

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan. Keningnya berkerut tipis dan kembali mengikuti Minseok dan Luhan semakin dekat.

Minseok berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah Luhan ketika Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya. Luhan menoleh kebelakang melihat Minseok yang ragu untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Minseok. Masuklah."

Minseok mengeratkan kedua tangannya di selempangan tasnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan. Luhan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya. Sehun berdecak tak suka ketika rasa penasarannya semakin besar sekarang. Dia masuk ke pekarangan rumah Luhan dan berjalan menuju belakang rumah Luhan.

Rumah Luhan sama seperti pertama kali Minseok melihatnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tiba-tiba Minseok ingat dengan pintu yang terkunci dari luar. Dia harus bisa membuka pintu itu segera.

"Minseok mengapa kau masih berdiri saja disana? Kemarilah."

Minseok berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Luhan mengambil tasnya dan menaruhnya di sofa. Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok dan menariknya untuk duduk.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan kepada ku Luhan?"

"Pertama, kita harus mengisi perut kita dahulu. Makan siang."

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mencari makanan yang bisa disantap. Minseok menghela napasnya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan meminta izin pada Luhan untuk menggunakan toiletnya.

Pada kesempatan itu, Minseok dengan segera berjalan menuju pintu yang terkunci tersebut. Minseok mencari kunci pintu itu dengan tergesa-gesa sambil terus melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Takutnya jika Luhan tiba-tiba datang memergokinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ayolah. Dimana dia menyimpan kuncinya?"

Minseok terus berdecak kesal. Menjambak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasannya. Terdengar begitu jelas suara Luhan yang memanggil nama Minseok. Minseok akhirnya menyerah. Dia kembali ke ruang tv sambil berjalan malas, tapi matanya menyipit ketika menatap sebuah benda berkilau sedang bergantung di balik lemari. Sebuah kunci. Senyum Minseok langsung mengembang lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil kunci tersebut.

"Minseok apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terkejut dengan sosok Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Minseok langsung memasukan kunci itu ke dalam saku celananya. Dia tertawa kikuk untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

.

.

Di luar sana, Sehun masih berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam antara Minseok dan Luhan. Mendapati pintu belakang rumah Luhan tidak terkunci, Sehun dengan segera membuka kenop pintu tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Suara yang terdengar seperti seseorang dengan mulut yang di bekap sesuatu.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan. Kini dia mencari tahu dimana sumber suara tersebut. Telinganya menjadi menajam ketika suara itu terdengar begitu jelas di balik garasi mobil. Sehun berdecak karena garasi tersebut terkunci.

Di dalam rumah, Luhan terus mengoceh tak jelas tentang ceritanya yang menurut Minseok itu tak penting sama sekali. Dia bosan. Minseok membanting sendoknya dan menatap Luhan kesal.

"Bukankah kau ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada ku Luhan?"

"…"

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan kepada ku?"

"…"

Minseok terlalu marah dengan sikap bodoh Luhan sekarang. Dia mengambil air minum dan meminumnya sampai habis. Kembali Minseok menatap Luhan tajam.

"Kau jangan diam saja Luhan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap mu. Terkadang kau bersikap seperti orang jahat dan sekarang kau bersikap layaknya orang yang baik. Apa kau sedang membodohi ku dengan sikap mu itu?"

Luhan meletakan sendoknya. Dia menunduk tak berani melihat Minseok. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Sebuah isakan pelan terdengar sekarang. Minseok terkejut. Mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba menangis? Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang kini ada di pikiran Minseok.

Di garasi mobil sekarang, Sehun akhirnya bisa membobol masuk ke dalam. Hanya menggunakan sebuah kawat kecil sebagai manipulasi kunci, kini dia telah berada di dalam garasi mobil. Matanya langsung dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang sedang terikat di kursi dengan wajah yang tertutup kain. Sehun langsung menghampiri orang itu dan segera membuka kain penutup muka orang tersebut. Matanya kembali dikejutkan oleh orang yang sekarang ada di depannya sekarang. Mendapati Suho yang sedang menangis.

"Suho hyung."

Sehun mencoba untuk membuka tali pengikat yang mengikat kaki dan juga tangan Suho.

.

.

Kini Minseok yang tidak tahu mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba menangis hanya bisa melihat Luhan dengan wajah bingung. Dia ingin menenangkan Luhan tapi untuk sekarang Minseok merasa jika Luhan saat ini sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Minseok lebih memilih diam dan hanya memandangi Luhan yang menangis.

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Dia menghapus air matanya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Minseok semakin di buat tak mengerti dengan sikap Luhan sekarang.

"Lu—"

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Luhan sekarang. Minseok terkejut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan? Apa dia sedang kerasukan sesuatu? Minseok panik. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Minseok sayang, kau ingin tahu apa tentang diri anak ini? Dia begitu kasihan. Kau tidak pantas untuk anak yang terlihat lemah seperti dia."

"Luhan kau –"

Perkataan Minseok terhenti ketika Luhan dengan cepat mencengkram lehernya begitu kuat. Mencekek lehernya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga wajah Minseok memerah dan tak sanggup bernapas.

"Luhan lepaskan aku."

Sebuah bayangan kisah mengerikan terlihat di mata Minseok sekarang. Bagaimana cara Luhan membunuh Kris. Bayangan dengan kisah pembunuhan yang begitu cepat terjadi tepat di matanya. Luhan memukul pundak Kris dengan sebuah kayu berkali-kali hingga Kris tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke gudang tua dekat hutan. Disanalah Luhan memulai aksinya. Menyiksa Kris terus menerus sampai Kris tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan yang begitu gila dan senang ketika dia memukul Kris dengan balok kayu. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan yang begitu serius ketika dia menusuk tubuh Kris dan mencokel matanya dengan pisau yang Luhan bawa.

Mata Minseok sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat bagaimana cara Luhan membunuh Kris sekarang. Mata Minseok mengeluarkan air mata. Minseok memukul tangan Luhan terus menerus tetapi Luhan tidak melepaskan tangannya dari leher Minseok. Hingga akhirnya Minseok mengambil sebuah garpu dan menusuknya di tangan Luhan. Luhan yang kesakitan langsung melepaskan Minseok.

"Minseok kau tega sekali pada ku."

Seringaian tajam begitu mengerikan di wajah Luhan. Darah yang keluar dari tangan Luhan menetes ke meja dan juga lantai. Luhan langsung menarik tangan Minseok ketika Minseok akan melarikan diri. Menodongkan sebuah pisau di leher Minseok.

"Kau mau kemana sayang? Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari ku sekarang."

Luhan tertawa keras. Dia memaksa Minseok untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju garasi mobil.

.

.

Sehun masih berusaha mencari benda untuk bisa melepaskan ikatan Suho. "Suho hyung bertahanlah." Sehun menemukan pisau kecil dan langsung melepaskan ikatan Suho. Lalu sebuah suara terdengar semakin dekat kearah garasi. Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan ikatan Suho tapi sebuah nasib sial menimpa mereka berdua. Luhan dan Minseok telah sampai di garasi sebelum Sehun berhasil menyelamatkan Suho.

"Wah wah wah. Lihat apa yang sekarang aku lihat. Seorang rubah telah masuk ke dalam kandang rusa dan menyelamatkan temannya."

Luhan tertawa. Sehun terkejut melihat keadaan Minseok yang sedang di todong sebuah pisau oleh Luhan. Minseok yang juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun hanya diam memandang Sehun cemas. Minseok melirik Luhan sambil tangannya meraih sebuah obeng tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan ketika mereka masuk ke dalam garasi.

"Minseok hyung.."

Luhan menjambak rambut Minseok dan menariknya untuk membawanya di samping Suho. Mata Minseok membulat ketika melihat Suho yang terikat. Foto yang Chanyeol perlihatkan padanya pagi ini ternyata adalah Suho. Minseok mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Menahan semua emosinya sekarang. Sehun yang masih di depan Suho dan masih memegang pisau kecil hanya bisa diam ketika Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Buang pisau itu." kata Luhan.

Sehun diam. Dia semakin mengeratkan pisau kecil itu di tangannya.

"Aku bilang buang pisau itu." Suara Luhan mulai meninggi.

Luhan menendang Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh. Wajah Sehun yang takut dan ingin menangis dengan keadaanya sekarang, memilih untuk terus kuat. Kuat menghadapi sikap Luhan yang mengerikan di matanya.

"Sehun, buang pisau itu." seru Minseok pelan.

Sehun menatap Minseok dengan mata sendunya. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sehun langsung membuang pisau kecil ke sembarang tempat. Tawa Luhan semakin menjadi ketika melihat sikap Sehun yang penakut. Sehun langsung mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Luhan.

Luhan menarik rambut Minseok dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Suho.

"Lihatlah siapa yang ada di depan mu sekarang."

Suho semakin menangis. Mata Minseok yang terlihat dingin dan penuh emosi hanya bisa melihat Suho dalam diam. Minseok tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Suho, Sehun, dan dirinya sendiri. Minseok merasa lemah.

"Mengapa kau mengirim foto Suho pada Chanyeol? Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

Cengkraman tangan Luhan di rambut Minseok semakin kuat.

"Aku ingin kau bermain dengan ku Minseok. Jika kau bisa menyelamatkan Suho, aku akan melepaskannya tapi jika kau gagal, kau akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Kematian Suho ada di depan mu sekarang seperti kau melihat bagaimana kematian Kris."

Mata Minseok membulat. Menyebut nama Kris membuat Minseok semakin tak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kris dulu, tapi untuk sekarang dia harus bisa menyelamatkan nyawa temannya yang lain meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Minseok tersenyum miring.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan gagal kali ini."

Minseok berbalik dan langsung menusuk obeng yang dia sembunyikan di saku celananya tepat di dada sebelah kanan Luhan. Dia mendorong Luhan ke rak yang penuh dengan peralatan mekanik. Minseok menelan salivanya cepat dengan napas yang naik turun begitu cepat. Dirasa keadaan aman, Minseok membantu Sehun berdiri dan mengambil pisau kecil yang Sehun buang.

Minseok langsung memotong tali pengikat Suho dengan cepat sambil mengawasi keadaan Luhan. Suho berhasil di selamatkan. Minseok menyuruh Sehun untuk segera membawa Suho keluar dari garasi. Minseok terkejut ketika dia melihat Luhan mulai sadar dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

Mata Luhan menajam melihat Sehun membawa Suho keluar dari garasinya. Luhan langsung menahan pergerakan Sehun dan Suho dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya. Minseok terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Dia kemudian menahan tangan Luhan agar Luhan tidak menarik Sehun dan Suho kembali.

"Kau sudah kalah Luhan. Permainan berakhir. Aku menang. Kau harus melepaskan Suho sekarang."

Luhan menarik pisau kecil yang Minseok gunakan untuk membuka tali pengikat Suho. Menodong pisau tersebut ke leher Minseok. Minseok menelan salivanya cepat, ketika pucuk pisau tersebut menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Luhan masih belum melepaskan kekuatan telekinesisnya pada Sehun dan Suho. Minseok yang masih berusaha untuk membuat Luhan menghentikan kekuatannya itu hanya bisa diam menahan tangan Luhan.

"Hei Sehun, apa yang akan terjadi jika Minseok hyung mu yang begitu menyayangi mu tiba-tiba meninggalkan mu?"

Luhan memberikan sayatan kecil pada leher Minseok. Tetesan darah keluar dari leher Minseok. Suara kesakitan Minseok mulai terdengar. Sehun terkejut. Dia melirik Suho yang kini lemas. Pikirannya kalut tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bingung dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Sehun menangis mendengar suara kesakitan Minsek lagi. Luhan kembali menyayat leher Minseok dan sayatan itu semakin dalam. Minseok menangis menahan rasa sakit yang Luhan berikan.

"Luhan kumohon jangan lakukan ini."

"…"

"Kumohon lepaskan Sehun. Jangan sakiti dia juga."

Luhan berhenti menyayat leher Minseok. Dia kemudian berbisik pada Minseok.

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan ketika aku melespak mereka?"

Minseok menoleh. Dia menatap Luhan geram. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari permainan Luhan sekarang. Minseok kemudian mencium Luhan dengan cepat. Ciuman kasar dengan penuh pemaksaan di setiap lumatannya.

Luhan tersenyum miring di balik ciuman Minseok. Luhan perlahan menghentikan telekinesisnya pada Sehun dan Suho. Dia menarik pinggang Minseok dan memeluknya erat. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Minseok tiba-tiba menjambak rambut belakang Luhan sehingga ciuman mereka terhenti. Minseok meyeringai. "Cukup sampai disini Luhan." Minseok dengan cepat memukul perut Luhan keras dengan lututnya dan memukul wajah Luhan hingga Luhan tersungkur.

"Sehun cepat pergi!"

Dengan cepat Sehun membawa Suho pergi keluar dari garasi mobil Luhan. Perasaan takut masih Sehun rasakan dan juga perasaan bersalah pada Minseok. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Minseok dari siksaan Luhan.

.

.

 **-Masa Ini-**

"Lucas. Luhan menceritakannya pada ku siapa Lucas itu setelah aku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terkunci di rumah Luhan. Aku menyentuh pisau yang Luhan gunakan untuk membunuh Kris dan juga korban lainnya."

Sang wartawan serius menulis apa yang Minseok ceritakan. Minseok meraih sebuah foto dari laci kecil di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum melihat foto tersebut.

"Aku begitu terkejut ternyata Luhan dan Lucas adalah orang yang sama."

Minseok tersenyum. Dia mengembalikan foto tersebut ke tempat semula. Dia melihat sang wartawan dengan wajah dingin.

"Lucas adalah alter ego dari Luhan."

"Bagaimana Luhan mengetahui jika dirinya mempunyai alter ego? Terlebih lagi Lucas adalah seorang pembunuh."

Minseok menghela napasnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon. Melihat langit begitu biru. Cuaca begitu cerah hari ini tapi perasaan Minseok tidak. Dia berbalik melihat sang wartawan yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Apakah Anda membawa Luhan ke seorang psikiater?"

"Tidak. Luhan tidak ingin memeriksa keadaannya pada seorang psikiater. Dia lebih memilih untuk melawan Lucas sendirian."

Minseok menunduk sebentar. Mengingat bagaimana Luhan melawan Lucas untuk menguasai dirinya. Begitu menyedihkan bagi Minseok.

.

.

 **-Masa Lalu-**

Minseok melihat Luhan dengan wajah takutnya. Rasa ragu untuk mendekati Luhan dia rasakan. Dia mengambil pisau yang Luhan gunakan untuk melukai lehernya. Berjaga-jaga jika Luhan tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Luhan memegang kepalanya. Melihat Minseok dengan wajah kesakitan. Kepalanya begitu sakit. Pening di kepalanya membuat Luhan menjambak rambutnya kuat. Lalu Luhan menjerit begitu keras.

Minseok terkejut.

"Luhan kau kenapa?"

Luhan masih terus menjerit sambil menjembak rambutnya. Air matanya keluar tanda bahwa Luhan merasa tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya begitu lemah melawan Lucas yang terus memojokan dirinya untuk terus membuatnya semakin mendominasi dirinya.

Minseok ingin mendekati Luhan. Minseok ingin menenangkan Luhan. Tapi Minseok terus diam berdiri di tempatnya. Tubuh Minseok bergetar dan dia tiba-tiba merasakan air matanya keluar. Mengapa dia ikut menangis ketika melihat Luhan terlihat menyedihkan di depannya sekarang?

Minseok menjatuhkan pisau yang dia bawa. Dia mundur perlahan sambil menahan tangisannya. Minseok tidak sanggup lagi. Dia lebih memilih berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terus menjerit dalam tangisannya.

Minseok terus berlari mengikuti langkah kakinya. Hatinya sakit melihat Luhan begitu tersakiti. Meskipun Minseok tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba menjerit sambil menangis tak jelas, tapi hatinya merasa bahwa Luhan begitu tersiksa. Hatinya merasa begitu sakit dan perasaan menyesal dia rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Chapter ini alurnya udah maju mundur ya, berharap readers ngerti sama alur ceritanya ^^ dan tentang Luharem!, seperti yang tertulis di summary nya, cerita ini tidak ada tanda2 bahwa Luhan dan member EXO lainnya saling berinteraksi :v malah banyakan interaksi LuMin nya :D jadi untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya cerita ini gag ada slight!Luharem nya ^^ /gag bisa ngefeel ketika bikin interaksi Luharem :v maah prefer ke LuMin :D/ maafkan ke khilafan/? Authornya pas nulis summary T^T /bow/**

 **Terima kasih kepada readers :**

 **DoremifasolaXiu, Bikuta-chann, jiraniatriana, Laras Sekar Kinanthi, Clown Shadow /makasih sampe PM segala :D/, Kimmie179, minnie, HamsterXiumin /as always with ur long review :D/, Ad33M, feyy, KKXL99, starie9094, Guest(?), hauradhiyafa. Classical Violin, , Lululalala, dan yang udah fav & follow ff ini ^^ **


	4. Psychopass! - 4

Minseok berjalan menuju taman dekat rumahnya. Hatinya masih sakit dan air matanya masih terus keluar. Minseok tidak bisa berhenti menangis sekarang. Duduk di kursi taman sendirian sambil menjerit keras menjadi pelampiasan Minseok untuk melepaskan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Mengapa aku?"

Minseok menghirup nafas dalam setelah dia merasa lebih baik. Dia telah berhenti menangis. Membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi di rumah Luhan benar-bnar hal yang buruk bagi Minseok. Kini dia harus segera mencari jalan keluar agar Luhan tidak lagi mencari korban selanjutnya, terutama teman-temannya. Minseok harus melindungi teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia melihat nama Chanyeol berada di layar ponselnya. Minseok menghela nafas berat sebelum dia mengangkat panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Hyung ini aku, Chanyeol."

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Suho hyung –"

Ada jeda yang tertinggal dari ucapan Chanyeol. Terdengar suara isakann pelan dari suara Chanyeol yang berat. Minseok hanya tersenyum miris mendengar isakan Chanyeol.

"Aku sekarang ada di rumah Suho hyung. Aku begitu terkejut melihatnya datang ke rumah bersama dengan Sehun. Suho hyung…dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dia tidak mengizinkan siapa saja untuk menemuinya termasuk orang tuanya sendiri. Dia seperti orang yang trauma akan sesuatu. Suho hyung juga terus menyebut nama mu dan juga Luhan hyung sambil menjerit tak jelas. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja hyung?"

Minseok kembali menarik nafas panjang. Kini dia merasakan pening di kepalanya muncul.

"Apakah hyung tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Besok aku akan menemui Suho."

"Hyung aku takut. Aku takut jika –"

"Chanyeol,tenanglah. Lebih baik kau jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak sekarang."

Minseok langsung memutuskan panggilan Chanyeol. Pening di kepalanya semakin sakit. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Minseok langsung berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

.

.

Tengah malam, Luhan terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya semenjak dia melawan Lucas yang ingin mendomisai tubuhnya. Dia berjalan ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Luhan masih merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama sakit pada luka akibat tusukan yang Minseok berikan ketika meraka sedang bertarung di garasi mobilnya. Dia meremas kuat gelas kaca yang dia genggam kemudian langsung melemparkannya ke tembok. Kesal, marah,dan emosi Luhan meluap mengingat apa yang telah Lucas lakukan pada Minseok dan temannya.

"Mengapa aku harus memiliki kepribadian seperti ini? Mengapa aku harus memiliki kekuatan sialan ini? Aku hanya ingin hidup normal layaknya orang normal lainnya."

Luhan mengambil pisau yang ada di sampingnya. Dia memposisikan pisau tersebut pada pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika pisau tersebut menyentuh kulitnya. Dia menelan salivanya cepat dan dia mulai menyayat pergelangan tangannya perlahan. Kini sebuah sayatan panjang tercetak di pergelangan tangannya yang putih.

Desahan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya. Luhan langsung menjatuhkan pisau yang dia bawa. Air matanya langsung keluar. Bunuh diri bukan jalan yang tepat untuk saat ini, itulah yang Luhan pikirkan. Dia menyesali apa yang telah dia perbuat sekarang.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja dapur. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Menangis karena dia telah menyakiti banyak orang. Menangis karena telah membuat orang yang di sayangi menjadi takut dan membencinya.

"Minseok apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Luhan ingin sekali mengakhir hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri. Pikiran sempit itu terus berputar dalam otaknya. Terserah dengan cara yang bagaimana, yang jelas dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya agar kejadian yang mengerikan tidak akan terulang lagi. Tapi satu hal yang membuat diri Luhan terus menahan dirinya agar tidak melakukan hal tersebut adalah karena Minseok, orang yang Luhan sayangi. Luhan masih ingin berjuang sekuat dia mampu bertahan agar Minseok bisa melihatnya tanpa ada rasa benci dimata Minseok ketika Luhan bersamanya. Luhan masih ingin terus berjuang agar Minseok bisa menerima dia apa adanya.

"Minseok maafkan aku."

Luhan terus menangis. Memanggil nama Minseok dalam tangisannya.

.

.

Hari ini di sekolah, seperti biasanya. Melakukan hal yang selalu menjadi prioritas utama bagi siswa. Menerima pelajran dari guru, menyelesaikan tugas yang guru berikan, mendapat hukuman jika tidak mengerjakan tugas dan lain sebagainya yang selalu terlihat setiap hari di sekolah. Tapi untuk Minseok, hal tersebut kini tidak menjadi priotas utama lagi. Kini hal yang lebih utama adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan teman-temannya dari kejaran seorang psikopat berwajah tampan.

"Minseok, ada yang mencari mu."

Minseok melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Sehun sedang berdiri memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Minseok tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri Sehun. Melihat wajah Sehun yang datar membuat Minseok sedikit lega. Lega karena mereka semua pasti tidak akan tahu apa yang kini Sehun rasakan sekarang. Apakah Sehun sedang bahagia, sedih, atau pun marah. Semua itu tertutupi oleh wajahnya yang kelewat datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

Tapi dibalik wajah datar Sehun, Minseok tahu apa yang kini Sehun rasakan. Perasaan takut sekaligus cemas karena kejadian kemarin. Sehun masih terus mengingat kejadian dimana Luhan yang terlihat begitu berbeda dimatanya. Ada rasa kecewa sekaligus tanda tanya di benak Sehun tentang perubahan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi gila.

Kini di atap sekolah , Sehun dan Minseok hanya diam melihat pemandangan sekolah mereka. Sehun yang masih enggan untuk bertanya perihal kejadian kemarin pada Minseok memilih bungkam meskipun pikirannya dan juga hatinya begitu penasaran.

"Sehun,kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut. Dia menoleh kearah Minseok.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada mu hyung."

Minseok tertawa pelan. Dia melihat Sehun sebentar lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat mu menangis."

Minseok menunduk. Pikirannya masih berputar pada kejadian kemarin. Dia berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas atap.

"Apa kau membenci Luhan setelah kejadian kemarin?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apakah aku harus membencinya atau malah semakin penasaran dengan sikap Luhan hyung yang tiba-tiba menjadi kasar."

Minseok menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya darimana dulu hyung. Kejadian kemarin seperti mimpi buruk bagi ku. Dan aku berpikir bahwa kejadian itu memang hanya mimpi buruk lalu keesokan harinya akan kembali seperti biasa. Tapi nyatanya hal tersebut adalah nyata."

"Semua mimpi buruk pasti akan terlihat nyata, bukan? Aku tiap hari mengalaminya semenjak aku mengenal Luhan. Dia adalah orang yang menuntun ku pada kegelapan. Semua yang hal yang berurusan padanya selalu berakhir mimpi buruk."

"Apa maksud hyung?"

Minseok tertawa pelan.

"Jika kau tahu bagaimana Luhan yang sebenarnya, pasti kau tidak akan mau berteman dengan Luhan."

"Hyung kau semakin membuat ku penasaran."

Sehun berdecak. Kini Sehun telah memposisikan dirinya berdiri di hadapan Minseok. Melihat wajahnya dengan mata yang di buat setajam mungkin. Mencari apa maksud dari perkataan Minseok tadi.

Minseok kembali tertawa. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Sehun pelan. Ada perasaan sakit yang Minseok rasakan ketika tangannya menyentuh rambut Sehun. Kejadian dimana setelah Sehun dan Suho keluar dari garasi mobil Luhan. Sehun terus menangis dalam perjalan menuju rumah Suho. Tangisannya tak bisa dia hentikan hingga Sehun sampai di rumah Suho. Suho yang hanya diam sejak di perjalanan hanya bisa menangis memeluk Sehun saat dia telah sampai di rumahnya. Dan bayangan Chanyeol yang berada di rumah Suho terlihat. Wajah khawatir Chanyeol dan kedua orang tua Suho begitu menyedihkan.

Minseok memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Melihat kilasan cerita Sehun dan Suho sukses membuatnya ingin menangis. Minseok menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di depan Sehun. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dia harus terlihat kuat untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang telah Luhan lakukan.

"Apa hyung menyukai Luhan hyung?"

Minseok menarik tangannya dari rambut Sehun. Dia diam sebentar menatap Sehun karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Sehun berikan. Memiliki perasaan suka pada Luhan? bahkan Minseok tidak ada niatan untuk membuat benih-benih rasa suka pada Luhan.

"Tidak. Bukankah aku telah mengatakan kepada mu bahwa aku menyukai mu, Sehun."

"Tapi sepertinya hyung tahu banyak tentang Luhan hyung."

"Apakah dengan tahu banyak tentang Luhan bisa dikatakan kalau aku menyukainya?"

Sehun diam. Dia hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman di wajah Sehun membuat Minseok merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya Sehun tidak merasa takut lagi.

"Untuk sekarang, setelah pulang sekolah kau langsung pulang. Jangan mampir kemana pun meskipun kau ingin. Jangan keluar rumah pada saat malam hari. Jika ada hal yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa menghubungi ku. Aku bisa membantu mu."

"Terima kasih hyung atas perhatian mu. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Aku minta maaf jika nanti aku akan merepotkan mu."

"Demi keselamatan mu saja, Sehun."

Minseok menepuk pundak Sehun pelan lalu dia berjalan kearah pintu atap sekolah. Minseok berhenti di depan pintu ketika Sehun memanggilnya.

"Minseok hyung…"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau..apa hyung benar-benar menyukai ku?"

Semburat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Sehun. Salahkan saja kulitnya yang putih sehingga rona merah tersebut terlihat jelas di pipinya sekarang.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu?"

Sehun menghampiri Minseok masih dengan wajah yang malu-malu. Wajahnya sedikit dia tundukan agar Minseok tidak melihat dengan jelas rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja hyung."

Minseok mengacak rambut Sehun gemas. Senyum manis terlihat di wajah Minseok.

"Kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Ketika Minseok dan Sehun akan berjalan menuruni tangga, mereka berdua melihat sosok Luhan sedang berdiri diam memandang Minseok dan Sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Sehun langsung mendekat pada Minseok dan menarik pelan lengan baju Minseok. Berlindung di balik punggung Minseok.

Tentu saja mata Minseok terkejut melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba berdiri diam dengan tatapan kosong layaknya patung yang mengerikan. Minseok mencoba untuk tenang. Tangannya mengusap tangan Sehun pelan agar Sehun tidak cemas.

Perlahan Minseok dan Sehun menuruni anak tangga dan semakin dekat dengan Luhan. Sehun menelan salivanya cepat dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Sehun merasa takut melihat Luhan sekarang. Tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Minseok yang kecil.

Luhan menyebut nama Minseok ketika Minseok dan Sehun melewatinya. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melirik Luhan lalu berbalik menyuruh Sehun untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Sehun menggeleng cepat tak mau mengikuti apa yang Minseok suruh. Minseok memberikan senyuman pada Sehun dan mengelus pipi Sehun dengan terus membujuk Sehun untuk segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk meyakinkan Sehun agar dia segera kembali ke kelasnya. Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk tak berdaya dan berjalan lesu kembali ke kelasnya. Dia menoleh melihat Minseok untuk meyakinkan bahwa Minseok akan baik-baik saja jika hanya berdua dengan Luhan. Minseok mengangguk pasti saat Sehun melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir.

.

.

 **-Masa Ini-**

Sang wartawan mengambil jus jeruknya. Meneguknya hingga habis dalam tenggorakannya yang mengering. Minseok yang melihat minuman sang wartawan telah habis langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mengambil kaleng bir yang ada di kulkas dan memberikan bir tersebut pada sang wartawan. Wartawan itu tersenyum sembrari mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minseok saat Minseok memberikan bir itu padanya.

"Setelah Anda tahu bahwa Lucas adalah alter ego dari Luhan, apakah Anda masih berkomunikasi dengannya?"

"Aku berharap aku tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan Luhan atau pun alter egonya, Lucas. Tapi nasib buruk terus menghampiri ku. Aku selalu di pertemukan dengan Luhan."

"Sampai sekarang apakah Anda masih berhubungan dengan Luhan?"

"Tentu saja aku dan Luhan masih berhubungan. Bahkan hubungan kami bisa dibilang tak akan bisa terpisahkan."

Minseok menatap wartawan dengan wajah serius dan itu membuat sang wartawan terkejut. Tubuh sang wartawan sebentar terlihat bergetar saat Minseok menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit menajam. Keringat sebesar biji jagung tiba-tiba keluar dari kening sang wartawan.

Detik selanjutnya Minseok tertawa. Sang wartawan hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya tak mengerti lalu dia ikut tertawa canggung.

"Hei Tuan Wartawan, kau percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan?"

Wartawan itu melihat Minseok yang masih tertawa.

"Jadi Anda hanya bercanda Tuan Kim?"

Minseok telah berhenti tertawa karena perutnya kesakitan terus menertawai orang yang ada di depannya. Minseok berdeham pelan dan kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Maaf aku seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu pada mu. Tapi Tuan, sungguh...kau terlihat begitu serius sejak pertama aku menceritakan tentang Luhan kepada mu. Aku hanya ingin me _rilex_ kan suasana saja."

"Tuan Kim, _joke_ mu membuat ku sedikit takut."

"Maaf."

Wartawan itu kini bisa bernafas lega. Dia tertawa pelan mendapati dirinya mendapatkan sebuah cadaan yang terlihat serius dimatanya. Dia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap keringat di keningnya.

"Lalu setelah Luhan menculik Suho, apakah setelah itu ada korban yang lain?"

"Tentu. Perilaku Luhan atau bisa aku panggil Lucas, tidak sampai berhenti hanya dengan menculik Suho. Korban Luhan selanjutnya bahkan terbunuh dengan wajah yang terlihat _bahagia._ "

.

.

 **-Masa Lalu-**

Luhan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Minseok langsung mengukuti langkah Luhan dari belakang.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja Luhan."

"Aku akan berusaha terlihat baik jika itu bisa membuat mu senang melihat keadaan ku."

Minseok tersenyum remeh.

Mata Minseok tertuju pada pergelangan tangan Luhan yang di perban. Minseok terkejut tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya itu.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk memotong urat nadi mu?"

"Iya."

Minseok masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali terkejut. Dia memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Kau ingin mengakhiri hidup mu dan meninggalkan pertanggungjawaban mu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris dan Suho?"

"Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan Minseok. Aku akan dengan senang hati mempertanggungjawabkan atas perbuatan ku jika memang itu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Ada alasan lain mengapa aku memotong urat nadi ku."

Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang dia sembunyikan di saku celananya. Mengapa setiap kali dia berhadapan dengan Luhan perasaannya selalu tak karuan? Minseok ingin mencari tahu soal jawaban itu.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa alasan lain itu. Aku –"

"Aku akan memberikan jawabannya kepada mu."

Luhan menatap Minseok dalam. Matanya yang indah memandang Minseok sedih. Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan menarik tubuh Minseok pelan. Minseok terkejut ketika Luhan menariknya untuk mendekat padanya.

Luhan memeluk pinggang Minseok. Tangannya mengelus pipi Minseok pelan. Mata Minseok masih di buat terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya. Matanya tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memandang Luhan terus menerus.

Ibu jari Luhan menyentuh bibir Minseok yang sedikit terbuka. Setelahnya Luhan mencium bibir Minseok. Memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibirnya. Cerita menyedihkan Luhan mulai terlihat di mata Minseok sekarang. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan Luhan yang begitu frustasi dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini.

Di balik ciuman mereka berdua, Minseok mengeluarkan air matanya. Melihat Luhan yang begitu putus asa dan memotong pergelangan tangannya membuat pertahanan hati Minseok runtuh. Melihat Luhan yang sendirian menangis dalam kegelapan sambil memanggil namanya.

Luhan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan memeluk Minseok. Sekarang Minseok menangis dalam pelukan Luhan. Luhan semakin mengertakan pelukannya. Dirinya merasa sedikit lebih tenang memeluk Minseok seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengangkat wajah Minseok dan menghapus air matanya.

"Alasan lain mengapa aku memotong urat nadi ku adalah karena aku terlalu lemah dibandingkan dengan kepribadian ku yang lain. Aku ingin melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin melihatnya menyakiti mu lagi, Minseok. Tapi aku terus berusaha untuk menekan semua pemikiran negatif itu karena aku yakin aku bisa membuat mu melihat diri ku tanpa ada rasa benci di mata mu."

Minseok masih terus menangis. Mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan membuat hatinya sakit. Kejadian dimana Minseok meninggalkan Luhan di garasi mobil kemarin kembali masuk dalam ingatannya. Luhan yang menangis dan menjerit tak karuan melawan sang alter ego sendirian.

"Aku akan mengantar mu ke psikiter jika itu bisa membuat mu merasa lebih baik, Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan Minseok.

"Jadi siapa yang menjadai kepribadian mu yang satunya?"

"Namanya Lucas. Kau sudah sering bertemu dengannya dibandingkan diri ku."

Masih ada segala macam pertanyaan yang ingin Minseok tanyakan pada Luhan tapi Minseok menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukannya. Minseok menyadari satu hal setelah apa yang barusan Luhan lakukan padanya. Kepribadian yang dimiliki Luhan begitu hangat dan membuat Minseok merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Minseok kembali memeluk Luhan. Merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan. Minseok tersenyum bahagia di balik pelukannya.

.

.

Pukul 2 dini hari. Bunyi sirine mobil polisi serta ambulance terus terdengar di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah Minseok. Seorang wanita berumur 40-an tiba-tiba berteriak histeris melihat sebuah mayat terikat di tiang rambu jalan. Wanita itu langsung menghubungi polisi.

Setelah polisi sampai di tempat, wanita itu kini berdiri di antara 2 polisi yang meminta keterangan terkait mayat tersebut. Wajahnya masih terkejut dan tubuhnya yang kurus bergetar.

"Terima kasih Nyonya atas laporan mu. Kami akan menghubungi mu jika ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut."

"Salah satu petugas kami akan mengantar Anda pulang ke rumah."

Polisi yang memeriksa tempat kejadian pembunuhan itu menggeleng tak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Dia berbalik tak sanggup melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review kalian ^^ dan maafkan jika (selama masa) penulisan ff ini terlalu banyak typo dimana-mana T^T**

 **Kenapa wartawan kepo bgt sama Luhan? –nanti bakalan di jawab di chapter selanjutnya-**

 **Jenjang waktu berapa lama antara masa ini dan masa lalu? –masa lalu dimana member EXO masih umur 16-17an. Member EXO di cerita ini aku gambarin dengan umur yang sama semua, 90line *LMAO* dan masa ini Minseok umurnya real ya (27/28)-**

 **Kenapa Minseok? –karena jika fokusnya ke Sehun nanti malah ceritanya jadi H**H** dong *ROFL* ada hal lain mengapa Luhan milih Minseok buat jadi orang yang selalu di ganggu ^^**

 **Btw aku masih (menjadi) seorang amatiran dalam hal menulis ff *grin***

 **Luhan dan Lucas adalah orang yang sama dan mereka berdua menyukai orang yang sama juga. Jadi gag bakalan ribet klo mereka mau melakukan hubungan yang lebih mendalam lagi kan sama Minseok *ROFL***

 **Sehun uke di cerita ini? -Aku bukan membuat Sehun uke karena sikapnya malu-malu gitu, karena emang dia paling muda dan kesan dewasanya masih belum muncul /di cerita ini/ *LOL* makanya keliatan kyk uke /gag/-**

 **Tentang Minseok yang masuk ke kamar terkunci itu. Chapter selanjutnya bakalan di bahas(?) dan (mungkin) bakalan langsung makan korban banyak *LOL***

 **Apakah cerita ini membuat kalian para pembaca berpikir keras? –terima kasih salah satu atau dari beberapa pembaca suka sama cerita ini dan ngebuat kalian (sampe) mikir keras ya *LMAO* Aku love kamu lohh *kiss* *LOL* dan tbh ya, aku samsek gag ada niatan buat bikin pembaca terkecoh sama ceritanya sih (itu bikin php) tapi yahhh kembali sama pembaca aja klo mikirnya gitu ya its okay (its love) *bow* dan terima kasih (lagi) buat kritikan dari salah satu pembaca ^^ saya suka~-**

 **LuMin bakalan bersatu gag sih nantinya? –di tunggu aja sampe tamat apakah hubungan LuMin menjadi bersemi *LOL*-**

 **Dan sebagai penutupan dari note yang (lumayan) panjang ini, aku ingin mengucapkan minta maaf (sudah menjadi kebiasaan sih ya klo udah menuju bulan Ramadhan selalu maaf2an *ROFL*) jika ada beberapa note yang menyinggung kalian para pembaca ff ku ^^ review aja atau lebih enaknya PM "jika ada" unek2 yg gag enak di hati kalian buat aku huhu T^T**


	5. Psychopass! - 5

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Minseok langsung menghampiri Chanyeol di kursinya. Minseok terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Semenjak Chanyeol mendapatkan pesan bergambar dari Luhan dan melihat keadaan Suho yang trauma, membuat hari-hari Chanyeol menjadi suram. Tak ada lagi senyum di wajahnya.

Wajah Chanyeol yang setiap hari selalu di suguhkan dengan senyum lebarnya dengan wajah yang ceria, kini tak ada lagi selama kejadian yang menimpa Suho kemarin. Kasus pembunuhan ini membuat siapa saja menjadi khawatir setiap harinya.

"Chanyeol, apakah setelah ini kau akan ke rumah Suho?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan mu."

Chanyeol diam. Dia langsung berjalan keluar kelas masih dengan wajah suramnya. Minseok menghela nafas panjang. Berpikir sebentar tentang bagaimana membuat Chanyeol kembali riang.

"Minseok hyung."

Suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Minseok tersadar dari pemikirannya sekarang. Senyumnya melebar ketika matanya menangkap Sehun ada di depan kelasnya.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang."

"Aku ingin pulang bersama mu hyung."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang."

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ponsel Minseok berbunyi. Matanya terkejut saat melihat nama Luhan berada di layar ponselnya. Minseok menyuruh Sehun untuk menunggunya sebentar ketika dia mengangkat panggilan dari Luhan.

"Hei Luhan. Ada apa?"

"Kau ada dimana Minseok?"

"Dalam perjalan pulang."

"Nanti malam apakah kau mau makan malam dengan ku? Di rumah ku?"

Minseok menoleh melihat Sehun. Mengawasinya jika tiba-tiba ada hal yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Baiklah dengan senang hati aku akan menerima undangan makan malam mu. Jam 7 aku akan ke sana."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menunggu mu."

Minseok mematikan panggilan Luhan. Segera dia menghampiri Sehun dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Siapa yang menelfonmu hyung?"

Minseok langsung menoleh melihat Sehun. Berpikir sebentar untuk mencari nama yang sekiranya Sehun kenal di sekolah.

"Lay."

"Lay hyung? Bukankah dia ada di China sekarang?"

Minseok mengangguk.

"Dia hanya merindukan ku saja." kemudian Minseok tertawa canggung.

Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dia dengan malu meraih tangan Minseok. Menggenggamnya dengan perasaan berdebar. Tubuh Minseok bergetar saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Minseok menoleh melihat Sehun yang kini wajahnya telah di penuhi semburat rona merah di waajahnya. Minseok tertawa pelan melihat Sehun yang tersipu malu.

.

.

Pukul 6.45 malam, Minseok bersiap menuju rumah Luhan. Dalam perjalanannya, dia mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol. Menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya sekarang dan keadaan Suho. Dia juga meminta maaf pada Chanyeol karena tidak bisa ke rumah Suho sekarang untuk melihat keadaan Suho yang menjadi semakin buruk, kata Chanyeol saat mereka saling mengirim pesan.

Minseok mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku celananya. Dia menatap kunci tersebut penuh ketakutan sekaligus rasa penasaran. Dia menggenggam kunci itu kuat dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Tepat pukul 7 Minseok telah berada di rumah Luhan. Luhan terlihat bahagia dengan kedatangan Minseok yang tepat waktu. Dia mempersilahkan Minseok masuk sambil tersenyum manis. Dengan senang hati Minseok terus menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Luhan.

" _Well_..apa yang akan menjadi menu makan malam kita sekarang?"

Minseok duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Luhan menghidangkan makan malam mereka. Luhan hanya tertawa pelan sembari dia terus menyiapkan sajian makan malam di meja makan.

Minseok mengedarkan matanya melihat semua sudut ruang makan sekaligus ruang tv rumah Luhan. Minseok menyentuh saku celananya yang terdapat kunci ruang rahasia milik Luhan. Sebentar wajah Minseok menjadi tegang ketika dia membayangkan apa isi ruangan tersebut.

"Minseok."

"…"

"Kim Minseok."

Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum canggung ketika Luhan melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya memikirkan keadaan Chanyeol dan Suho."

Luhan tersenyum. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja Minseok."

Minseok mengangguk dengan senyum canggung yang masih tercetak di wajahnya.

Kini Luhan dan Minseok memulai makan malam mereka. Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam sambil bercerita tentang masa kecil Minseok. Malam ini, hanya Minseok yang terus berceloteh banyak menceritakan kisah hidupnya semasa kecil hingga bagaimana dia mengenal teman-temannya, terutama teman dekatnya.

Perasaan Minseok terlihat tenang ketika Luhan dan dirinya tengah makan malam tanpa ada rasa takut yang menghampirinya. Luhan membuat dirinya begitu nyaman sekarang hingga dia melupakan bagaimana sikap kepribadian Luhan yang satunya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berdua melanjutkan dengan bersantai minum kopi sambil menonton tv. Kembali bercerita tentang kisah Minseok dan juga teman-temannya.

"Hei Luhan, apakah persediaan minuman ringan mu masih ada?"

"Sepertinya sudah habis. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin minuman itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke supermarket sekarang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membelinya sendiri."

Ketika Minseok akan berdiri, Luhan menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tunggu saja di rumah. Aku yang akan pergi."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu mu."

Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan keluar rumah. Minseok mengintip dari sela-sela gorden jendela, memastikan apakah Luhan benar-benar telah pergi menjauh dari rumahnya. Dirasa Luhan telah pergi jauh, Minseok segera menuju ruangan yang terkunci. Dengan perasaan was-was dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar saat Minseok memasukan kunci itu ke dalam lubang pintu.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat kunci tersebut telah membuka pintu yang terkunci. Masih dengan perasaan was-wasnya, Minseok membuka pintu tersebut. Hawa dingin langsung menyapa tubuh Minseok. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

Minseok memberanikan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Gelap dan terasa sedikit lembab. Minseok mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut. Minseok meraba tembok dan langsung menyalakan saklar lampu saat dia telah menemukannya.

Perasaan lega Minseok rasakan setelah lampu menyala. Dia menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang aneh di matanya. Ruangan ini sama seperti kamar Luhan. Tidak ada yang spesial dan tidak ada hal yang mengerikan tertangkap oleh matanya.

Minseok menertawai dirinya sendiri. Jadi selama ini dia penasaran dengan ruangan yang terkunci dan setelah mengetahuinya ternyata hasilnya tidak sama seperti apa yang dia bayangankan. Minseok mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang dan masih tertawa geli dengan kebodohannya.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan saat matanya melihat benda yang berkilau di balik foto lama yang berdiri di samping tv. Dia melangkah menuju benda tersebut. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat ada sebuah kalung dengan batu permata berukuran sedang. Matanya melirik ke foto lama dan mengambil foto itu. Potret seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri dengan senyum yang menawan terlihat begitu cantik. Kemudian mata Minseok langsung tertuju pada kalung yang wanita itu gunakan. Minseok mengambil kalung itu dan menyamakannya dengan foto wanita itu.

"Siapa wanita ini?"

"Ibu ku."

Minseok langsung berbalik dan terkejut melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di depan pintu. Wajah Minseok menegang. Dia langsung mengembalikan foto dan kalung itu ke tempatnya. Perasaan takut mulai Minseok rasakan. Pemikiran sempit langsung berada di otak Minseok. Luhan memergokinya telah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terkunci. Ruangan yang menjadi privasinya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti? Apakah Luhan akan mencelakainya lagi seperti kemarin atau bahkan lebih parahnya dia akan membunuh Minseok langsung. Pemikirannya itu membuat Minseok takut.

"Maaf Luhan. Aku..aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri atau –"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Luhan berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Minseok. Tangannya mengambil foto ibunya. Dia tersenyum melihat foto itu dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya. Matanya melihat Minseok sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui Minseok?"

Minseok diam. Dia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia berusaha untuk membuat dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja. Minseok hanya melempar senyum terpaksa.

"Kau sudah kemari dan baiklah aku akan membuat mu melihatnya."

"Apa maksud mu?"

Luhan menarik rak yang ada di bawah tv. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau dan memberikannya pada Minseok. Mata Minseok dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan berikan. Apa maksudnya dia memberikan pisau kepada ku? Tanya Minseok pada dirinya sendirinya. Wajah tegang dan takut terlihat jelas di wajah Minseok sejak Luhan memergokinya masuk ke dalam ruangan privasinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu Minseok. Peganglah."

Minseok masih ragu. Dia masih diam tak ingin memegang pisau tersebut. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan menolak apa yang Luhan suruh.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibu ku?"

Kerutan di kening Minseok muncul.

Luhan meraih tangan Minseok dan menyerahkan pisau itu padanya. Mata minseok membulat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya secara bergantian melihat kearah Luhan dan pisau yang sekarang dia pegang.

Sebuah bayangan masa lalu terlihat di mata Minseok. Masa lalu dimana pertama kali Luhan menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Minseok melihat bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 12 tahun yang Minseok yakini adalah Luhan yang sedang berjalan cepat menaiki tangga sambil membawa pisau di tangannya. Wajahnya begitu dingin dengan tatapan yang menusuk terlihat mengerikan di mata Minseok.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar seseorang. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berumur sekitar 20-an sedang menyisir rambutnya. Wanita itu menoleh melihat Luhan dengan senyum yang menawan. Dia memanggil Luhan untuk mendekat kepadanya tapi Luhan mengabaikannya. Dia hanya menatap tak suka pada wanita itu.

Selanjutnya dengan beringas Luhan langsung menusuk perut wanita itu berulang-ulang. Wanita itu menahan tangan Luhan untuk menghentikan aksi Luhan menusuk perutnya. Luhan menghentikan tusukannya. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tak suka tapi ada sedikit perasaan tak percaya terlintas di matanya.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini kepada ku, Luhan sayang?"

Wanita itu berdiri dan sebentar dia langsung terjatuh. Wanita itu merangkak mendekati ranjangnya dan dengan nafas yang putus-putus dia meraih telfon rumah. Mata Luhan menajam melihat wanita itu akan menelfon seseorang. Luhan langsung menyayat dalam tangan wanita itu.

Jeritan kesakitan wanita itu terdengar keras. Masih dengan sisa nafas yang sangat minim baginya untuk hidup. Dia berusaha berdiri tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh. Dia mencobanya kembali dan akhirnya tubuhnya dia jatuhkan di atas ranjang. Deru nafasnya terdengar begitu cepat. Dia melihat Luhan dengan matanya yang menangis.

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan berjalan naik ke atas ranjang. Dia menatap wajah wanita itu tanpa ada belas kasih. Wajah yang kelewat dingin tanpa ekspresi dia tunjukan sambil mengayunkan pisau itu dan kembali menusukkan ke tubuh wanita itu berkali-kali.

Luhan menghentikan tusukannya ketika dirasa korbannya telah mati. Dia langsung turun dari ranjang. Melepaskan pisau dari tangannya dan duduk di sudut kamar. Matanya menatap tajam darah yang berceceran di lantai kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia meraih pisau itu kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar wanita itu tanpa rasa bersalah yang Luhan rasakan.

.

.

Minseok langsung melepaskan pisau dari genggaman tangannya. Air matanya tiba-tiba keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar tak kuat melihat apa yang barusan dia lihat. Apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan pada ibunya benar-benar membuat Minseok takut.

Minseok berjalan pelan menuju pinggiran ranjang. Matanya menatap lantai kamar masih dengan air mata yang terus keluar. Luhan langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan menyentuh ku Luhan. Aku..baik-baik saja."

Minseok menghapus air matanya. Kepalanya dia naikan keatas agar air matanya berhenti. Lalu dia menoleh melihat Luhan.

"Jadi gadis yang pernah aku lihat saat pertama kali kau menyentuh ku adalah seorang wanita yang nyatanya adalah ibu mu sendiri."

Minseok tersenyum miris. Bagaimana seorang lelaki muda tega membunuh ibunya sendiri dengan begitu kejinya? Minseok tak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah Luhan perbuat pada ibunya di masa lalu

"Apa alasan mu membunuhnya?"

.

Luhan tersenyum seadanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Bayangan darah yang berceceran tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiran Luhan ketika dia menatap lantai kamarnya. Luhan menutup matanya sebentar dan langsung menoleh melihat Minseok.

"Saat aku mulai membunuh ibu ku, saat itulah Lucas muncul. Aku yang masih muda saat itu belum tahu apa-apa. Beberapa minggu setelahnya, aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku memiliki kepribadian yang lain. Kepribadian yang begitu berbahaya."

Minseok diam mendengarkan cerita Luhan. Dia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan selama ini.

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal bersama dua orang tua dan satu kakak perempuan. Selama aku tinggal bersama dengan mereka, dua orang tua ini sebagai orang tua yang mengasuh ku yang sebenarnya mereka adalah kakek dan nenek ku. Lalu aku menganggap bahwa kakak perempuan yang selalu menyayangiku dan merawat ku dengan baik sebenarnya adalah ibu yang melahirkan ku. Aku mendengar kenyataan pahit itu ketika ibu ku sedang berdebat hebat dengan kakek dan nenek ku."

Minseok langsung menoleh melihat Luhan. Terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan ceritakan kepadanya.

"Aku terkejut. Aku merasa marah. Emosi ku tak karuan. Aku menangis kencang sambil membanting barang yang ada di dalam kamar ku. Lalu saat itulah Lucas muncul dan membunuh ibu ku."

Minseok masih terkejut dengan cerita Luhan. Dia masih diam mendengar ceritanya.

"Untung saja polisi yang menangani kasus pembunuhan ibu ku sama sekali tidak mencurigai ku bahwa aku yang melakukannya. Polisi terus mengira-ngira siapa pelakunya hingga kasus ibu ku tak menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Setelah kejadian itu aku terus mengurung diri ku di kamar. Beberapa minggu berikutnya, nenek ku membawa salah satu temannya ke rumah. Dia seorang psikolog serta guru spiritual nenek ku. Ketika dia bertemu dengan ku, dia langsung menyadari bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan telekinesis. Kekuatan itu muncul bersamaan dengan kemunculan Lucas."

Luhan tersenyum manis melihat Minseok yang masih setia mendengar ceritanya. Minseok langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dia berdeham pelan.

"Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada diri ku pada teman nenek ku. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan bahwa sisi lain dari diri ku yang telah membunuh ibu ku. Teman nenek ku kemudian memberikan kesimpulannya ketika aku selesai menceritakan tentang kepribadian ku. Dia bilang aku mengalami _mental breakdown_ akibat aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kakak perempuan ku adalah ibu ku sendiri."

"Lalu kemana teman nenek mu itu sekarang? kau seharusnya terus berkonsultasi kepadanya kan?"

Luhan tertawa.

"Selama 2 minggu aku terus berkonsultasi pada teman nenek ku itu. Nenek dan Kakek ku juga telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada ku setelah dia menceritakan kepada mereka. Tapi hari itu, ketika dia datang ke rumah, tiba-tiba saja Lucas mendesak untuk keluar. Dia tidak ingin teman nenek ku menghilangkannya dari diri ku."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja Lucas membunuhnya. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin pergi ke psikiter manapun, Minseok. Dan kau tahu aku membunuhnya tepat di hadapan nenek dan juga kakek ku."

Minseok terkejut. Melakukan pembunuhan lagi dan di depan nenek kakeknya? Lucas benar-benar maniak pembunuh. Itulah yang Minseok pikirkan sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan nenek dan kakek mu saat mereka melihat kau membunuhnya?"

"Tentu saja mereka menghubungi polisi tapi lagi-lagi Lucas membunuhnya. Kemudian dia menghubungi polisi dan mengatakan bahwa ada 3 orang yang terbunuh di rumahnya."

"Kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

Luhan kembali tertawa.

"Tentu tidak Minseok. Sebelum aku memanggil polisi, aku sudah mengganti baju ku dan membakar baju ku yang terkena darah. Aku menyembunyikan pisau yang aku gunakan untuk membunuh mereka di tempat yang aman."

"Kau gila! Bagaimana seorang anak kecil berumur 12 tahun bisa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Minseok. Semua yang telah Lucas lakukan selalu bertolak belakang dengan pemikiran ku. Aku melawan Lucas ketika dia mulai menyembunyikan barang buktinya tapi Lucas terlalu kuat jadi aku tidak bisa melawannya."

Minseok menarik nafas panjang. Dia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan ceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Ada perasaan simpati yang Minseok rasakan pada Luhan sekarang.

"Lalu apa yang menjadi alasan Lucas membunuh Kris?

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Sorot matanya seperti menunjukan tidak ada jawaban tentang alasannya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Minseok. Aku merasa bahwa Lucas tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia membunuh sesuka hatinya."

Minseok terkejut. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa.

"Tanpa memiliki alasan? Lalu yang Lucas lakukan terhadap Kris juga tanpa alasan? Bagaimana dengan Suho? ahh…jangan lupakan dengan Chanyeol. Kau tahu keadaan Chanyeol terlihat buruk sekarang."

Minseok berdiri. Perasaan kesal kini telah menyelimuti dirinya. Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan emosi yang telah muncul.

"Luhan, aku yakin pasti Lucas mempunyai alasan tertentu mengapa dia membunuh seseorang."

Sebentar Luhan diam. Matanya menatap Minseok dingin lalu kembali menjadi tenang. Dia berjalan menghampiri Minseok. Berdiri di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum manis melihat Minseok yang kini sedang emosi.

"Minseok sayang, ada persamaan antara aku dan juga Luhan. Kami sama-sama menyukai mu. Jadi kau tahu apa yang menjadi alasan ku membunuh teman-teman mu, bukan?"

Kening Minseok mengerut. Minseok tak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan Luhan katakan.

"Apa maksud mu, Luhan?"

Senyum Luhan semakin mengembang lebar tapi terlihat mengerikan.

"Jangan sampai aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan terhadap keluarga ku kepada mu saat aku tahu bahwa kau hanya berbohong bersimpati kepada ku untuk menghilangkan ku dari dunia ini."

Senyum Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang yang terganti dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. Minseok semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Luhan. Aneh dan perkataan Luahn membuat Minseok terus berpikir. Kini Luhan mengganti posisinya berada di belakang Minseok. Dia mendekat pada Minseok dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan memberikan sebuah gambaran kepada mu siapa yang akan menjadi boneka ku kali ini. Jadi, kau tidak akan terkejut nantinya melihat siapa teman mu yang mati nanti."

Luhan menempelkan tangannya di bahu Minseok. Mata Minseok terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Bayangan kedua temannya terlintas di matanya.

"Luhan apa yang kau –"

Luhan langsung membekap mulut Minseok kuat. Minseok meronta sekuat yang dia bisa untuk melepaskan tangan Luhan dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan hal ini kepada mu sayang."

Luhan langsung memukul tengkuk Minseok kuat hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Luhan langsung membawa tubuh Minseok ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Sebelum Luhan pergi, dia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di lantai dan langsung pergi dengan menyunggingkan seringaian yang mengerikan.

.

.

Bunyi sirine polisi dan juga ambulance terdengar begitu keras dan membuat Minseok terbangun dari kesadarannya. Dia memegang lehernya yang terasa nyeri. Minseok terkejut. Mengapa dia bisa tertidur di kamar ini? Minseok kembali mengingat kejadian saat dia dan Luhan berada di kamar yang Minseok tempati sekarang.

Minseok mengumpat marah dengan apa yang telah Luhan lakukan padanya. Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada beberapa pesan masuk serta panggilan yang tak terjawab begitu banyak dari Sehun.

Minseok membuka pesan di ponselnya satu per satu. Keningnya mengerut membaca pesan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol : Minseok hyung, tolong aku!_

 _Sehun : Aku takut hyung! Aku membutuhkan mu sekarang!_

Minseok segera menelfon kembali Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Dia kembali mengumpat saat kedua temannya tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Minseok melirik jam kecil yang ada di laci samping ranjang. Pukul 2 pagi.

Minseok langsung keluar dari kamar. Pandangannya menyusuri rumah Luhan yang gelap. Minseok yakin Luhan kini telah melakukan aksi membunuhnya terhadap kedua temannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Minseok berharap dia belum telat untuk segera menolong kedua temannya. Dalam perjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol, Minseok terus mengumpat dan menyumpahi Luhan agar dia segera di tangkap.

Sampainya di depan rumah Chanyeol, terlihat lampu rumahnya menyala. Matanya menangkap ibu Chanyeol keluar dari rumah begitu tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah yang menangis. Ibu Chanyeol langsung mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok pada dirinya sendiri.

Mobil polisi terlihat melewati depan rumah Chanyeol. Minseok langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mobil polisi itu lewati. Perasaan tak enak kini Minseok rasakan. Ada yang tak beres sekarang.

.

.

Pukul 2 dini hari. Bunyi sirine mobil polisi serta ambulance terus terdengar di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah Minseok. Seorang wanita berumur 40-an tiba-tiba berteriak histeris melihat sebuah mayat terikat di tiang rambu jalan. Wanita itu langsung menghubungi polisi.

Setelah polisi sampai di tempat, wanita itu kini berdiri di antara 2 polisi yang meminta keterangan terkait mayat tersebut. Wajahnya masih terkejut dan tubuhnya yang kurus bergetar.

"Terima kasih Nyonya atas laporan mu. Kami akan menghubungi mu jika ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut."

"Salah satu petugas kami akan mengantar Anda pulang ke rumah."

Polisi yang memeriksa tempat kejadian pembunuhan itu menggeleng tak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Dia berbalik tak sanggup melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Tuan Park?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya. Besok Tuan Park baru bisa datang. Sekarang hanya ada Nyonya Park yang akan kita beritahu."

Polisi itu bangun. Dia segera berjalan menjauhi mayat yang terlihat mengerikan di matanya. Polisi itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Wajahnya masih terihat pucat.

"Kita langsung ke kantor. Menjelaskan pada Nyonya Park apa yang terjadi pada anaknya."

Minseok yang baru saja datang di tempat kejadian, dengan wajah yang penasaran dia langsung menghampiri tempat tersebut. Polisi yang masih bertugas di tempat mencegah Minseok agar tidak mendekat di TKP.

"Ada apa, Pak Polisi?"

"Seorang wanita menemukan mayat di tiang rambu jalan."

Kening Minseok mengerut. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Minseok berdoa dalam hati agar mayat tersebut bukan salah satu temannya.

"Siapa mayat itu?"

Polisi itu benarik nafas pelan.

"Hei anak muda, mengapa kau ada disini disaat semua orang sedang tidur? Pulanglah ke rumah."

"Bagaimana keadaan mayat itu? Apakah ini kasus pembunuhan yang sama seperti anak Tuan Wu?"

Polisi itu berdecak kesal. Dia menarik paksa Minseok untuk menyingkir dari TKP. Minseok menghela nafas berat. Berharap semoga pagi harinya tidak ada berita tentang kematian teman-temannya lagi.

.

.

Park Chanyeol.

Nama itu terus berada di pikiran Minseok sekarang. Pagi hari yang cerah baginya kini telah rusak dengan sebuah berita kematian dari teman sekelasnya. Minseok terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Chanyeol. Minseok sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol disaat dia meminta pertolongannya.

Minseok melihat bangku Chanyeol yang kosong dengan mata sedih. Air matanya keluar ketika dia telah mendengar berita kematian Chanyeol di berita pagi ini.

Setelah kematian Kris…

Suho yang telah dia sekap membuat dirinya menjadi trauma.

Dan sekarang adalah Chanyeol…

Apa alasan di balik pembunuhan yang kejam ini?

Minseok terus memikirkan alasan Luhan membunuh kedua temannya itu. Melakukan hal yang mengerikan pada Suho.

Minseok tiba-tiba menjerit keras sehingga teman satu kelasnya langsung menatapnya terkejut. Wajah Minseok yang menangis sekaligus begitu kesal membuat teman sekelasnya merasa kasihan. Minseok merasa kecewa tidak bisa menyelamatkan Chanyeol. Perasaannya kacau. Emosinya terus naik.

Sehun?

Nama Sehun langsung terlintas di pikirannya. Dia ingat dengan pesan Sehun yang merasa takut dan membutuhkannya segera. Minseok langsung keluar dari kelas menuju kelas Sehun dengan cepat.

Sampainya di kelas Sehun, Minseok mencari keberadaannya. Sosok tinggi Sehun tidak tertangkap oleh matanya. Minseok merasa tak tenang. Dia tidak menemukan Sehun sekarang.

"Minseok hyung."

Minseok langsung menoleh. Sehun kini tengah berdiri menatap Minseok dengan wajah takut. Minseok segera berlari dan menarik Sehun untuk menjauh dari kelasnya sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun? apakah kau merasa ada yang menyakiti mu?"

Minseok mengguncang tubuh Sehun terus menerus. Matanya yang menajam dengan raut wajah takut dan khawatir membuat Sehun ingin segera memeluk Minseok.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? mengapa kau merasa takut? Maaf aku tidak datang ketika kau membutuhkan ku."

Minseok kembali menangis. Tangannya dia eratkan di kedua lengan Sehun. Minseok menunduk dengan air mata yang terus keluar. Perasaan bersalah terus dia rasakan.

"Dia…Luhan hyung…"

Minseok langsung menatap Sehun tajam.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Sehun menatap Minseok datar. Wajah takutnya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan, hah? Mengapa kau diam Sehun?"

Minseok kembali mengguncang tubuh Sehun. Kini perasaannya tak karuan.

"Aku ingin membunuh orang itu hyung."

Suara Sehun yang terdengar begitu dalam dengan tatapan yang dingin membuat tubuh Minseok diam. Minseok menatap Sehun tak percaya. Matanya membulat terkejut dengan apa yang telah Sehun katakan.

Minseok melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sehun pelan. Wajahnya masih menunjukan ekspresi terkejut. Dia berbalik perlahan memunggungi Sehun.

"Kau jangan berurusan dengan orang itu Sehun. Kau tidak akan bisa –"

Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Minseok dari belakang. Memeluk tubuh Minseok dengan erat.

"Aku akan membantu hyung untuk membawa dia masuk ke penjara. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung menyelesaikan kasus Luhan hyung sendirian. Jika hyung memang ingin melindungi ku, aku juga akan melindungi mu hyung."

Minseok kembali menangis. Hatinya tak kuat untuk menahan semua rasa sesak dan rasa menyakitkan di hatinya. Dia masih merasa bersalah dengan kamatian Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung telah membunuhnya. Dia tidak hanya membunuh Chanyeol hyung semalam."

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. Dia berbalik menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan atas perkataannya. Dia menghapus air matanya cepat.

"Bukankah Luhan akan membunuh mu dan Chanyeol semalam?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menunjukan seringaiannya.

"Apa hyung akan langsung percaya jika yang akan dia bunuh semalam adalah aku?"

"…"

"Hyung lihat aku baik-baik saja kan."

Mata Minseok langsung membulat. Dia langsung mengerti dengan perkataan yang Sehun ucapkan. Bukan Sehun yang Luhan bunuh semalam, tapi …

.

.

Di kantor polisi, ibu Chanyeol masih menunggu hasil pemeriksaan polisi atas apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Wajahnya langsung terkejut melihat sang suami datang terburu-buru ke kantor polisi yang masih menggunakan setelan jas kantornya. Air mata ibu Chanyol kemudian tumpah ketika sang suami memeluknya. Dia masih tidak terima atas kematian Chanyeol.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Park.."

Ayah Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya."

"Laporan hasil analisa kematian anak Anda telah keluar. Ikut keruangan saya. Saya akan menjelaskannya."

Ayah Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Ibu Chanyeol erat. Memberikan ketenangan sedikit padanya sekaligus menguatkan diri Ibu Chanyeol untuk mendengar penjelasan polisi atas kasus kematian anaknya.

Polisi itu menata foto mayat Chanyeol di meja. Memperlihatkan bagaimana kondisi mayat Chanyeol kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ibu Chanyeol berbalik tak kuat melihat semua foto mayat anaknya. Ayah Chanyeol merangkul sang istri dan membawanya ke pelukannya untuk memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Kondisi mayat anak Anda, Park Chanyeol, ketika berada di TKP seperti ini Tuan." Polisi menunjuka satu per satu foto mayat Chanyeol. "Posisi mayat Chanyeol begitu mengerikan. Tubuhnya terikat di salah satu rambu jalan dengan tubuh yang telanjang. Terdapat luka robek dan lecet di sekujur tubuhnya. Mulutnya disobek sehingga terlihat seperti senyuman yang melebar dari telinga satu ke telinga lainnya. Layaknya karakter Joker dalam film Batman, tapi sobekan ini terlalu parah."

Polisi itu melirik sebentar ke arah kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Melihat keadaan mereka yang terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasannya. Polisi itu menghela nafasnya. Dia berhenti sebentar.

"Apa aku perlu melanjtukannya Tuan Park?"

Ayah Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. "Anda bisa melanjutkannya."

Polisi itu berdeham pelan. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu pada pergelangan tangan, pergelangan kaki dan lehernya terlihat adanya jerat tali sehingga para penyidik menyimpulkan kalau anak Anda telah diikat dan disiksa selama beberapa jam. Tapi ini adalah bagian yang paling mengejutkan Tuan. Tubuh anak Anda dipotong menjadi dua bagian dengan rapi oleh pembunuh itu. Dari atas pinggang dia memotong tubuh anak Anda sehingga terbelah dua."

Wajah Tuan Park sejak tadi memucat kini terlihat semakin buruk. Tangannya dia eratkan pada pundak istrinya. Tubuhnya bergetar tak kuat mendengar semua penjelasan polisi tentang kondisi mayat Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa anak ku menjadi korban mutilasi?"

"Kami masih menyelidiki kasus anak Anda, Tuan Park. Kami akan memberikan informasi lebih lanjut kepada Anda jika kami menemukan jawaban atas kasus ini."

"Tangkap pembunuh itu! Kalian membutuhkan dana berapa pun aku akan menyediakannya. Kalian harus memberikan hukuman yang setimpal atas apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol."

Polisi itu tersenyum seadanya.

"Terima kasih Tuan Park. Penjelasan tentang kondisi mayat anak Anda telah selesai. Kami akan menghubungi Anda kembali jika kami telah menemukan titik terang atas kasus pembunuh anak Anda."

Orang tua Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah kusut, pucat, dan masih tak tercaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Mereka langsung berpamitan untuk pulang. Dengan perasaan berat hati, orang tua Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi begitu lesu.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Minseok dan Sehun langsung pergi ke rumah Suho. Memeriksa apakah keadaan Suho baik-baik saja atau nasibnya sama seperti Chanyeol. Setelah kasus pembunuhan Chanyeol, tidak ada lagi pemberitaan tentang kasus pembunuhan lainnya. Orang tua Suho juga tidak melaporkan adanya kasus pembunuhan yang menewaskan anaknya.

Minseok langsung segera berlari menuju kamar Suho ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah Suho sebelum Ibu Suho mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk. Menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah orang tanpa izin memang terlihat tidak sopan, tapi bagi Minseok sekarang tidak ada yang namanya sopan santun jika ini terkait dengan nyawa temannya.

Sehun tersenyum dan dia masuk setelah ibu Suho mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam. Sehun langsung mengikuti Minseok menuju kamar Suho.

Minseok diam di depan kamar Suho dengan wajah khawatir.

"Dia mengunci pintunya."

"Kita dobrak saja pintunya."

Minseok masih diam memandang pintu kamar Suho.

"Apa yang hyung tunggu. Hyung bisa mendobrak pintunya kan?"

Minseok masih merasa ragu untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Suho. Sehun yang kesal dengan sikap Minseok yang diam sjaa, dia langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Suho dengan tubuhnya yang kurus. Bukan perkara yang mudah bagi Sehun mendobrak pintu yang keras dengan tubuhnya yang kurus.

Ibu Suho melihat apa yang sedang Minseok dan Sehun lakukan. Keningnya berkerut tanda tak suka dengan sikap mereka.

"Hei kalian berdua! Maaf aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian dengan Suho, tapi tolong bisakah kalian menjaga sikap kalian ketika di rumah orang lain."

Mata Ibu Suho melirik tajam kearah Minseok. Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi bisakah kami bertemu dengan Suho? Pintu kamarnya terkunci. Apakah bibi bisa membukakan pintunya untuk kami?"

Ibu Suho berjalan mendekati pintu kamar dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Pintu kamar Suho kini telah terbuka. Minseok dan Sehun tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Ibu Suho sebagai rasa terima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf atas sikap mereka yang tidak sopan.

Minseok dan Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Suho. kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Pandangan mereka berdua terlihat samar karena minim pencahayaan tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa keadaan kamar Suho sekarang begitu berantakan.

"Kalian berdua kemari jika hanya ingin membuat keadaan Suho semakin buruk, lebih baik kelian tidak perlu kemari."

Sehun berdeham.

"Bibi, kami kemari karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi Suho hyung."

"Kondisi Suho terlihat semakin baik."

Ada getaran dalam suara Ibu Suho ketika dia berbicara. Tubuhnya bergetar memikirkan keadaan anaknya yang nyatanya semakin hari terlihat makin buruk.

"Sehun, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang."

Kening Sehun mengerut. Dia menghampiri Minseok yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang Suho.

Mata Sehun membulat. Dia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau aja bibi untuk turun ke bawah. Aku tidak ingin dia terkejut melihat keadaan Suho sekarang."

Sehun mengangguk. Dia langsung berbalik dan membujuk Ibu Suho untuk turun ke bawa bersamanya. Sehun menoleh melihat Minseok dengan wajah yang masih terkejut kemudian dia berjalan menuntun Ibu Suho turun ke bawah.

Minseok menggeleng tak percaya. Dia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Suho. Minseok semakin terkejut saat matanya melihat tubuh Suho yang mengenaskan. Air matanya keluar dengan tiba-tiba. Tak kuat menahan rasa terkejut sekaligus marah ketika melihat tubuh Suho tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang penuh jahitan.

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review kalian ^^ terima kasih juga yang udah fav dan follow ff ini ^^ Terima kasih juga yang udah review ff Crack Couple ^^ suka baca review kalian~**

 **Disini aku pengen memberikan alasan knp aku bikin Minseok punya kekuatan "** _ **psychometry**_ **." Aku terinspirasi bikin cerita ini karena saat aku lihat film** _ **Hellboy**_ **. Kalian pasti tau kan dengan film itu? *LOL* dan pastinya yang nonton film itu juga tahu karakter si manusia ikan warna biru dengan mata yang aneh *ROFL*, si Abe. Dia punya kekuatan bisa tau apapun jika dia nyentuh barang gitu kan. Selain karakter si manusia ikan itu, aku juga terinspirasi dari karakter Alice di film** _ **Twilight**_ **. Gag usah aku jelasin pasti kalian tahu apa kekuatan Alice itu *LMAO* tapi gag tau juga sih apa nama sebutan kekuatan mereka itu, yang jelas aku nyari di mbah gugel dan nemunya nama kekuatan itu** _ **"psychometry"**_ **gitu sih *LOL***

 **Jadi sebelum aku bikin cerita kyk gini, jelas aku bakalan nyari bahan buat jalan ceritanya kyk gimana. Maksud dari kekuatan Minseok juga tentunya aku nyari referensi dulu knp aku** **"berani"** **pake kata kekuatan** _ **"psychometry"**_ **buat Minseok. Tapi ya emang dasarnya aku cuma mengandalkan si mbah gugel buat nyari referensi tentang** _ **"psychometry"**_ **, jadi ya harap maklum klo ada yang merasa gmn gitu dengan pengertian** _ **"psychometry"**_ **yang gag sesuai dengan apa yang** **"kamu"** **pelajari di dunia nyata heheh~**

 **Tapi terima kasih bgt atas koreksi kamu ^^ dengan begini aku tahu maksud dari** _ **"psychometry"**_ **menurut pandangan kamu dan menurut pandangan si mbah gugel dan dari film fantasi yang selalu aku nonton *ROFL***

 **Sebagai penulis juga psti ada salah-salah kata dan pengertian atas apa yang dia tulis buat ffnya, jadi klo kalian mau ngasih kritik, saran atau koreksi kalian buat ff ini tulis aja ya di review kalian atau bisa PM gitu ^^**

 **Bagi kalian para pembaca ff ku ini, aku suka sekali dengan review kalian yang panjang-panjang, apalagi yang ngasih koreksi, yang ngasih review panjang kadang belibet baca reviewnya juga bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya *LOL*, yang langsung PM juga terima kasih ^^**

 **Berharap kalian bakalan sabar nungguin cerita berlanjut ini ya ^^ dan maaf aku terlalu banyak cuap-cuapnya *LMAO***


	6. Psychopass! - 6

Sehun berlari terburu-buru menuju kamar Suho. Wajahnya yang terkejut sekaligus tak percaya melihat keadaan Suho yang mengenaskan membuat Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis sekarang. Sehun masih berdiri tak bergerak di tempatnya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang kini Minseok tengah lakukan.

"Sehun kau jangan berdiri saja di situ."

Sehun mulai bergerak dengan pikiran yang tak karuan. Ada sesuatu yang harus Sehun katakan pada Minseok sekarang tapi, dia terus menahannya hanya untuk melindungi Minseok dari kejinya seorang Luhan.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak hyung."

Minseok menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia mendekati mayat Suho. Matanya terus meneliti setiap tubuh Suho yang penuh jahitan. Minseok pikir, mungkin saja sang pelaku meninggalkan jejaknya di tubuh Suho.

"Kita harus melaporkannya pada polisi sekarang."

"Tunggu hyung. Aku menemukan sesuatu."

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kotak kaleng pada Minseok. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya melihat kotak kaleng yang dia pegang sekarang. Diatas kaleng tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan, _"Sebuah Kasus Pembunuhan."_ Minseok memandang Sehun tak mengerti. Dia kemudian memasukan kotak kaleng tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Kita hubungi polisi sekarang."

Minseok dan Sehun turun ke bawah dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Suho kepada Ibu Suho. Ibu Suho yang tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya membuat tubuhnya lemah tak sadarkan diri.

Polisi kini telah tiba di rumah Suho. Minseok dan Sehun langsung mengikuti salah satu polisi untuk meminta keterangan mereka berdua terkait mayat Suho di kantor polisi.

.

.

Di kantor polisi, orang tua Sehun telah datang kecuali kedua orang tua Minseok. Orang tua Sehun begitu khawatir pada anaknya karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari kantor polisi. Ibu Sehun langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat, sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Bagaimana dengan introgasinya Sehun? kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan pada orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ibu. Introgasinya berjalan lancar."

Ibu Sehun kembali memeluk Sehun. Dia masih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

Salah seorang polisi keluar dari ruangannya. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Minseok yang menunduk. Polisi itu menepuk pundak Minseok pelan.

"Orang tua mu tidak bisa datang Minseok. Mereka berkata kau harus menjaga diri mu sebaik mungkin."

Minseok hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada polisi itu karena sudah menyampaikan pesan orang tuanya kepadanya.

Setelah polisi menyampaikan pesan dari orang tua Minseok, dia kembali ke ruangannya. Minseok menghela nafasnya lelah. Memikirkan bagaimana keadaan orang tuanya sekarang. Apakah mereka berdua juga baik-baik saja disana? Minseok tersenyum getir jika memikirkan keadaan dia sekarang yang tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Minseok berbunyi. Nama Luhan terlihat di layar ponselnya. Minseok memandang kearah Sehun yang masih bersama dengan orang tuanya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pergi sambil mengangkat panggilan dari Luhan.

"Temui aku di taman dekat rumah ku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu."

"Aku akan segera kesana."

.

.

Di taman dekat rumah Luhan, kini Minseok sedang menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Hawa dingin di malam hari membuat tubuh Minseok sedikit menggigil. Terdengar suara gesekan daun dari arah belakang dan itu membuat Minseok dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat siapa yang membuat gesakan itu. Setelah kejadian terbunuhnya Suho, membuat Minseok mulai merasa waspada dan ada perasaan takut yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Minseok."

Minseok tersentak. Dia langsung menoleh ke depan melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Luhan yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Luhan, kau mengagetkan ku."

Luhan tertawa pelan. Dia mulai duduk di samping Minseok.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Minseok berdecak pelan. Dia mengeratkan tangannya di selempangan tasnya.

"Ada apa kau menyuruh ku kemari?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya melihat langit. Dia hanya diam. Minseok kembali berdecak.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku pergi."

Luhan tersenyum. Dia menoleh melihat Minseok.

"Ada yang ingin Lucas katakan kepada mu."

Kening Minseok mengerut. Mendengar nama Lucas disebut membuat diri Minseok ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

"Sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Luhan atau Lucas?"

"Ini aku, Luhan." Luhan tersenyum manis. "Aku sangat terkejut tiba-tiba Lucas berkata kepada ku ingin menguasai diri ku sepenuhnya ketika dia tidak ingin membunuh. Aku bertanya kepadanya, mengapa begitu dan dia hanya menjawab, itu bukan urusan ku."

Minseok menunduk sebentar. Ingin rasanya dia terhindar dari seorang Lucas. Tidak ingin masuk ke dalam semua permainannya. Tapi Minseok merasa telah terjebak dengan semua permainan yang telah Lucas lakukan. Terjebak dengan alasan apa adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang hingga sekarang masih belum bisa Minseok jawab.

"Apa kau bisa pastikan malam ini Lucas tidak akan keluar?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Jika begitu, maukah kau mengantar ku pulang ke rumah?"

Senyum mengembang lebar tercetak jelas di wajah Luhan.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan mengantar mu Minseok."

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Minseok, tidak ada sebuah percakapan antara Luhan dan Minseok. Hening dan hanya terdengar suara deru nafas dari mereka berdua. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

Luhan melepaskan jaketnya. Dia kemudian memakaikan jaket tersebut kepada Minseok. Luhan juga memasangkan topi jaket itu di kepala Minseok.

"Apa kau sudah merasa hangat?"

Di bawah lampu jalan, wajah Minseok terlihat bersemu. Senyum manis Minseok tunjukan. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah malu-malu.

Ketika Luhan akan kembali berjalan, Minseok menahan tangannya. Luhan menoleh melihat Minseok yang masih terlihat malu. Wajah Minseok nampak begitu polos dan menggemaskan di mata Luhan. Luhan ingin sekali segera memeluk Minseok sekarang tapi dia tahu Minseok pasti akan menolak dan akan lari jika dia melakukannya. Luhan hanya bisa menahan dirinya.

"Kata Lucas, kau dan juga dia sama-sama menyukai ku. Apakah yang dia katakan benar?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Benarkah Lucas berkata seperti itu kepada mu?"

Minseok mangangguk. Luhan semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk segera memeluk Minseok. Dia bisa saja memeluk Minseok dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya sekarang tapi lagi-lagi Luhan tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Aku tidak berani menyukai mu Minseok. Hal itu akan membuat Lucas marah kepada ku. Lucas yang pertama kali menyukai mu dan aku tidak bisa merebut sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik Lucas."

"Apa kau begitu takut pada Lucas sampai kau tidak berani menyukai ku? dan…apa-apaan tadi kau bilang? Aku milik Lucas? Sejak kapan aku menjadi milik Lucas? Aku bukan barang yang seenaknya saja dia mengklaim aku sebagai miliknya. Lagipula, Lucas juga berada di tubuh yang sama dengan mu."

Minseok merubah raut wajahnya kesal. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Lalu kau sendiri, apakah kau menyukai salah satu dari kami?"

Minseok menatap Luhan sebentar. Matanya tak sanggup melihat wajah Luhan terlalu lama. Kini debaran jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat. Wajah Minseok kembali bersemu. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak menyukai mu atau Lucas."

Minseok mundur perlahan. Kedua tangannya dia kibas-kibaskan di wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang begitu malu. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang? aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal semacam ini ketika nyawa teman ku menjadi sebuah mainan. Sebuah pemikiran semacam itu terus Minseok utarakan dalam dirinya. Menghindari sebuah perasaan yang tidak-tidak yang kemunculannya tidak Minseok harapkan.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Aku tidak patut untuk disukai oleh seseorang, khususnya seperti diri mu Minseok."

Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Minseok sakit ketika Luhan mengucapkan hal itu. Minseok merasa sebagian dari dirinya tidak terima Luhan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Wajah Minseok perlahan berubah menjadi sedih. Dia berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Minseok masih memikirkan percakapannya dengan Luhan. Dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri mengapa menanyakan pertanyaan aneh dan itu membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh karena merasa malu di depan Luhan.

Minseok menjerit sekeras dia bisa lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Mengapa aku harus bertanya seperti itu kepadanya?"

Minseok melempar bantalnya ke lantai. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan dipenuhi pemikiran yang campur aduk antara sebuah perasaan pada Luhan dan juga kasus pembunuhan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Minseok segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Keningnya mengerut membaca pesan dari Sehun. Minseok segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil tasnya.

Minseok mengeluarkan kotak kaleng dari dalam tasnya. Perasaan penasaran kini mulai Minseok rasakan. Minseok mengeluarkan semua isi kotak kaleng tersebut. Hanya berisi potongan artikel dari koran lawas tentang berita kasus pembunuhan Kris dan kasus pembunuhan yang lain. Mata Minseok melebar melihat foto Luhan dan Sehun terselip di antara potongan artikel tersebut.

Minseok semakin membuka potongan kertas koran itu dan matanya tertuju pada salah satu berita pembunuhan 5 tahun lalu yang lalu. Kasus pembunuhan ibu Luhan. Beberapa lembar potongan kertas menunjukan artikel tentang kepribadian ganda dan kekuatan seorang telekinesis. Minseok kemudian memisahkan kasus ibu Luhan dengan kasus yang lain.

Minseok lalu mengambil foto Sehun. Pikirannya terus bertanya, mengapa foto Sehun ada di dalam kotak kaleng ini? Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Minseok adalah, mengapa Suho mengumpulkan artikel semacam ini dan ada hubungan apa antara Suho, Luhan, dan juga Sehun?

"Apakah Sehun memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tidak aku ketahui?"

Minseok memasukan semua kasus pembunuhan ibu Luhan dan juga semua artikel yang terkait tentang Luhan di dalam sebuah map. Matanya kini terus fokus pada foto Sehun. Minseok kembali mencari potongan artikel yang mungkin saja ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto Sehun.

Mata Minseok menyipit ketika dia membaca sebuah artikel dari kertas koran lawas dengan potongan yang kecil.

"Saksi mata pembunuhan wanita 5 tahun lalu."

Minseok berdecak. Dia kembali mencari beberapa potongan artikel yang mendukung berita dari koran tersebut. Hanya ada 3 artikel yang sama terkait saksi mata pembunuhan 5 tahun lalu. Minseok menata satu per satu artikel tersebut dengan foto Sehun.

"Yang menjadi saksi mata anak berusia 12 tahun berinisial OSH."

Minseok mengambil foto Sehun.

"OSH. Nama Sehun adalah Oh Sehun. Oh-Se-Hun. OSH."

Mata Minseok melebar. Dia melihat foto Sehun begitu serius.

"Apa jangan-jangan Sehun melihat kejadian itu ketika Luhan membunuh ibu nya dulu?"

Hening. Terdengar deru nafas Minseok yang naik turun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebuah dering ponsel membuat Minseok terkejut. Nama Sehun terlihat di layar ponselnya sekarang. Mata Minseok hanya bisa melihat foto Sehun yang dia bawa dan melihat ponselnya yang terus berbunyi secara bergantian.

"Mengapa Suho menyimpan artikel semacam ini?"

.

.

 **-Masa Ini-**

Sang wartawan menatap serius kearah Minseok. Matanya menajam sebentar kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat keluar jendela. Dia mengelap keringat di keningnya.

"Tidak terasa kisah Anda begitu panjang Tuan Kim. Bahkan semakin menarik, tapi sayang sekali saya harus kembali ke kantor sekarang."

"Sangat di sayangkan Tuan. Kisah saya masih begitu panjang bahkan Anda masih belum mendengar bagaimana akhir dari kisah ini."

Sang wartawan tersenyum lebar. Dia mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Lalu, apakah saya boleh kembali kemari untuk mendengar kisah selanjutnya dari Anda, Tuan Kim?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Tentu. Anda bisa kembali mendengar kisah saya selanjutnya. Tapi, jika Anda masih bisa kembali kemari."

Kening sang wartawan mengerut. "Apa maksud Anda?"

Minseok tertawa pelan. Dia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan sang wartawan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Saya hanya bercanda saja."

Sang wartawan lalu tertawa dan membalas jabatan tangan Minseok. Lalu setelahnya sang wartawan pergi dari apartemen Minseok.

Minseok berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Melihat suasana malam hari yang terlihat begitu ramai.

"Kita lihat saja apakah mereka benar-benar akan kembali kemari atau tidak?"

.

.

 **-Masa Lalu-**

Sehun berlari menuju kelas Minseok. Rasa penasarannya tentang kotak kaleng yang dia temukan di kamar Suho membuat Sehun semakin ingin mengetahui lebih dalam kasus pembunuhan yang Luhan lakukan.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas Minseok yang kini mulai teerlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang tersisa di dalam kelas. Sehun mengguncang tubuh Minseok pelan untuk membangunkan Minseok yang tertidur di mejanya.

"Minseok hyung."

Sehun yang duduk di depan Minseok hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Minseok yang menggemaskan ketika sedang tidur. Sebentar Sehun memikirkan untuk mencoret-coret wajah Minseok tapi kemudian dia menepis pemikirannya ketika dia melihat lebih dekat wajah Minseok.

Dengan pelan, Sehun menyentuh pipi Minseok. Dia juga mengelus rambut Minseok begitu pelan. Sebuah senyum mengembang tercetak di wajah Sehun sekarang. Sehun menghentikan usapannya di rambut Minseok dan lebih memilih memandangi wajah Minseok sekarang.

Pikiran Sehun mulai kembali mengingat kejadian dimana Minseok mencium bibirnya dan menyatakan perasaanya kepada Sehun. Sehun terus tersenyum sendiri setiap mengingat kejadian itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersentak. Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya melihat orang yang kini sedang berdiri di samping Minseok sekarang. Mata Sehun membulat lalu seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya membangunkan Minseok hyung saja."

"Membangunkan Minseok dengan cara kau terus memperhatikan wajahnya begitu dekat? Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat wajahnya?"

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya yang datar kini mulai terlihat kesal.

"Itu bukan urusan mu! Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin membuat Minseok hyung menangis lagi?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu."

Sehun berdecak. Dia semakin kesal sekarang. Segera Sehun mengguncang tubuh Minseok keras hingga Minseok benar-benar terbangun.

"Sehun."

"Kita pulang sekarang hyung."

Minseok menggeliat sebentar lalu dia mengangguk pada Sehun.

"Minseok akan lebih senang pulang bersama ku, Oh Sehun."

Minseok menoleh melihat sumber suara yang menyebut namanya. Sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Minseok menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum dia berdiri.

Minseok memandang Luhan sebentar. Dia memastikan apakah orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri adalah seorang Lucas atau Luhan. Kemudian Luhan memberikan sebuah seringaian ketika Minseok memandangnya dan itu sudah cukup meyakinkan diri Minseok bahwa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah Lucas.

Segera Minseok berbalik dan menarik Sehun menjauh dari Luhan. Minseok menoleh sebentar ke belakang melihat Luhan lalu kembali memandang Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Ada hal yang harus aku katakan dengan Luhan kali ini. Kau pulang duluan saja."

"Apa yang ingin hyung katakan dengannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada mu sekarang. Jika waktunya tepat, aku berjanji akan mengatakannya kepada mu."

Sehun melirik sebentar kearah Luhan. Dia kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Hyung sudah berjanji pada ku."

Minseok tersenyum lebar. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Kau hati-hati di jalan."

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kelas Minseok dengan wajah kesal. Dia memandang Luhan sebentar sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas Minseok.

.

.

Di sebuah kedai tempat makan, kini Luhan dan Minseok sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Tidak, bukan Minseok melainkan hanya Luhan yang memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Minseok hanya memandangi Luhan yang sedang makan sudah membuatnya kenyang.

"Sekarang aku sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?"

"Kau tentu sudah tahu aku ini siapa."

Minseok mengambil minumannya dan menyedotnya sampai habis. Dia berdeham pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil mu Lucas." Minseok menghela nafas dalam. "Kata Luhan, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada ku. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Lucas menghentikan makannya. Dia menyingkirkan piringnya kesamping lalu meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"Bisakah kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun?"

Minseok memutar matanya malas. Dia berniat untuk meninggalkan Lucas sekarang tapi ketika Minseok akan berdiri, Lucas menahannya.

"Sepertinya nama Sehun menjadi perusak pembicaraan kita. Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti topiknya."

"Jika kau tidak serius, aku akan benar-benar pergi dari sini."

Lucas hanya melempar tawa garing lalu kemudian dia terdiam dan memandang Minseok tajam.

"Aku serius Minseok. Bisakah kau menjauhi Sehun mulai sekarang?"

"Mengapa kau menyuruh ku menjauhi Sehun? kau menyukainya?"

Minseok tertawa pelan yang terdengar begitu terpaksa.

"Hei Minseok, kau tahu sendiri jika aku hanya menyukai mu."

Minseok menarik nafas dalam. Mendengar Lucas mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Minseok membuat Minseok kembali mengingat percakapan dia dengan Luhan semalam. Dia menunduk sebentar untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba suram.

"Aku akan melupakan alasan mu menyuruh ku untuk menjauhi Sehun. Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan ku."

Minseok diam. Dia memandang Lucas penuh tanya.

"Kau pasti sudah melihat bagaimana Suho terbunuh. Kau juga pasti berpikir bahwa aku lah yang membunuh Suho seperti itu. Asal kau tahu Minseok, aku lebih suka membunuh korban ku secara langsung daripada harus susah payah menjahitnya yang hanya akan membuat sang korban mati dengan perlahan. Penyiksaan? Tentu aku akan melakukan hal itu tapi setelahnya aku langsung membunuh mereka tapi tidak dengan hal yang menurutku membuang waktu dengan menjahit tubuh seseorang."

"Kesimpulannya?"

Lucas menghela nafasnya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mendekat dengan Minseok.

"Kesimpulannya, aku tidak membunuh Suho. Orang lain yang melakukannya."

"Siapa?"

Lucas memundurkan tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula. Bersender di kursinya dengan nyaman. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin kau yang mengetahuinya sendiri siapa orang yang telah membunuh Suho. Kau pasti telah menemukan kotak kaleng di kamar Suho, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Baguslah kau yang membawa kotak itu, bukan Sehun."

Minseok semakin tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan antara dia dan Lucas. Pikiran Minseok kini tertuju pada isi kotak kaleng yang dia temukan di kamar Suho. Dia mengingat ada foto Sehun di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Apa jangan-jangan …"

"Minseok sayang, kau jangan cepat menyimpulkan suatu pemikiran tanpa adanya bukti yang jelas."

Lucas tersenyum manis. Dia kini menopangkan kedua tangannya di dagu dan memandang Minseok dengan mata bersinar.

"Sekarang kita bahas tentang hubungan kita."

"Apa maksud mu dengan hubungan kita?"

Lucas menunjuk Minseok dan juga dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau dan aku."

Minseok tertawa geli. Dia menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang Lucas katakan.

"Aku akan berhenti membunuh seseorang jika kau mau mendengarkan permintaan ku."

Tawa Minseok terhenti. Dia mengedipkan matanya cepat melihat Lucas yang memasang wajah kelewat tenang. Kening Minseok mengerut.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan membunuh orang termasuk teman-teman ku juga?"

"Jika itu mau mu, aku akan melakukannya."

Minseok semakin curiga dengan permintaan Lucas. "Apa permintaan mu?"

"Kau harus ikut dengan ku ketika kita telah lulus nanti. Aku akan membawa mu ke tempat dimana kau akan merasa bahagia dan tidak berpikir ingin kembali ke kota kecil ini."

"Bolehkah aku tahu dimana tempat itu?"

"Setelah kau menyetujui permintaan ku, aku akan mengatakan dimana tujuan kita nanti."

Minseok diam. Dia berpikir apakah dia harus menuruti permintaan Lucas atau tidak. Dengan iming-iming Lucas tidak akan membunuh lagi membuat Minseok tidak langsung percaya pada Lucas. Minseok memikirkan sebuah cara agar Lucas benar-benar tidak akan melakukan sebuah pembunuhan lagi.

"Aku akan menuruti permintaan mu jika kau mau menuruti permintaan ku juga."

Lucas tertawa. "Baiklah. Apa permintaan mu sayang?"

"Selama libur musim panas ini, aku mau kau memeriksakan dirimu ke psikiater lalu lakukan rehabilitasi terkait masalah kepribadian mu."

Wajah Lucas seketika berubah tak suka dengan permintaan Minseok kemudian wajahnya kembali tenang.

"Kau tidak percaya jika aku tidak akan membunuh orang lagi?"

"Aku hanya meyakinkan perkataan mu dan aku juga tidak ingin kau terus membuat Luhan merasa tersakiti karena ulah mu."

Lucas tersenyum miring. Orang yang dia sukai kini berbicara tentang kepeduliannya pada sisi pribadinya yang lain. Luhan.

"Mendengar ucapan mu membuat ku benar-benar ingin segera melenyapkan Luhan sekarang."

"Jika kau melakukan hal itu, aku tidak akan menuruti permintaan mu."

"Baiklah aku setuju. Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus terus berada di sisi ku ketika aku melakukan rehabilitasi. Itu akan memperkuat kepercayaan mu kepada ku jika aku tidak melakukan sebuah pembunuhan lagi."

"Aku setuju."

Lucas dan Minseok saling berjabat tangan. Wajah Lucas yang begitu tenang begitu berbeda dengan raut wajah Minseok yang terlihat sangat gugup di hadapan Lucas.

.

.

.


	7. Psychopass! - 7

Minseok menatap langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya masih berputar dengan pembicaraannya dengan Lucas tadi siang. Minseok bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia mau menuruti permintaan Lucas sedangkan Minseok sendiri begitu benci padanya.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Minseok. Dengan langkah malas Minseok membuka pintu rumahnya. Matanya sebentar melebar melihat Sehun yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan membawa sekantong makanan.

"Masuklah."

Sehun tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun ketika masuk ke dalam rumah Minseok . Hanya wajah datar namun kelewat dingin muncul di wajahnya yang tampan.

Minseok segera menyiapkan makanan yang Sehun bawa di atas piring. Suasana menjadi hening membuat Minseok merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya Minseok merasa ada perasaan cemas ketika dia sedang berdua saja dengan Sehun. Seketika pikiran Minseok mengingat foto Sehun yang berada di dalam kotak kaleng milik Suho.

"Minseok hyung…"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Minseok.

"Hyung…"

Minseok masih diam.

"Minseok hyung!"

Bentakan Sehun membuat Minseok sadar dari semua pemikirannya. Sehun berdecak kesal melihat Minseok yang hanya menampilkan sebuah cengiran kepadanya.

"Maaf Sehun. Hari ini aku begitu lelah."

Sehun menatap Minseok malas. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Minseok.

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makanannya. Hyung duduk saja."

Minseok mengangguk pelan. Dia kemudian memilih untuk duduk di samping Sehun yang sedang berdiri. Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Beristirahat sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah sekaligus perasaan cemasnya yang dia rasakan sejak kedatangan Sehun di rumahnya.

"Apa yang membuat mu begitu lelah, hyung? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Luhan hyung?"

Sehun mulai duduk di samping Minseok. Dia melihat Minseok dengan wajah yang begitu penasaran.

Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Sehun."

"Lalu apa? apa ada masalah?"

Sehun mulai memegang kepala Minseok. Mengelus rambutnya pelan. Minseok membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah Sehun. Mata Minseok terus menatap Sehun mencari sebuah celah yang sekiranya Sehun sedang merahasiakan sesuatu dari Minseok.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Minseok meraih tangan Sehun yang masih setia mengelus rambutnya. Dia menautkan tangannya yang kecil dengan tangan Sehun. Minseok tersenyum manis lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Detik selanjutnya Minseok bisa melihat kisah seorang Sehun yang membuatnya penasaran.

Kisah seorang Sehun yang selalu sendiri ketika pertama kali menjadi siswa SMA. Seorang Sehun yang tidak banyak bicara dan begitu malu untuk berdekatan dengan seseorang atau sekedar mencari teman baru baginya. Kemudian dimana Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang dan merubah kisah hidup seorang Sehun. Dia mulai bisa tersenyum, dia mulai bisa tertawa, dia mulai bisa membaur bersama dengan teman yang lain, dan dia mulai bisa merasakan debaran jantung yang begitu cepat ketika dia berhadapan dengan seseorang. Itu semua berawal dari Sehun yang mengenal seorang Luhan.

Senyum mengembang terlihat di wajah Minseok yang kini telah merasa sedikit nyaman dengan kisah bahagia Sehun. Minseok semakin tersenyum ketika melihat bagaimana seorang Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Pertemuan antara keduanya terlihat biasa saja layaknya orang yang sedang berkenalan. Tapi di balik itu semua, Minseok tidak mengetahui bagaimana hal yang sebenarnya tentang kejadian pertemuan pertama antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Minseok melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sehun. Kecemasan yang dia rasakan terhadap Sehun perlahan mulai tergantikan oleh ketenangan dari kisah masa lalu Sehun yang baru saja dia lihat. Minseok ingin sekali terus melihat semakin dalam tentang kisah masa lalu Sehun yang ingin dia ketahui, tapi dirinya menolak untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa aku perlu membuatkan kopi untuk hyung agar sedikit lebih tenang?"

Minseok tertawa pelan. Dia semakin menyamankan posisinya bersandar di bahu Sehun.

"Sehun, aku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang kehidupan mu. Bagaimana masa kecil mu dulu."

"Mengapa hyung ingin mengetahuinya?"

Minseok diam. Dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Menurut mu apakah Luhan yang membunuh Suho?"

"Tentu saja Luhan hyung yang membunuhnya."

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya menjauh dari bahu Sehun. Dia melihat Sehun sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua. Jangan sampai siapa pun tahu jika Luhan yang melakukan hal itu."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sehun terus memberikan ekspresi datar pada Minseok, kini dia mulai tersenyum.

"Mengapa harus di rahasiakannya?"

"Kita tidak ada bukti sama sekali untuk melaporkan Luhan ke polisi."

Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi untuknya dan segelas teh hangat untuk Sehun.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat tentang isi artikel yang menyebutkan bahwa ada seorang saksi pembunuhan wanita 5 tahun lalu. Minseok menarik nafas panjang. Dia ingin merasakan sehari saja untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang memberatkan pikirannya, tapi itu tidak bisa dia rasakan sekarang. Minseok ingin segera mengakhir semua drama pembunuhan yang membingungkan baginya.

Minseok menyodorkan segelas teh untuk Sehun. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di depan Sehun. Minseok menunduk sebentar sebelum dia menyeruput kopinya.

"Untuk soal Luhan, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

Sehun menaruh gelas tehnya. Sebentar matanya begitu sinis melihat Minseok lalu matanya kembali normal dengan wajah yang datar.

"Jadi apa isi kotak kaleng yang ada di kamar Suho hyung? Hyung sudah membukanya?"

Minseok terkejut. Matanya sebentar melebar memandang Sehun kemudian dia meminum kopinya dengan wajah yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Aku sudah membukanya dan tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali tentang siapa pembunuh Suho. Hanya ada beberapa artikel tentang pembunuhan Kris saja."

Mata Minseok menutup mengingat kembali kasus pempunuhan Kris dulu. Ingatannya masih begitu jelas bagaimana dia dan Sehun menemukan mayat Kris yang mengenaskan di kantong sampah berwarna hitam.

Sehun menepuk pelan tangan Minseok dan itu membuat Minseok membuka matanya. Sehun memberikan senyuman manis pada Minseok.

"Hyung tenang saja. Aku disini bersama dengan hyung."

Minseok ikut tersenyum. Dia mengangguk pelan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau masih ingat hari dimana Chanyeol di bunuh dan saat itu kau mengirimi ku pesan untuk segera menolong mu? Apa waktu itu Luhan sedang bersama mu?"

Kening Sehun mengerut. Wajahnya terlihat tak mengerti dengan apa yang Minseok tanyakan.

"Besoknya kau bilang pada ku bahwa, Luhan yang membunuhnya. Itu berarti apakah Luhan memberitahu mu jika dia akan membunuh Suho? Padahal aku mengira Luhan membunuh mu bersamaan dengan Chanyeol."

Kini Minseok menatap Sehun begitu serius. Sebentar Sehun melihat Minseok kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menghela nafas dalam. Wajah Sehun tiba-tiba terlihat dingin dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Sebelum Luhan hyung membunuh Chanyeol hyung, aku bertemu dengannya di persimpangan jalan dekat rumah ku. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah itu Luhan hyung atau bukan karena orang itu memakai masker, topi, dan jaketnya dan juga lampu jalan tidak begitu terang jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas."

Minseok diam. Dia masih menatap Sehun begitu serius tanpa peduli dengan tatapan dingin yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Orang itu berkata pada ku, kau akan mati, lalu setelah itu dia berjalan pergi. Aku langsung berlari menuju rumah dan mengirim pesan pada mu."

"Jika kau tidak yakin dengan orang itu, mengapa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Luhan?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"Sudah jelas dari perkataannya yang terlihat begitu mengancam nyawa ku. Sebelumnya, Luhan hyung menyekap Suho hyung di garasi mobilnya dan aku berada disana. Aku juga melihat apa yang Luhan hyung lakukan kepada mu. Jadi, Luhan hyung mengancam akan membunuhku karena takut jika aku akan melaporkannya ke polisi."

"Kau berpikir bahwa Luhan takut kepada mu karena kau adalah saksi mata penyekapan Suho di garasi mobilnya sehingga Luhan pergi menemui dan mengancam untuk membunuh mu?"

Minseok terpaksa tertawa.

"Sehun, aku menghargai apa yang menjadi pendapat mu tentang Luhan barusan. Tapi bisa saja kan jika itu orang lain?"

Entah apa yang membuat Minseok tiba-tiba merasa tak suka jika Sehun menganggap Luhan telah mengancam untuk membunuh Sehun. Sisi dirinya tak terima mendengar Sehun berkata layaknya Luhanlah yang mengancam Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam memandang Minseok. Matanya terus berkedip memandang Minseok yang masih memasang wajah sedikit kesal.

"Maaf hyung jika itu membuat mu sedikit emosi." Sehun berucap sambil mengacungkan dua jari tangannya dengan nada manja.

Minseok langsung tertawa pelan. "Kita sebaiknya makan sekarang."

.

.

Pagi ini, Minseok dengan semangat berangkat ke sekolahnya. Selama perjalanan dia terus tersenyum dan itu membuatnya terlihat menawan. Minseok menyapa teman-temannya ketika dia melewati lorong sekolah atau berpapasan dengannya.

Dari jauh, Minseok melihat sosok Luhan sedang berjalan sendiri. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Luhan."

Luhan menoleh dan melempar senyum pada Minseok.

"Selamat pagi Minseok. Apa yang membuat mu terlihat begitu bahagia pagi ini?"

Minseok tertawa girang. Dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya yang dia majukan.

"Shh. Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengatakannya kepada mu."

Kening Luhan mengerut. Wajahnya terlihat begitu penasaran. Minseok terus tertawa senang sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka telah sampai di kolam renang outdoor yang berada di belakang sekolah. Nafas Minseok dan Luhan terdengar naik turun dengan cepat. Minseok menahan tawanya ketika dia melihat Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan. Dia menepuk lengan Luhan pelan lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk mengikutinya duduk di bangku penonton.

Minseok mengeluarkan botol minuman dari dalam tasnya lalu dia menyodorkan botol itu pada Luhan.

"Minumlah. Kau pasti haus."

Luhan tersenyum lalu dia mengambil botol air dari Minseok kemudian meminumnya.

" _Well_..apa yang ingin kau katakan pada ku Minseok?"

"Kemarin siang aku dan Lucas sedang membicakan sebuah kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan? Apa maksud mu?"

Minseok berbalik dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Luhan.

"Aku bisa membantu mu untuk mengontrol Lucas yang ingin keluar."

Mata Minseok terlihat berbinar. Dia begitu bersemangat tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Wajah Luhan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda jika dia senang dengan apa yang Minseok katakan barusan.

"Kau tidak suka jika aku membantu mu?"

"Tidak bukan begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya tapi pasti di balik itu Lucas meminta mu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin hanya kerena diri ku kau akan celaka."

Minseok tersenyum. Dia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan celaka."

"Lalu apa maksud dari kesepakatan antara kau dan Lucas?"

"Aku akan memberitahukan apa yang Lucas ingin katakan pada ku."

Minseok melepaskan genggamannya. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pinggir kolam renang. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di air kolam.

"Lucas mengatakan kepada ku bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh seseorang lagi jika aku mau menuruti permintaannya. Dia meminta agar setelah lulus sekolah nanti, aku harus ikut dengannya ke suatu tempat yang aku tidak tahu."

Minseok berbalik. Kedua tangannya dia masukan ke dalam saku. Minseok melihat Luhan yang masih diam mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Tapi aku tidak langsung percaya padanya. Aku juga mengajukan permintaan. Aku meminta selama libur musim panas nanti, dia harus memeriksakan dirinya ke psikiter dan melakukan rehabilitasi."

Luhan terkejut. Wajahnya mulai terlihat cemas.

"Dan Lucas menerima permintaan mu?"

"Dia menerimanya. Bahkan dia juga menyuruh ku untuk berada di sisinya selama rehabilitasi supaya lebih meyakinkan diri ku bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh seseorang lagi ketika ada kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi."

"Kau juga menerimanya?"

Minseok mengangguk. Dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak usah cemas Luhan. Ini demi kebaikan mu juga."

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini? Mengapa kau peduli pada ku?"

Sebentar Minseok diam. Dia memilih untuk duduk di samping Luhan. Minseok menundukan kepalanya tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Minseok hanya diam memandangi sepatunya yang lebih begus daripada menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia jawab.

Perasaan aneh kini Minseok rasakan. Perasaan yang sama seperti semalam ketika dia dan Luhan sedang berbincang tentang perasaan Lucas terhadapMinseok.

"Minseok.."

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan mu Luhan."

"Apa aku harus melakukan apa yang Lucas lakukan pada mu agar aku juga berani menyukai mu?"

Minseok langsung menoleh. Wajahnya terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Luhan juga menoleh melihat Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau memang berani menyukai ku, jadilah diri mu sendiri. Jangan samakan diri mu dengan Lucas. Aku akan membenci mu jika kau benar-benar membunuh seseorang."

Luhan menahan tawanya. Minseok mulai merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. Mendengar perkataan Luhan yang ingin menjadi seperti Lucas membuat diri Minseok tak terima.

"Selama aku mengenal mu, ada tiga hal yang aku takutkan jika aku bersama mu Minseok."

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, aku bertemu dengan mu dan aku takut menyukai mu. Kedua, aku menyukai mu dan aku takut mencintai mu. Dan ketiga, …"

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Minseok.

"Ketiga, aku mencintai mu dan sekarang aku takut kehilangan dirimu."

Minseok dan Luhan saling berpandangan sebentar. Mata Minseok yang terus menerus berkedip membuat Luhan begitu ingin mencubit pipinya yang bulat. Tapi Luhan hanya memberikan sebuah senyum simpulnya.

Minseok langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Dia berdeham pelan. Minseok merasa kini dirinya terlihat bodoh lagi di depan Luhan. Tiba-tiba Minseok merasa kedua pipi terasa hangat hingga dia menyentuh kedua pipinya.

Kini Minseok mengumpat pada dirinya sendirinya. Mengapa aku harus merasakan perasaan aneh lagi padanya? Aku tidak suka ini! Sadarlah Minseok! Itulah yang terus Minseok utarakan dalam hatinya sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Minseok?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Luhan. Aku..aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan memandang Minseok yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menahan tawanya sekuat dia bisa. Ingin rasanya Luhan tertawa karena memang Minseok terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan sekarang.

Dengan berat hati, Luhan menggunakan telekinesisnya untuk membuat Minseok kembali melihatnya. Luhan tersenyum memandangi wajah Minseok yang telah menoleh kepadanya.

"Maaf Minseok aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu terkejut. Aku hanya ingin kau melihat ku sekarang."

"Aku sudah melihat mu dan bisakah kau hentikan telekinesis mu ini? Aku tidak akan memalingkan wajah ku lagi."

Luhan tertawa pelan. Minseok bisa bernafas sedikit lebih tenang sekarang tapi tetap saja debaran jantungnya tidak bisa kembali normal. Jantungnya terus berdebar cepat.

"Emm.. _so_..emm.." Minseok menarik nafas dalam. Dia berusaha membuat dirinya setenang mungkin.

Minseok berdeham. "Kita lebih baik kembali ke kelas."

Minseok merasa suasana yang dia rasakan antara dia dan Luhan begitu canggung. Dia berusaha menampilkan senyumnya tapi yang ada hanyalah kesan menggelikan di mata Luhan. Minseok terlihat sangat lucu ketika dia sedang salah tingkah.

Luhan masih terus diam memperhatikan tingkah Minseok yang kelewat lucu baginya. Ketika Minseok akan berjalan, Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Kita kembali ke kelas bersama."

Minseok mengangguk dengan cepat. Dia masih merasakan kedua pipinya terus menghangat.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus menghilangkan rona merah di wajah mu dulu."

Dengan cepat Minseok menatap Luhan tajam. Wajahnya sedikit kesal sekarang.

"Apa maksud mu?"

Luhan menarik tangan Minseok untuk mendekat padanya hingga wajah Minseok begitu dekat dengan Luhan.

"Lihatlah rona merah di pipi mu. Terlihat sangat jelas." Luhan menunjuk pipi Minseok dengan jarinya.

Wajah Minseok semakin terlihat kesal dan ada perasaan malu yang dia rasakan.

"Aku tahu Luhan tidak akan bersikap seperti ini kepada ku. Luhan tidak akan menggoda ku seperti ini. Lucas, aku tahu itu pasti kau!"

Desisan Minseok membuat Luhan ingin tertawa. Luhan mundur perlahan lalu sebuah tawa kencang terdengar. Luhan tertawa begitu keras sambil menahan perutnya yang sakit.

Minseok terkejut. Dirinya kini benar-benar kesal. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap Luhan tajam.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan Luhan? kau sedang mempermainkan ku?"

Luhan masih terus tertawa hingga Minseok memukul kepalanya keras untuk menghentikan tawanya. Luhan berdeham. Wajah Luhan terlihat begitu merah karena gelak tawanya yang kelewat kencang.

"Maafkan aku Minseok. Aku sejak tadi menahan tawa ku dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Maafkan aku."

Ketika Luhan akan kembali tertawa Minseok dengan cepat menarik kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan. Mata Luhan melebar merasakan kecupan yang Minseok di bibirnya.

"Setelah ini aku akan menyesali perbuatan ku."

Minseok menertawai dirinya sendiri mengapa dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Luhan.

"Aku yang akan menyesal jika kau tidak melakukannya."

Kening Minseok mengerut. Detik selanjutnya Luhan berganti memberikan sebuah ciuman untuk Minseok. Sebentar mata Minseok melebar karena terkejut kemudian dia mulai tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya bersama Luhan.

Rasa nyaman dan hangat mulai Minseok rasakan. Debaran jantungnya terus berdebar cepat tapi membuat dirinya terasa ringan tanpa ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya sekarang.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Sehun dan Minseok kini menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin. Sehun terus menerus memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang makan tanpa peduli dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menjadi kesal. Sehun tidak suka jika Luhan duduk di samping Minseok sekarang. Lalu Sehun semakin dibuat kesal ketika Luhan dan Minseok terlihat begitu akrab hingga tanpa disangka Sehun melukai tangannya sendiri ketika dia akan menusuk makanan dengan garpunya.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun memandang Minseok dan Luhan dengan wajah kesal. Dia berlari keluar dari kantin dengan tangan yang berdarah.

"Luhan, kita nanti bertemu lagi. Sekarang aku harus menyusul Sehun."

Minseok segera berlari menyusul Sehun. Luhan hanya diam memandangi pintu keluar kantin tanpa menunjukan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku langsung melenyapkan anak itu."

Seringai mengerikan muncul di wajah Luhan yang tampan. Matanya menajam ketika dia melihat salah satu murid memandangnya terus. Senyum licik dia tampilkan. Luhan mulai berjalan menuju meja dimana murid itu terus melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa kau ingin bermain dengan ku?"

Seringaian Luhan semakin terlihat mengerikan. Matanya yang cantik begitu tajam menatap seorang murid berkacamata di depannya sekarang. Luhan menarik kerah seragam murid tersebut untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat.

Luhan membawa murid itu masuk ke dalam rumah kaca dimana tempat semua tumbuhan lagkah di taman. Luhan mendorong tubuh murid itu dengan kasar hingga terjatuh.

"Kau tahu, ada seseorang yang begitu hebat dalam hal meracik sebuah racun yang dia ambil dari beberapa tamanan indah. Mungkin salah satu tanaman tersebut ada disini."

Luhan berjalan pelan mendekati murid itu. Sang murid yang ketakutan hanya bisa mundur kebelang sambil menangis.

"Apa kau tahu racun tanaman itu dia gunakan untuk apa?"

Sang murid menggeleng cepat. Luhan tertawa pelan sambil bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Dia menggunakan racun itu untuk membunuh seseorang."

Tawa Luhan semakin kencang kemudian berhenti dan memandang murid tersebut dengan tatapan menusuk. Wajahnya terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika ada seorang saksi yang melihat pembunuhan secara langsung, apa yang akan di lakukan pembunuh tersebut untuk menghilangkan jejaknya?"

Lagi, murid itu hanya bisa menggeleng sambil terus menangis memohon pada Luhan untuk melepaskannya. Luhan berdecak tak suka.

"Kau sejak tadi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku. Sayang sekali kau tidak beruntung."

Dengan cepat Luhan menarik kursi kayu yang berada tak jauh dari belakang murid itu menggunaka telekinesisnya dan melemparkannya tepat di atas tubuh sang murid begitu keras.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri murid itu dan duduk berjongkok di sampingnya. Kemudian dia melepaskan kacamata sang murid dan membuangnya.

"Pembunuh itu harus membunuh saksi mata yang melihatnya ketika sedang membunuh orang."

Wajah sang murid begitu ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya.

"Saksi mata harusnya mati agar dia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada siapapun. Apa aku benar …" Luhan melirik sebentar name tag sang murid untuk melihat namanya. "Apa aku benar, Tao?"

Murid itu, Tao, mengangguk dengan pelan sambil menampilkan senyum yang terpaksa. Luhan berpura-pura terharu kemudian dia tertawa dan berdiri.

Mata Luhan melihat beberapa pecahan kaca tergeletak di lantai. Dia mengambil sebuah pecahan kaca tersebut dan kembali menghampiri Tao.

"Kau telah melihat apa yang aku lakukan pada mu. Seorang saksi mata harusnya mati, bukan?"

Luhan langsung menusukan pecahan kaca tepat di mata Tao secara berulang kali. Dia tidak peduli dengan jeritan memohon Tao untuk menghentikan aksinya menusuk matan Tao. Luhan membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya dan kembali menusuk mata Tao terus menerus.

Setelah selesai, Luhan segera berdiri sambil terus menyeringai memandangi Tao yang menjerit kesakitan. Tao menyentuh kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak tahan dengan rasa sakit di matanya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat."

Luhan mengambil satu pot bunga dan memukulkannya di kepala Tao. Dia mengambil pot bunga lagi sampai 3 pot dan memukulnya lagi di kepala Tao hingga Tao tak sadarkan diri. Luhan segera menyeret keluar tubuh Tao dari rumah kaca dan membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan yang berada tak jauh dari rumah kaca sekolah.

.

.

Di ruang kesehatan, seorang dokter sedang mengobati tangan Sehun yang terluka akibat tusukan garpu. Minseok yang berdiri terus memperhatikan Sehun dengan wajah khawatir. Dokter itu tersenyum pada Sehun dan Minseok.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Tusukannya juga tidak terlalu dalam. Nanti kau harus mengganti perbannya ketika selesai mandi."

Dokter itu tersenyum kembali sebelum dia berdiri dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

Minseok kini mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun. Dia memperhatikan tangan Sehunyang telah di perban. Minseok menghela nafas sebentar lalu kembali memandang Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal ini? Katakan kepada ku jika kau memang tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Aku akan menyuapi mu."

Sehun menunduk sebentar melihat tangannya yang terluka kemudian dia menoleh melihat Minseok yang masih memandangnya.

"Maaf sudah membuat hyung khawatir. Aku tidak fokus ketika aku makan tadi."

"Apa yang membuat mu tidak fokus makan?"

Sehun tersenyum malu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arah jendela.

"Aku hanya kesal melihat kau dan Luhan hyung begitu akrab. _I get jealous when someone else has your attention_."

Sehun kembali menoleh melihat Minseok. Minseok hanya diam dan masih terus memandang Sehun. Detik berikutnya Minseok tertawa. Dia merasa Sehun kini tengah bercanda dengannya. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi seorang Sehun cemburu kepada Luhan karena Minseok tahu Sehun menyukai Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja disini. Sepertinya kondisi mu sedikit terguncang karena insiden tusukan garpu itu."

Minseok mengacak rambut Sehun sebelum dia berdiri. Ketika Minseok akan pergi, Sehun menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Aku tahu hyung bukan orang pertama yang telah membuat ku menjadi seperti sekarang. Tapi, aku mulai menyadari ketika aku terus melihat hyung tersenyum bersama ku, itu membuat diri ku juga ikut tersenyum. Merasakan kenyamanan yang belum pernah aku rasakan ketika aku dekat dengan orang lain."

Sehun menatap Minseok begitu tajam tapi terlihat sangat tulus.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan mu, hyung. Waktu itu hyung pernah mengatakan kepada ku jika hyung menyukai ku dan sekarang aku akan memberitahukan jawaban ku."

"Sehun kau sal—"

"Aku menyukai mu hyung."

Mata Minseok melebar. Wajahnya sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan perasaan Sehun kepadanya. Sebuah pemikiran yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam ingatan Minseok sekarang adalah ketika dia bersama dengan Luhan sedang berciuman tadi pagi. Minseok terus mengingat kejadian itu sekarang.

Minseok menggeleng cepat. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan berlari keluar. Perasaannya kini campur aduk. Kini perasaan bingung mulai menyelimuti diri Minseok. Dia memegang dadanya sambil terus berlari menjauh dari gedung sekolah.

Nafas Minseok naik turun tak beraturan ketika dia berhenti di depan rumah kaca. Dia menoleh melihat rumah kaca yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan baginya. Minseok mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Aku baru tahu jika ada tempat seperti ini di sekolah?"

Seketika pikirannya melupakan kejadian pengakuan Sehun kepadanya tadi. Dia terus melihat sekeliling rumah kaca itu dengan wajah penasaran.

Semakin masuk ke dalam ke rumah kaca itu, Minseok mulai merasa sedikit kenyamanan. Melihat beberapa bunga yang begitu indah di matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyaman itu tergantikan oleh rasa terkejut ketika dia melihat ada beberapa pot bunga yang pecah dan juga kursi yang telah rusak.

Minseok berjongkok. Dia melihat ada tetesan darah di sekitar pecahan pot bunga. Keningnya mengerut memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi di rumah kaca ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Minseok langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya melebar terkejut melihat orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Dengan seragam yang kotor dia membawa sebuah sekop di tangannya.

"Luhan…apa..apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Seragam mu…"

"Luhan , Luhan, dan Luhan. Bisakah kau tidak menyebut namanya ketika kita bersama?"

Wajah Minseok semakin terkejut ketika dia menyadari orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya adalah Lucas. Apakah dia baru saja membunuh seseorang? Pertanyaan itu kini berada di benak Minseok sekarang.

"Oh _honey_ , bisakah kau mundur ke belakang? Aku ingin membersihkan pot-pot itu."

Minseok masih diam berdiri di tempatnya ketika Lucas telah berdiri di depannya sekarang. Minseok menatap Lucas penuh tanya.

"Aku bilang mundur ke belakang sayang."

Lucas terlihat tenang sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Minseok tapi Minseok sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Lucas. Dia masih terus menatap Lucas dan kini tatapannya menajam meminta sebuah jawaban tentang maksud dari pecahan pot-pot ini.

Lucas menarik nafas. Wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal sekarang.

"Minseok aku bilang mundur ke belakang."

"Aku akan mundur ke belakang jika kau katakan kepada ku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

Sebentar Lucas dan Minseok saling menatap tajam hingga Lucas menyerah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menaruh sekop yang dia bawa dan menarik tangan Minseok untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam hutan.

Lucas melepaskan gandengan tangan Minseok ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat dimana Tao telah di kubur. Minseok terus menatap Lucas curiga. Wajahnya mulai kesal.

"Mengapa kau membawa ku kemari?"

Lucas hanya diam.

"Kau tidak membunuh orang lagi kan?"

Lucas terus diam.

"Hei Lucas jawab aku! Kau punya mulut untuk berbicara bukannya hanya diam!"

Lucas berdecak kesal. Wajahnya yang dingin melihat Minseok begitu tenang.

"Kau benar. Aku telah melakukannya."

Minseok dibuat terkejut kembali. Dia membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Minseok menggeleng tak percaya melihat Lucas sekarang.

"Lalu dimana orang yang kau bunuh sekarang?"

"Tepat di bawah kaki mu."

Minseok melihat ke bawah kakinya kemudian dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Lucas. Dengan segera Minseok memukul wajah Lucas keras. Minseok merasa marah dan kecewa. Mengapa dia harus percaya pada Lucas jika dia tidak akan membunuh orang lagi.

Minseok menarik kerah Lucas. Menatap Lucas penuh kebencian.

"Siapa yang kau bunuh?"

Lucas hanya tersenyum miring dan menatap Minseok dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Memiliki lingkar hitam di matanya, memakai kacamata, anak yang selalu sendirian tanpa teman."

"Tao?"

Minseok melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah seragam Lucas. Dia menatap horror tempat dimana Lucas mengubur tubuh Tao berada. Minseok berjalan pelan menuju tempat dia berdiri tadi.

"Mengapa kau membunuhnya?"

"Seorang saksi harus di lenyapkan bukan?"

Minseok menoleh melihat Lucas dengan raut wajah tak suka mendengar jawaban Lucas.

"Kemarin kau berkata kepada, aku tidak akan membunuh lagi, tapi kau baru saja melakukannya. Lalu sekarang apakah aku harus percaya kepada mu?"

Minseok menghela nafas dalam. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Lucas katakan jika dia benar membunuh Tao. Hari ini Minseok benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang begitu campur aduk antara bahagia, terkejut dan rasa kecewa.

"Minseok kau harus percaya pada ku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Minseok tertawa terpaksa. Rasanya begitu menggelikan mendengar Lucas mengucapkan janji seperti itu. Minseok berbalik menatap Lucas tak suka.

" _If you want me to trust you, just be real and honest."_

Kemudian Minseok berjalan meninggalkan Lucas sendirian dengan mata yang mulai basah dengan ar mata.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Minseok nampak lesu. Dia berjalan tanpa ada semangat. Dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah dengan semua kejadian hari ini.

Tiba-tiba Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan kasus kematian Suho. Minseok segera menghampiri mereka dan ikut bergabung untuk mendengar lebih lanjut pembicaraan mereka.

"Kematian Suho berbeda dari kasus pembunuhan Kris dan Chanyeol. Ini lebih bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu mengerikan."

"Tidak mengerikan kata mu? Tubuhnya penuh dengan jahitan hingga mata dan bibirnya juga dijahit. Itu sangat mengerikan."

"Tapi tidak dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong."

"Setidaknya begitu."

Minseok menggeleng pelan. Dia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum dia mengajukan pertanyaan pada teman-temannya.

"Apa kalian tahu penyebab kematian Suho?"

Teman-teman Minseok langsung menoleh pada Minseok.

"Teman ayah ku yang seorang polisi mengatakan pada ayah ku, penyebab kematian Suho karena dia telah di racun."

"Di racun? Bisakah kau katakan lebih jelas bagaimana dia di racun?"

Teman Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu soal itu."

"Ahh begitu. Baiklah aku pulang duluan."

Minseok menepuk pelan pundak salah satu temannya. Dia kembali berjalan dengan memikirkan tentang kasus pembunuhan Suho.

Di racun? Oleh siapa? Apakah ibu Suho sendiri? Mengapa dia di racun? Pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar di pikiran Minseok.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Minseok telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ketika dia akan membuka pintu, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari Sehun muncul di layar ponselnya. Minseok menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak membuka pesan dari Sehun melainkan memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Saat Minseok membuka pintu rumahnya, sebuha suara memanggil namanya. Suara yang Minseok kenal. Dia menoleh dan melihat ada seseoang yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan senyum yang begitu manis.

Minseok begitu terkejut. Senyum lebar mulai tercetak di wajahnya sekarang. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri orang itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Lay, aku merindukan mu."

…


	8. Psychopass! - 8

**-Masa Kini-**

Pukul 6 pagi, telfon rumah Minseok berdering. Tubuh Minseok yang masih setengah sadar begitu malas bangun untuk mengangkat telfon tersebut. Ketika dia mulai bangun dan akan mengangkatnya, telfon itu berhenti berdering. Minseok berdecak kesal. Dia memilih masuk ke kamar mandi membasuh mukanya dan menggosok gigi.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, telfonnya kembali berdering. Dengan segera Minseok langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hallo."

Tidak ada jawaban dari line sebrang. Hanya terdengar deru nafas yang begitu tenang.

"Hallo."

Kembali Minseok menyapa orang di line sebrang sana tapi tetap saja tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya. Minseok mulai kesal. Dia menghela nafas dalam.

"Aku akan menutup telfonnya jika memang ini hanya panggilan lelucon saja."

Ketika Minseok akan menaruh telfonnya, tiba-tiba orang dari line sebrang mulai berbicara. Minseok kembali menaruh gagang telfon di telinganya.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Kita akan segera bertemu kembali."

Kening Minseok mengerut. "Kau siapa?"

Tiba-tiba panggilan terputus. Wajah Minseok terlihat begitu penasaran dengan seseorang yang menelfonnya sepagi ini. Dia menaruh gagang telfon itu kembali pada tempatnya lalu dia mulai membuat sarapan dan segelas kopi untuknya.

Ketukan pintu apartemen membuat Minseok harus menghentikan kegiatan sarapan paginya. Dia menaruh roti isinya kembali ke piring. Dia membuka sedikit pintu apartemen, mengintip siapa yang telah mengganggunya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim. Maaf mengganggu mu pagi ini."

Mata Minseok sedikit melebar melihat ternyata sang wartawan yang telah datang mengunjunginya lagi. Minseok membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan wartawan itu masuk.

"Kopi?"

"Boleh."

Minseok menaruh segelas kopi untuk sang wartawan di meja. Dia duduk di tempatnya dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri." Minseok menunjuk roti dan selai yang telah tersedia di meja makan. Wartawan itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minseok.

"Ini masih begitu pagi dan kau sudah berada disini untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita ku." Minseok tertawa pelan sambil menggigit roti isinya.

Wartawan itu meneguk kopinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Masih tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, dia mengeluarkan koran pagi ini dan menyerahkannya pada Minseok.

Mata Minseok membulat melihat topik berita yang sedang hangat di bicarakan sekarang. Dia mengambil koran itu dan melihat kembali gambar orang yang ada di koran tersebut.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mengenal orang yang ada di koran itu, Tuan Kim."

Minseok langsung menoleh melihat kearah telfon rumahnya. Matanya menyipit sebentar memikirkan siapa penelfon yang baru saja menelfonnya barusan.

"Sejak kapan berita ini dimuat? Semalam aku menonton berita tidak ada berita semacam ini."

Minseok menaruh koran yang di pegang dengan perasaan cemas yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan. Dia mengambil gelas kopinya kemudian berjalan di depan tv dan menyalakannya. Minseok begitu serius menonton berita yang sedang disiarkan di tv tersebut. Berita yang ada di koran pagi ini sedang ditayangkan.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana dengan penjagaan disana? Seharusnya mereka bisa tahu jika ada salah satu pasiennya yang melarikan diri."

Minseok menaruh gelas kopinya di meja. Dia berjalan menuju balkon. Perasaan cemasnya semakin terasa begitu membuatnya takut. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Tuan Kim, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia tidak akan kemari mencari mu. Aku sudah menelfon beberapa polisi untuk berjaga-jaga di depan apartemen mu sekarang."

Minseok diam. Dia masih belum bisa membuat dirinya tenang.

"Jadi apakah kau bisa melanjutkan cerita mu?"

Minseok menoleh melihat sang wartawan. Matanya menatap sang wartawan begitu tajam hingga sang wartawan sedikit salah tingkah. Minseok kembali mengedarkan matanya ke depan. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya sebentar berharap bahwa berita yang dia dengar hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi buruk baginya.

 **-Masa Lalu-**

Di dalam kamar, Sehun terus menerus mengacak rambutnya kasar dan membanting ponselnya kesal. Semua panggilan dan pesan yang dia kirim kepada Minseok sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Minseok. Sehun membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang hampir menangis. Pikirannya kini sedang memikirkan atas kesalahannya yang baru saja dia lakukan kepada Minseok. Kesalahan besar menurut Sehun.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mengakui perasaan ku kepadanya."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat dia bisa hingga merobek bibirnya sendiri. Dia berdecak tak suka ketika dia merasakan darah mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melihat bibirnya di cermin.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

Sehun menghela nafas dalam. Dia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan masuk ke salah satu kamar yang minim menerangan. Hanya ada sinar matahari yang menjadi sumber pencahayaan kamar itu melalui lubang ventilasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau masih membuat racun lagi?"

Sehun berjalan pelan dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Matanya menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk memunggunginya sekarang. Orang itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Mengapa kau harus melakukan hal itu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan membuatnya terbunuh."

Orang itu melirik sebentar kearah Sehun kemudian melanjutkan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

Sehun berjalan berkeliling kamar sambil melihat-lihat beberapa tanaman yang menurutnya terlihat begitu menjijikan dimatanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa hidup dengan semua tanaman mematikan seperti ini."

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi mu. Dia yang membuatnya menjadi kacau hingga dia terbunuh."

Sehun menyeringai. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa mendengar apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Sehun berbalik dan memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan Suho hyung atas kematiannya sendiri? Kau jangan gila!"

"Bukankah aku memang sudah gila, _brother_."

Orang itu berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang kelewat dingin. Sebentar mata Sehun melebar dan wajahnya tak suka melihat orang yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Sehun menelan salivanya cepat. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku peringatkan pada dirimu. Jangan sampai kau menyentuh Minseok hyung. Dan jika kau berani menemuinya, aku akan membunuh mu."

Setelah memberikan kata-kata ancaman untuk orang itu, Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Orang itu hanya menyeringai licik tanpa ada rasa takut yang dia rasakan terhadap ancaman Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh ku, Sehun. Yang ada, kau yang akan mati."

Kembali orang itu menyeringai kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

.

.

Minseok terus menampilkan senyum manisnya ketika bersama Lay. Wajahnya yang begitu menggemaskan membuat Lay terus menatapnya. Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya menyiapkan makan siang ketika dia merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Lay. Minseok menarik kursi dan duduk melihat Lay yang masih saja menatapnya dengan senyum dimplenya yang khas.

"Mengapa kau terus menatap ku? apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku?"

Lay menggeleng. "Tidak. Hyung masih sama seperti dulu. Menggemaskan."

Minseok menggeleng tak percaya. Dia tertawa pelan lalu kembali berdiri dan menyiapkan makan siang mereka.

"Jadi kau telah menyelesaikan urusanmu di China? Apakah nanti kau akan kembali lagi kesana?"

"Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku akan menetap disini."

"Itu bagus. Aku akan membuat mu nyaman tinggal disini."

Lay menaruh sendok dan garpunya. Dia menatap sebentar kearah Minseok kemudian meneguk air minumnya. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat tenang kini berubah sendu.

"Aku sudah mendengar berita kematian Kris dan juga kedua temannya, Chanyol dan Suho."

Minseok diam. Dia menunduk sebentar lalu melihat Lay.

"Pasti kau sangat sedih mendengar berita itu. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjaga Kris seperti janji ku kepada mu ketika kau akan pergi ke China dulu. Aku terus menyalahkan diri ku atas apa yang menimpa Kris dan juga kedua temannya."

Minseok meneguk air minumnya hinga habis. Perasaannya terasa sakit jika kembali mengingat kasus Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho. Matanya ingin sekali mengeluarkan air mata tapi Minseok terus menahannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat pertemuannya dengan Lay bertabur dengan air mata kesedihan.

Minseok berdiri sambil membawa piring makannya ke dapur. Menaruhnya di wastafel. Kepalanya dia tundukan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ingin menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kau seharusnya tidak menyalahkan dirimu. Kematian mereka bukan kesalahan mu."

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap Lay dengan mata yang telah berair.

"Tapi aku telah mengingkari janji ku kepada mu Lay. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kris dengan baik."

Lay berjalan menghampiri Minseok. Dia menarik pelan tubuh Minseok dan memeluknya untuk memberikan ketenangan bagi Minseok. Lay mengelus punggung Minseok pelan sambil berucap menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis.

Minseok menghapus air matanya. Dia tersenyum malu melihat Lay yang kini tertawa pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku menangis disaat kedatangan mu seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung."

Lay menarik tangan Minseok menuju kursi sofa. Dia kembali ke dapur dan mencari minuman kaleng yang ada di kulkas. Setelah menemukan minuman tersebut, dia kembali menghampiri Minseok dan memberikan minuman kaleng kepadanya.

"Lay, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada mu."

"Tanyakan saja hyung."

Minseok kini terlihat lebih tenang. Dia tersenyum sebentar kepada Lay sebelum dia bertanya. Pikirannya mulai teringat tentang percakapannya dengan teman sekolahnya terkait kasus kematian Suho.

"Kau begitu menyukai bunga. Apakah ada bunga yang memiliki racun tertentu yang bisa membuat nyawa seseorang itu mati?"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya sebentar. Terlihat wajahnya yang sedang berpikir tentang pertanyaan Minseok.

"Tentu ada hyung. Ada bunga yang memiliki racun mematikan. Beberapa bunga terlihat cantik dari luar tapi di dalamnya mereka dapat membunuhmu."

"Apakah kau tahu jenis bunga beracun itu?"

"Aku tidak begitu hafal. Nanti aku akan memberitahu mu jika aku mengingatnya. Apa sekarang hyung tertarik dengan tanaman? Mengapa kau menanyakan tentang bunga beracun?"

Minseok tertawa.

"Yahhh aku..aku memang akhir-akhir ini sedang tertarik dengan bunga."

"Tapi hyung harus berhati-hati jika menanam tanaman seperti itu, bisa saja nyawa hyung yang melayang."

Minseok terkejut. Dia memukul lengan Lay kuat. Lay langsung tertawa melihat reaksi Minseok yang begitu terkejut dan kesal.

.

.

Malam harinya Lay menginap di rumah Minseok. Mereka berbincang-bincang menceritakan kisah masa lalu mereka bersama dengan Kris dan kedua temannya hingga tanpa sadar waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam. Minseok langsung menyuruh Lay untuk tidur di kamarnya. Sebelum Lay masuk ke dalam kamar, dia berbalik dan bertanya sesuatu pada Minseok.

"Minseok hyung, apa sekarang ada seseorang yang sedang mendekati mu?"

Minseok langsung menoleh. Sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Lay. "Emm..apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Jika hyung tidak menjawabnya aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak."

Lay mengangkat bahunya kemudian dia berbalik masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada orang yang sedang mendekati ku tapi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kepada mereka."

Lay langsung kembali berbalik. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar hingga dimplenya terlihat sangat ketara.

"Mereka? apakah ada lebih dari satu yang mendekati mu?"

"Lebih tepatnya dua orang."

Senyum manis Lay tercetak di wajahnya yang tenang. Dia mengangguk mengerti. "Ahh begitu. Terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan ku. Selamat malam hyung."

Minseok menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan. "Selamat malam Lay." Minseok kemudian berjalan masuk ke salah satu kamar kosong milik orang tuanya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Pikirannya tentang semua kejadian antara Luhan, Sehun dan dirinya membuat Minseok sulit untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

Minseok membuka matanya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur sambil menutup kedua matanya kembali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Minseok membuka matanya kembali. Sebentar dia melihat pada salah satu foto kedua orang tuanya yang sedang memeluknya waktu kecil. Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Minseok.

"Aku merindukan kalian."

Minseok menghela nafas dalam. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat semua pesan yang Sehun kirim. Ketika dia terlalu fokus membaca pesan dari Sehun, ponselnya langsung berdering dan itu membuat Minseok terkejut.

Nama Luhan terlihat di layar ponsel Minseok. "Mengapa dia menelfon ku tengah malam begini?" Minseok berdecak kesal. Dia menarik nafas sebentar lalu mengangkat panggilan dari Luhan.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Ada saksi yang melihat ku saat aku membunuh ibu ku dan saksi itu berada dekat dengan mu. Apakah aku benar _honey_?"

Mulut Minseok menganga lebar. Matanya membulat terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sebentar deru nafasnya berhenti.

"Ap..apa..maksud ucapan mu Luhan?"

"Kau tahu persis apa maksud ucapan ku _dear_. Dia harus segera dilenyapkan."

Minseok menelan salivanya cepat. Dia mulai menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Rasa cemas mulai Minseok rasakan.

"Kau sudah berjanji kepada ku untuk tidak membunuh orang lagi. Kau tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Ohh ayolah _sweetheart_ , apa kau ingin melindunginya? Untuk apa?"

"Karena…" suara Minseok terdengar bergetar. Keringat mulai muncul di keningnya. "Karena aku mencintainya." Minseok langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia menggeleng cepat.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang yang kau cintai itu Minseok. Besok pagi kau akan mendengar berita tentang kematiannya."

Sambungan telfon langsung terputus. Minseok kembali menelfon Luhan tapi tidak ada jawaban darinya. Minseok semakin merasa cemas dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang. Dia segera menelfon Sehun dan sialnya nomor Sehun tidak aktif. Perasaan khawatir Minseok pada Sehun semakin tinggi. Dia memutuskan untuk bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil hoodienya lalu keluar dari rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

Sampainya di depan rumah Sehun, Minseok melihat sekeliling rumah Sehun yang sepi tanpa ada orang yang mencurigakan terlihat. Minseok masih merasa cemas. Dirinya kini tidak akan membiarkan Luhan membunuh orang lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah ku?"

Minseok langsung menoleh mendengar suara seseorang. Dia berbalik melepaskan topi hoodienya. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

"Sehun."

Minseok segera memeluk orang yang ada di depannya dengan erat. Orang itu memasang wajah datar tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun. Minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah orang yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun? Apa ada orang yang melukai mu? Kau darimana? Tidak ada orang yang mengikuti mu kan?"

Orang itu menatap Minseok tak mengerti. Sebentar keningnya mengerut mendengar pertanyaan aneh Minseok lalu dia sadar bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah orang yang dia cari.

"Ahh…kau pasti Minseok hyung. Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Kening Minseok mengerut tak mengerti. "Kita tiap hari bertemu, Sehun."

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menyeringai sebentar lalu menatap Minseok dingin.

"Kau kemari membawa kekasih mu hyung."

Di belakang Minseok, kini Luhan sedang berdiri dengan tampang kesal. Dia langsung membuat tubuh Minseok menyingkir membentur tembok pembatas rumah dengan menggunakan telekinesisnya.

Luhan dengan segera mengambil tali dari dalam tasnya dan melilitkannya ke leher orang yang berdiri di depannya sekarang menggunakan telekinesisnya.

Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tubuh Minseok agar tidak bergerak dan tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk mengendalikan tali yang terus melilit semakin kuat di leher orang yang berada di depannya.

"Lucas! Heii Lucas hentikan! Sehun bisa mati!"

Kekuatan telekinesis Luhan semakin kuat ketika Minseok menyebut nama Sehun. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang Minseok katakan sekarang. Matanya terus menatap orang asing yang ada di depannya dengan tajam. Sebuah pisau tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tas yang Luhan bawa dan dia dengan cepat mengendalikan pisau tersebut bergerak tepat di mata kiri orang asing itu.

"Lucas, jangan lakukan! Kau sudah berjanji kepada ku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Beberapa detik Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak menusuk mata orang asing itu hingga akhirnya dia memasukan pisau tersebut kembali ke dalam tas. Luhan juga merenggangkan lilitan tali yang ada di leher orang asing itu. Perlahan tubuh Minseok mulai bisa dia gerakan kembali.

"Kau selamat bocah. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan mu hidup."

Minseok langsung menghampiri orang yang dia anggap sebagai Sehun. Wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran melihat keadaan orang itu.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan dengan cepat menarik Minseok pergi dari tempatnya. "Ayo kita pergi." Minseok meronta dalam gandengan tangan Luhan. Dia merengek meminta agar Luhan melepaskannya dan itu membuat Luhan semakin tak bisa menahan emosinya sejak tadi hingga akhirnya dia menampar keras pipi Minseok.

"Sadarlah Minseok! Dia bukan Sehun!"

Minseok menatap Luhan tak percaya. Tubuhnya lemas. Kini Minseok mulai menangis. Luhan menghela nafas dalam dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menarik Minseok. Dari kejauhan Minseok menoleh melihat sosok yang masih terus berdiri di depan rumah Sehun.

.

.

Luhan mengantar Minseok sampai ke rumahnya. Minseok masih terisak pelan. Luhan menarik nafas dalam. Dia menoleh melihat Minseok yang masih tak bisa menghentikan isakannya.

"Aku minta maaf Minseok. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk benar-benar menampar mu tadi. Aku hanya ingin membuat mu sadar jika orang itu bukan Sehun seperti yang kau lihat."

"Pergilah Lucas. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu."

"Sekalipun aku ini Luhan kau tetap menyuruh ku untuk pergi?"

Minseok langsung menoleh melihat Luhan. Matanya yang merah menatap tajam Luhan penuh kemarahan.

"Bahkan sekarang aku tidak tahu apakah kau ini adalah Lucas atau Luhan. Pergilah."

Minseok berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat Minseok yang meninggalkannya sekarang.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Lay mendapati Minseok yang telah bangun terlebih dahulu. Dia tersenyum menyapa Minseok yang sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Lay berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan keluar untuk mengirup udara segar. Keningnya mengerut ketika dia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar di depan pagar rumah.

"Hei kau siapa? Mengapa kau ada di depan rumah ini?"

Ternyata seorang Luhan tidak kembali ke rumahnya dan hanya menunggu Minseok semalaman di depan rumah Minseok. Rasa bersalahnya membuat Luhan begitu ingin bertemu dengan Minseok namun dia tahu pasti Minseok tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Luhan masih terus berusaha untuk membuat Minseok selalu mengerti dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Apa Minseok sudah bangun?"

"Ahh kau teman Minseok hyung. Masuklah. Minseok hyung sudah bangun."

Lay tersenyum dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mata Minseok melebar dengan wajah yang begitu terkejut melihat Lay membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia langsung menaruh piring berisi sarapannya dengan Lay di meja makan tanpa berbicara. Dia hanya bisa menatap tak percaya melihat Lay yang tersenyum mempersilahkan Luhan untuk bergabung dengannya di meja makan.

"Hyung, lihatlah teman mu. Dia begitu kasihan menunggu mu di luar rumah. Dia mencari mu."

Tangan Minseok mengepal keras menahan perasaan emosinya yang mulai muncul. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa sambil mengelus lehernya. Suasana di ruang makan begitu terasa canggung.

"Tadi kau bilang nama mu adalah Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Minseok masih terus menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Dia melirik sebentar kearah tas ransel yang dibawa Luhan. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Minseok langsung menggeleng cepat dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Lay mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk dan bergabung bersama dengannya dan Minseok untuk sarapan. Luhan menggeleng pelan. Matanya terus melihat Minseok. Dia ingin sekali berbicara dengannya sekarang.

Lay yang melihat sikap aneh antara Luhan dan Minseok, dia segara berdiri dari kursinya.

"Minseok hyung, sepertinya aku ingin membeli sesuatu di supermarket. Aku pergi dulu."

Minseok langsung berbalik. Dia memanggil nama Lay agar Lay tidak pergi meninggalkannya dengan Luhan. Minseok menghela nafas lelah. Lay benar-benar membuatnya terkurung bersama dengan Luhan di rumahnya.

Minseok langsung melihat Luhan yang masih terus menatapnya. Dia tersenyum kesal mendapati Luhan yang masih saja melihatnya dengan wajah yang dibuat kasihan. Minseok berjalan menuju ruang tv dan duduk di sofa. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah di sandaran sofa sambil menutup matanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mnyuruh mu untuk pergi?"

Luhan menunduk. Dia hanya diam.

"Apakah semalam kau menunggu ku di luar rumah sampai pagi ini?"

Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Aku menunggu mu semalaman hingga pagi ini."

Minseok tertawa pelan. Dia membuka matanya. Kepalanya dia miringkan untuk melihat kearah Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf Minseok. Aku sungguh menyesal telah menampar mu."

"Kau berbicara sebagai Lucas atau Luhan?"

"Aku berbicara sebagai Luhan dan aku meminta maaf atas apa yang telah Lucas lakukan kepada mu. Lucas bagian dari diri ku dan itu sama saja bahwa aku juga telah malakukannya."

Luhan menunduk. Dia menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Jelaskan kepada ku apa maksud dari kejadian semalam. Aku akan memaafkan mu jika kau mengatakan semua yang Lucas ketahui. Sampai sejauh mana dia tahu tentang saksi mata pembunuhan yang telah dia lakukan."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Untuk sekarang, biarkan aku yang membuat dirimu tenang Minseok. Tenangkan pikiran mu agar kau tidak tertekan dengan semua masalah yang telah Lucas lakukan."

Minseok dan Luhan saling memandang sebentar. Mata Minseok tak bisa menipu jika dia ingin sekali menangis melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat menyedihkan. Luhan tersenyum miris sambil menyentuh pipi Minseok yang dia tampar semalam.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi mu Minseok."

Minseok tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia mulai menangis.

Luhan segera menghapus air mata Minseok dan menarik tubuh Minseok untuk memberikan pelukan padanya. Luhan memeluk Minseok erat sambil mengelus rambut Minseok pelan untuk menenangkannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Minseok mulai berhenti menangis. Dia tidak mau melepskan pelukan Luhan meskipun Luhan menariknya pelan untuk melepaskannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan masih mengelus rambut Minseok pelan.

"Maaf aku selalu membuat mu menangis. Setiap kau bersama ku, aku tidak bisa membuat mu bahagia. Aku hanya bisa memberikan kesedihan kepada mu. Aku sudah terlalu sering membuat mu kecewa."

Minseok menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Luhan lalu dia mendongak melihat Luhan.

"Ketika kau menyentuh pipi ku tadi, aku melihat masa depan mu begitu suram jika Lucas masih terus ada bersama mu. Hidup mu akan berakhir di tempat yang tidak ingin kau tuju. Lucas benar-benar membuat hidup mu kacau. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepada mu."

Luhan tersenyum. Dia mengusap pipi Minseok pelan.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan hidup ku Minseok."

"Jika aku bisa membantu mu menyingkirkan Lucas, masa depan mu pasti akan bisa dirubah."

"Kau bisa membantu ku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok dan menarik menarik dagu Minseok.

"Teruslah berada di samping ku. Selamanya jangan pernah meninggalkan ku."

Kemudian Luhan mencium bibir Minseok dengan lembut. Minseok berkedip sebentar lalu dia menutup matanya perlahan. Dia begitu menikmati ciuman Luhan yang dirasa telah membuat dirinya nyaman.

Minseok menarik wajah Luhan semakin mendekat padanya. Dia membalas ciuman Luhan. Minseok terlalu nyaman dengan ciuman mereka berdua hingga mereka enggan untuk melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Tapi dibalik ciuman tersebut, kini seseorang telah terbakar dengan perasaan cemburu yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Perasaan sakit hati yang dia rasakan ketika melihat Minseok dan Luhan sedang berciuman membuat dirinya ingin sekali memisahkan keduanya, namun dia memilih untuk pergi keluar dari rumah Minseok dan menahan gejolak emosi yang tidak bisa dia terima.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Minseok mengangguk malu. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Luhan mengelus rambut Minseok pelan. "Baguslah. Kau terlihat lebih _fresh_."

Minseok tertawa pelan. Dia merasa wajahnya begitu hangat. Pasti rona merah telah keluar di kedua pipinya sekarang.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah yang bahagia. Minseok terus memperhatikan punggung Luhan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan perasaan gugup. Dia mengibaskan kedua tangannya di wajahnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

Mata Minseok melihat tas Luhan yang berada di lantai. Dia segera mengambil tas itu dan membukanya. Minseok terbelalak melihat isi tas Luhan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi begitu bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang telah Luhan lakukan semalam setelah kejadian di depan rumah Sehun.

Minseok segera menyalakan tv dan mencari siaran berita yang sedang menayangkan berita tentang kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi. Minseok menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar.

"Minseok sayang, apa yang sedang kau tonton?"

Minseok menoleh menatap Luhan begitu tajam. Tangannya kini sedang memegang jaket milik Luhan. Luhan begitu terkejut mendapati Minseok yang membawa jaketnya sekarang. Dia langsung melihat ke arah tasnya yang isinya telah dikeluarkan oleh Minseok.

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya kepada ku."

"Menjelaskan apa?"

Minseok berdecak kesal. Dia melempar jaket Luhan kearah Luhan sendiri.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semalam?"

Luhan semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia yang sedang dia sembunyikan dari Minseok. Tentu saja Minseok tahu apa yang telah Luhan lakukan semalam hanya dengan menyentuh jaket Luhan dan beberapa barang yang ada di tasnya. Minseok hanya ingin Luhan sendirilah yang mengatakan semuanya. Dia hanya ingin Luhan jujur kepadanya.

"Lucas, aku tahu ini kau. Kau membuat hidup Luhan begitu menyedihkan. Mengapa kau tega melakukan hal yang begitu keji disaat Luhan tidak ingin melakukannya?"

Lucas menaruh jaketnya. Dia mencoba mendekati Minseok dengan membuat wajahnya sebisa mungkin terlihat polos.

"Aku hanya melampiaskan kekesalan ku pada mereka berdua karena aku tidak bisa membunuh orang yang kau anggap sebagai Sehun. Tolong maafkan aku _honey_. Hasrat ku untuk membunuh orang itu terlalu tinggi hingga aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya."

Minseok terpaksa tertawa mendengar apa yang baru saja Lucas katakan. Dia menatap Lucas tajam.

"Kau ingin membunuh Sehun karena aku mencintainya atau karena dia adalah saksi mata ketika kau membunuh ibumu sendiri?"

"Keduanya."

Lucas menarik Minseok dan memeluk pinggangnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok hingga hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

"Dengar Minseok, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menghalangi semuanya termasuk orang yang kau sukai."

Minseok memundurkan kepalanya. Dia membuat posisi tubuhnya menjauh dari Lucas meskipun Lucas masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jika memang kau sangat mencintai ku, kau harus percaya kepada ku. Jangan membunuh Sehun. Biar aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalah itu dengannya."

Lucas menyeringai. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mengambil jaketnya. Dia mengemasi semua barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam tas.

"Jangan mencampuri urusan ku dengan Sehun. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Lucas bersiap untuk pergi dari rumah Minseok. Dia melihat Minseok sebentar sebelum dia berjalan menuju pintu rumah namun Minseok segera menarik lengan Lucas untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Maaf jika aku sudah mencampuri urusan mu tapi, aku akan melindungi teman-teman ku semampu yang aku bisa. Dan aku pastikan kau akan menghilang selamanya dari pandangan Luhan."

Lucas memberikan senyum manis pada Minseok. Dengan pelan Lucas melepaskan tangan Minseok.

" _Well_ jika memang itu yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukan saja. Tapi, jangan salahkan diri ku jika nanti Luhan akan pergi meninggalkan mu selamanya."

Senyuman Lucas semakin lebar. Dia menepuk kepala Minseok pelan sebelum dia pergi dari rumah Minseok. Tangan Minseok mengepal kuat dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan melihat Lucas yang berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

…


	9. Psychopass! - 9

Malam hari dimana setelah Minseok menyuruh Luhan untuk pergi, dia memilih untuk duduk di depan rumah Minseok sambil memandangi jendela kamar Minseok. Perasaannya saat ini begitu campur aduk antara marah dan sedih.

Di depan rumah Minseok itulah, Luhan juga terus melawan Lucas yang selalu ingin keluar mendominasi tubuhnya untuk kembali menyerang orang asing yang telah Lucas lawan. Luhan menangis. Dia menggeleng tak ingin agar Lucas kembali keluar.

Saat Luhan mulai larut terlalu dalam dengan perasaan bersalahnya pada Minseok, saat itu juga Lucas dengan sekuat tenaga langsung keluar dan mendominasi tubuh Luhan kembali.

"Jangan melawan ku dengan tubuh lemah mu Luhan. Aku tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan mu."

Lucas berdiri. Dia melihat sebentar kearah jendela Minseok kemudian dia berjalan menembus gelapnya malam dengan seringainya yang mengerikan.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah Sehun, Lucas mendengar suara orang yang sedang tertawa. Dia segera menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dengan semangat. Senyumnya begitu lebar ketika melihat ada dua orang remaja sedang berjalan santai. Lucas langsung mengayunkan tangannya untuk menghentikan gerakan kedua remaja itu.

Lucas berjalan menghampiri kedua remaja yang kini tidak bisa menggerakan tubuh meraka sendiri. Lucas menyeringai bahagia melihat wajah kedua remaja itu yang begitu ketakutan. Segera Lucas memukul kedua kepala mereka berdua dengan botol kaca yang ada di pinggir jalan hingga mereka tak sadarkan diri.

Dalam gudang yang kosong, Lucas membawa kedua remaja tersebut masuk ke dalam sana. Mengikat tubuh mereka di tiang kayu. Salah satu remaja itu mulai tersadar. Matanya yang bulat begitu terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di tempat asing dengan tubuh yang terikat.

"Heii! Kau siapa? Lepaskan aku!"

Lucas menoleh melihat pada remaja bermata bulat. Wajahnya datar dengan mata yang dingin. Dia berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa pisau di tangannya. Wajah remaja itu begitu takut. Deru nafasnya semakin cepat ketika Lucas telah berada di hadapannya.

Lucas tersenyum. Dia menjambak rambut remaja bermata bulat sambil menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Kau menjadi yang pertama untuk bermain dengan ku."

Lucas merogoh semua saku celana remaja itu dan mengambil dompetnya. Dia melihat kartu identitas milik remaja itu sambil menahan tawanya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Ternyata kau satu sekolah dengan ku. Apa kau mengenal ku? Tidak. Ohh sayang sekali kau tidak mengenal ku."

Lucas menggelang sambil melempar dompet Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menjerit keras dan memanggil nama temannya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun bangunlah!"

Lucas tertawa remeh. Dia mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Suaramu membuat telinga ku sakit."

Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Wajahnya yang ketakutan membuat Lucas tertawa.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi? Ini dimana?"

Lucas menoleh melihat teman Kyungsoo yang telah sadar. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan berbisik padanya.

"Sepertinya aku merubah pikiran ku. Kau akan menjadi penonton agar kau bisa melihat apa yang akan aku mainkan dengan teman mu itu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Dia menjerit sebisa mungkin tapi suara jeritannya tidak akan menyeruak keluar karena sapu tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya dia goyangkan terus menerus mencoba mungkin saja ikatan tali ditubuhnya akan terlepas.

"Aku harus berbuat apa dengan mu? Wajah mu begitu manis."

Baekhyun hanya memandang Lucas dengan wajah takutnya. Dia tak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorakannya sehingga dia tidak berani untuk menjerit seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Jangan melihat ku dengan wajah seperti itu. Aku paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang melihat ku layaknya mereka tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Lucas tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Dia mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan kemudian menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Seketika itu suara jeritan kesakitan Baekhyun keluar.

"Jika kau masih melihat ku dengan mata mu itu, aku akan membuat mu tak bisa melihat dunia ini lagi."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

Baekhyun terus menggeleng tak mau. Matanya dia tutup serapat mungkin dengan air mata yang mulai keluar.

Senyum Lucas semakin lebar yang membuatnya tampak mengerikan. Lucas mengayunkan tangannya kearah tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua pisau. Dia memaksa Baekhyun untuk melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Mata Baekhyun yang masih menutup tak mau melihat apapun. Lucas membenturkan kepala Baekhyun ke tiang kayu dengan keras untuk membuat Baekhyun mau membuka matanya.

Lucas menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun tetap tak mau membuka matanya. Dia berdecak kesal dan melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun. Dia menurunkan pisau yang melayang diatas tasnya.

Lucas berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Wajahnya mulai tak bisa menampilkan senyuman lebar lagi. Lucas sudah tidak ingin bermain lagi dengan mereka berdua. Matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Aku tidak suka bermain begitu lama. Sekarang aku akan melakukannya."

Kedua tangan Lucas mengepal kuat. Wajahnya begitu dingin dengan mata yang penuh kemarahan. Dia membuat kedua pisau yang ada di tasnya melayang dan terbang dengan cepat menusuk kedua mata Baekhyun yang masih menutup.

Layaknya melempar batu ke dalam air, Lucas kembali melayangkan pisau yang ada di mata Baekhyun menuju ke perutnya. Menusuknya semakin kuat dan merobek perut Baekhyun hingga isi perut Baekhyun keluar.

Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan. Dia terbatuk hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak. Sekarang Baekhyun terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan ususnya yang menggantung keluar.

Tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Dia menutup matanya yang bulat tak berani melihat apa yang Lucas lakukan pada temannya itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan terus memohon pada Lucas untuk menghentikannya.

Lucas menjambak rambut Kyungsoo kuat. Menyuruhnya untuk membuka matanya terus dan melihat bagaimana Lucas membunuh Baekhyun.

"Jika kau berani menutup mata mu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada teman manis mu itu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Lucas melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Matanya yang terus memancarkan kemarahan terus menatap tubuh Baekhyun tanpa kasihan.

Lucas mengambil sarung tangan dari saku celananya setelah itu dia menarik pisau yang ada di perut Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Lucas langsung menusuk leher Baekhyun hingga menembus ke tenggorokannya. Dia merobek leher Baekhyun sampai ke bawah tepat di dadanya. Baekhyun merasa seperti tersedak sesuatu. Deru nafasnya perlahan melemah.

Lucas berdecak tak suka ketika cipratan darah Baekhyun mengenai wajah dan jaketnya. Dia menoleh melihat Kyungsoo yang nyatanya dia tidak melakukan apa yang Lucas suruh. Kyungsoo terus menutup matanya.

"Mata, mulut, dan tubuh harus dilenyapkan agar tidak ada yang tahu."

Lucas melotot dengan wajah yang kelewat menyeramkan. Dia dengan cepat melmpar pisau yang dia bawa tepat kearah wajah Kyungsoo hingga melukai mata sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. Jeritan kesakitan Kyungsoo tertahan akiat sumpalan sapu tangan yang ada di mulutnya.

Lucas menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mencabut pisau yang ada di matanya. Dia kembali menusuk mata Kyungsoo sebelah kiri. Lucas kemudian melepaskan sapu tangan di mulut Kyungsoo.

"Matamu sekarang tidak bisa melihat. Tapi –" Lucas menyentuh mulut Kyungsoo dengan pucuk pisaunya. "Mulutmu bisa mengatakan semuanya." Dengan cepat Lucas merobek mulut Kyungsoo sampai ke telinganya hingga wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum lebar.

Cipratan darah Kyungsoo yang mengenai wajahnya membuat Lucas kembali berdecak tak suka. Dia langsung menusukan pisau tepat di jantung Kyungsoo berkali-kali sampai tubuh Kyungsoo penuh dengan darah.

Deru nafas Lucas terdengar begitu cepat. Nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan. Matanya yang tajam melihat kedua korbannya kini telah mati. Seringaian yang lebar kemudian disusul dengan tawa kencang membuat Lucas merasa bebas.

"Entah apa yang aku lakukan nanti jika aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Apa aku perlu bermain sebentar atau langsung membunuhnya?"

Lucas tersenyum manis sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan tubuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di dalam gudang.

.

.

Pukul 1 siang, Lay kembali ke rumah Minseok. Dia melihat Minseok yang sedang tertidur pulas di kursi sofa. Dia menghampiri Minseok dan duduk berjongkok memandanginya.

"Damai sekali melihat dia tidur sepulas ini."

Lay menyibakan rambut Minseok yang menutupi matanya. Dia tersenyum aneh melihat wajah Minseok yang sedang tertidur.

"Nyawa di bawar dengan nyawa. Entah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi aku bisa memanfaatkan mereka."

Lay mengelus rambut Minseok pelan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak hyung."

.

.

 **-Masa Kini-**

Setiap kali Minseok menceritakan kisahnya pada sang warwatan, hatinya terus merasa cemas. Kekhawatiran yang dia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya tak tenang. Wajahnya terus menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Tuan Kim, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Wajah mu terlihat pucat. Perlu aku ambilkan minum?"

Minseok mengangguk. Sang wartawan berdiri dan mengambilkan segalas air untuknya. Minseok tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih pada wartawan. Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi tegang ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tangan sang wartawan.

Sebuah gambaran tak jelas di apartemennya akan segera terjadi. Peristiwa yang akan membuat salah satu dari mereka akan mati. Minseok menatap sang wartawan dengan wajah takut. Dia menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Jika nanti ada orang yang mengetuk pintu, lebih jangan di buka. Biarkan saja."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Minseok hanya diam. Dia menunduk melihat kedalam gelas yang dia bawa. Tangannya bergetar hingga air dalam gelas tumpah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tuan Kim kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tiba-tiba terdegar suara bel berbunyi. Minseok langsung menoleh kearah pintu apartemennya. Matanya menatap horror pintu tersebut. Dia meletakan gelas minumnya di meja dan langsung meraih tangan sang wartawan untuk menahannya agar tidak membuka pintu.

Minseok menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya pucat ketakutan.

"Jangan buka pintunya. Kumohon."

Wartawan itu melihat Minseok penuh tanya. Dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan membukanya."

Minseok melepaskan tangannya dari sang wartawan. Matanya masih terus menatap horror pintu apartmennya. Debaran jantungnya sejak tadi berdebar begitu cepat hingga dia merasa jantungnya akan terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Tidak ada suara bel berbunyi lagi. Minseok berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Dia kemudian mengambil pisau yang ada di meja dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu apartemennya. Matanya menatap pintu apartemen dengan wajah yang sangat takut.

Sang wartawan melotot tak percaya melihat Minseok yang tiba-tiba menodongkan pisau makan di depan pintu apartemen. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Minseok dan menahan tangannya.

"Tuan Kim, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh Minseok. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar. Dengan pelan, wartawan itu meraih pisau yang Minseok bawa dan membuangnya ke lantai. Dia kemudian memapah Minseok kembali ke kursinya.

"Tenang Tuan Kim. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Wajah Minseok yang semakin pucat membuat sang wartawan begitu cemas dengan keadaan Minseok sekarang. Tiba-tiba Minseok membekap mulutnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia memuntahkan seluruh sarapannya pagi ini. Sang wartawan langsung menghampiri Minseok. Dia memijit pelan tengkuk Minseok yang masih memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Tuan Kim, sepertinya keadaan mu memburuk. Kita ke dokter saja. Kau harus memeriksa kesehatan mu."

Minseok berjalan lemas setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Dia membasuh seluruh wajahnya dengan air lalu melihat bayangannya di cermin. Dirinya terlihat begitu kacau sekarang. Minseok menuduk dalam dan mulai menangis.

.

.

 **-Masa Lalu-**

Sehun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan marah. Dia membanting pintu kamarnya sangat keras. Deru nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Aku seharusnya tahu jika mereka berdua memiliki suatu hubungan khusus."

Sehun memukul pintu kamarnya keras. Dia kemudian membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Pikirannya tak bisa dia alihkan ke hal lain untuk menghilangkan ingatan saat dimana dia melihat Luhan dan Minseok sedang berciuman ketika dia berkunjung ke rumah Minseok. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat orang yang dia sukai ternyata melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang pernah dekat dengannya dulu.

"Jika aku tadi tidak bertemu dengan Lay hyung di supermarket, jika aku tadi mendengarkan apa yang Lay hyung katakan, pasti aku tidak akan merasa sesakit ini. Tapi dengan kejadian itu aku sekarang tahu jika mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat. Atau memang mereka berdua telah berpacaran?"

Sehun berdecak kesal. Dia melempar bantalnya kearah pintu kamar yang ternyata bantal itu mengenai seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar Sehun.

"Apa yang membuat mu begitu marah hingga kau melempar ku dengan bantal?"

Sehun melihat orang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membawa bantalnya. Dia berbalik memunggungi orang yang tidak ingin Sehun temui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku? Aku sudah bilang jangan masuk ke kamar ku."

Orang itu tersenyum lebar. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau tahu, sejak kecil aku selalu mengalah terlalu banyak dengan mu. Orang tua kita, khususnya ibu, dia selalu menyayangi mu daripada diri ku. Aku selalu bertanya dalam hati, mengapa ibu selalu menyayangi mu sedangkan kepada ku tidak sama sekali. Lalu peristiwa itu terjadi, sikap ibu mulai berubah kepada ku. Dia mulai menyayangi ku seperti yang dia lakukan kepada mu. Hingga aku mulai merasa jika sikap sayang ibu itu hanya kepalsuan belaka. Dia bersikap layaknya sayang kepada ku hanya untuk melindungi mu. Ibu menyuruh ku untuk menggantikan posisi mu dengan iming-iming dia akan menyayangi ku dan memanjakan ku seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepada mu. "

Sehun terdiam. Dia mendengarkan orang itu berbicara tanpa mau menyelanya.

"Kemudian aku berpikir, jika aku membunuh mu maka kasih sayang yang ibu berikan kepada mu nantinya hanya akan menjadi milik ku seorang. Lalu aku mulai tertarik dengan semua tanaman beracun dan belajar begitu giat untuk meracik racun dari tanaman tersebut."

Orang itu menoleh melihat Sehun yang masih tidur memunggunginya. Dia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tak mau melihat dirinya.

"Tapi ibu tahu apa tujuan ku belajar dengan tanaman beracun itu. Dia begitu marah kepada ku sampai dia begitu tega akan mengusir ku dari rumah. Ayah, dia hanya diam melihat sikap ibu yang memukul ku dan menyuruh ku untuk keluar dari rumah. Selanjutnya kau tahu sendiri kan."

"Hyung…"

Sehun berbalik dan melihat saudaranya yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Dia bangun dan menepuk punggung hyung nya pelan. Sehun mulai duduk di samping hyung nya.

"Asal hyung tahu, aku juga begitu iri dengan mu. Kau begitu pintar, kau selalu bisa mendapatkan banyak teman ketika di sekolah dan mereka semua menyukai mu. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa duduk sendiri tak berani mencari seorang teman."

Sehun tersenyum miris mengingat masa kecilnya dulu. Dia menghela nafas dalam sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Waktu kecil aku begitu mengagumi mu. Aku bangga bisa memiliki seorang kakak seperti mu. Kau selalu menjaga ku di sekolah. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih begitu mengagumi mu. Meskipun aku masih marah dengan rencana mu untuk meracuni ku, tapi dari hati ku ini, aku sangat menyayangi mu. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya."

Sehun menggenggam tangan hyung nya erat. Dia tersenyum memandang hyungnya.

"Aku ingin setelah semua kejadian ini selesai, kita harus mencari orang tua kandung kita. Meskipun sekarang kita mempunyai orang tua yang menyayangi kita, tapi aku tetap ingin mencari orang tua kita yang sebenarnya."

Orang itu merangkul pundak Sehun. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal ini kepada mu, tapi aku takut jika kau akan sedih."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksud hyung?"

"Orang tua kandung kita telah meninggal. Mereka telah pergi ketika umur kita baru 5 bulan."

Sehun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang hyung nya katakan. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?"

"Ketika kita berumur delapan tahun, pemilik panti asuhan menceritakannya kepada ku. Awalnya dia berkata ada orang yang ingin mengadopsi kita berdua, lalu aku bertanya padanya dimana orang tua kita yang sebenarnya."

Sehun masih sangat terkejut. Di terdiam cukup lama untuk menerima informasi tentang orang tua kandungnya yang dia dengar dari hyung nya sendiri.

"Tapi kau jangan terlalu berpikir tentang hal itu, bukan saatnya kau sedih sekarang. Masih ada yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelesaikan kejadian ini. Luhan, dia harus segera mati."

Sehun menatap hyung nya. Dia mengangguk pasti.

Hyung Sehun mengacak rambut Sehun sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Sehun. Di ujung pintu dia berhenti.

"Oh iya, aku semalam bertemu dengan Minseok dan juga Luhan. Luhan mencoba membunuh ku tapi aksinya gagal karena Minseok terus menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melakukannya. Minseok menganggap aku adalah dirimu."

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Tangannya mengepal keras. Dia semakin marah dengan Luhan.

"Hyung, lakukan secepat mungkin agar dia segera lenyap dari duni ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia terus berada bersama dengan Minseok hyung."

Hyung Sehun tertawa pelan. "Padahal dulu kau begitu menyukainya tapi sekarang kau ingin dia mati."

Sehun menoleh memandang hyung nya sambil tersenyum. "Karena dia telah merebut Minseok hyung dari ku. Lagi pula, dulu aku mendekatinya hanya karena alasan tertentu agar kau bisa membunuhnya."

Hyung Sehun menggeleng tak percaya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sehun dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

.

Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku tidur lama sekali."

Minseok merasa rumahnya begitu sepi. Tak ada suara yang terdengar padahal Lay tinggal bersamanya sekarang. Minseok beranjak dari sofa dan mengetuk pintu kamar Lay untuk mengecek apakah dia ada di dalam kamarnya atau tidak. Minseok tersenyum manis ketika melihat Lay membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung. Wahh kau terlihat begitu lelah hingga kau tertidur begitu lama."

Minseok hanya tersenyum. Dia menepuk pundak Lay pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Aku langsung pergi begitu saja."

Minseok hanya tertawa dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa tanpa berbalik melihat Lay. Raut wajah Lay berubah ketika melihat punggung Minseok berjalan santai ke arah kamar mandi. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Lay mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok yang terbuka sedikit. Minseok tersenyum melihat Lay masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hyung mau kemana?"

"Kantor polisi."

Kening Lay mengerut. Dia memandang Minseok dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang pelajar di kantor polisi? Ingin melaporkan sesuatu?"

Minseok tertawa pelan. Dia berbalik melihat Lay yang sedang duduk memandanginya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari informasi tentang kasus kematian Suho dan juga ingin bertanya pada polisi kabar lebih lanjut tentang kasus pembunuhan Kris dan Chanyeol."

Sebentar Lay terdiam dengan raut wajah dingin kemudian dia tersenyum. Lay berdiri dan menghampiri Minseok. Dia menepuk pundak Minseok pelan.

"Apa perlu aku menemani mu?"

"Boleh jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak hyung. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

Minseok mengangguk pelan. Lay segera meninggalkan kamar Minseok dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Minseok melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia tersenyum memandang dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin dengan kehadiran Lay bisa membantu ku untuk menyelesaikan ini semua."

Minseok kembali tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri di cermin. Dia langsung mengambil tas ranselnya dan memasukan kotak keleng milik Suho ke dalam tasnya. Suara ketukan pintu membuat Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Lay telah bersiap untuk pergi menemaninya pergi ke kantor polisi.

.

.

Malam harinya Minseok menyuruh Lay kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Dia mengatakan pada Lay akan pulang larut karena ada urusan dengan seseorang. Lay hanya tertawa dan menggoda Minseok tentang seseorang yang akan Minseok temui nanti.

"Hyung harus mengenalkan ku kepada 'seseorang' itu?"

Minseok tertawa sambil memukul lengan Lay.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya tadi pagi."

"Luhan?"

Minseok mengangguk dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya.

"Ahh jadi orang yang sedang mendekati mu saat ini adalah Luhan."

Minseok tersenyum malu. Dia mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti hyung. Aku pulang dulu."

Lay berjalan meninggalkan Minseok di pinggir jalan. Dia berbalik dan berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok. Minseok terus tersenyum melihat Lay yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Dalam perjalan menuju rumah Minseok, Lay menelfon Sehun untuk memberitahukan bahwa Minseok akan bertermu dengan Luhan. Dia tersenyum lebar hingga dimplenya begitu terlihat dalam ketika dia menutup sambungan telfonnya dengn Sehun.

"Kita tunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Lay memasukan kedua tangannya di saku. Berjalan dengan perasaan bahagia dengan senyum manisnya yang terus dia tampilkan.

.

.

Di kedai kopi yang menjadi tempat pertemuan Luhan dan Minseok, kini mereka berdua tengah duduk santai menikmati secangkir kopi kesukaan mereka. Luhan terus tersenyum melihat Minseok yang duduk di depannya. Sedangkan Minseok hanya memutar matanya malas melihat Luhan yang terus menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu Luhan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu karena ingin menanyakan suatu hal kepada mu."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Minseok mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kaleng milik Suho. Dia mengamati Luhan sebentar untuk melihat apakah orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Luhan atau Lucas. Dirasa Minseok begitu yakin dia sedang berbicara dengan Luhan, dia menyerahkan kotak kaleng itu padanya.

"Ini apa? Kau memberi ku sebuah hadiah?"

Luhan tersenyum senang. Dia segera membuka kotak kaleng tersebut. Keningnya mengerut mendapati apa yang dia lihat di dalam kotak kaleng itu hanyalah berisi artikel dari koran lawas.

"Ini apa Minseok?"

"Artikel yang berisi tentang saksi mata pembunuhan yang telah Lucas lakukan."

Mata Luhan melebar tak percaya. Dia mengambil selembar artikel dan membacanya. Raut wajahnya nampak sangat terkejut saat dia membaca artikel itu.

"OSH? Maksudnya adalah Sehun?"

Minseok mengangguk. Dia mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meneguknya pelan sambil melihat Luhan.

"Apakah dulu kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika Sehun mendekati mu? Kau dulu sangat dekat dengannya."

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Pasti Lucas yang telah bertemu dengannya."

"Pantas saja Lucas menyuruh ku untuk menjauhi Sehun karena dia tahu Sehun adalah saksi mata pembunuhan yang telah dia lakukan."

Minseok menghela nafas dalam. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Apakah menurut mu Sehun sedang merencakan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak yakin jika dia sedang merencakan sesuatu. Dia terlihat begitu baik dan polos."

Minseok memandang Luhan malas. Dia mengambil kotak kaleng itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau juga terlihat sangat baik Luhan, tapi nyatanya apa? di dalam diri mu ada seseorang yang begitu mengerikan."

Minseok memasang wajah kesal. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Minseok yang begitu kesal pada Lucas. Dimata Luhan, kini Minseok terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tapi kata Lucas, orang yang aku temui kemarin malam itu bukan Sehun. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Apakah Sehun mempunyai kembaran?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan tentang saudara atau kembarannya kepada ku."

Minseok kembali meneguk kopinya. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius memikirkan masalah Sehun sekarang.

"Minseok, kau mendapatkan kotak kaleng itu darimana?"

"Aku menemukannya di kamar Suho."

"Semua artikel itu milik Suho?"

Minseok mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Suho mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu dan Lucas, dan juga tentang Sehun. Tapi bukan Lucas yang membunuh Suho. Ada orang lain yang telah membunuh Suho dengan cara dia memberikan racun padanya."

"Racun?" Luhan tertawa pelan. Dia menggeleng tak pecaya. "Tentu saja bukan Lucas. Lucas tidak akan suka membunuh orang dengan cara seperti itu."

"Lalu apakah Sehun yang membunuh Suho? tapi itu juga tidak mungkin. Sehun terus bersama ku waktu itu. Atau dia membayar seseorang untuk membunuh Suho?"

Minseok mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kepalanya dia tidurkan di meja untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai terasa pening. Luhan tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Minseok yang sangat menggemaskan sekarang. Dia membelai rambut Minseok pelan untuk membuatnya tenang.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya melihat Luhan dengan wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat kusut. Senyum Luhan semakin lebar melihat ekspresi Minseok yang sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Dia ingin segera menarik Minseok masuk ke dalam pelukannya tanpa ingin melepaskan Minseok.

"Apa yang membuat senyum mu begitu lebar, Luhan? Jika kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja."

Saat Luhan akan mencubit pipi Minseok, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Minseok begitu terkejut melihat Sehun yang datang dan langsung memukul Luhan tanpa sebab. Dia segera melerai perkelahian mereka berdua.

"Sehun, mengapa kau memukul Luhan begitu tiba-tiba?"

Sehun hanya diam dengan pandangan yang begitu marah melihat Minseok menolong Luhan yang terjatuh. Ketika Luhan akan membalas Sehun, Minseok menahan tubuh Luhan sekuat mungkin dan langsung menarik Luhan keluar dari kedai kopi.

.

.

Minseok mengantar Luhan ke rumahnya. Dia langsung menyandarkan tubuh Luhan di kursi dan mencari kotak obat. Setelah menemukannya, Minseok segera mengobati luka Luhan akibat pukulan keras dari Sehun.

Luhan mengerang kesakitan ketika Minseok mengobati lukanya.

"Sialan! Apa maksudnya anak itu datang begitu tiba-tiba dan langsung memukul ku seperti ini?"

Luhan berdecak kesal. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. Dia masih diam mengobati luka Luhan.

"Kau juga! Mengapa kau tadi menahan ku ketika aku akan membalasnya?"

Minseok menekan kuat kapas yang dia gunakan untuk mengobati luka Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal sekarang. Dia tidak peduli dengan erangan kesakitan Luhan.

"Kau ingin membuat kedai kopi menjadi rusak karena perkelahian mu dengan Sehun?"

"Jika memang itu bisa membuatnya kalah, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya."

Minseok berdecak kesal. Dia memukul kepala Luhan keras.

"Mengapa kau memukul kepala ku? aku salah apa?"

Minseok menghelas nafas dalam. Dia memandang Luhan begitu tajam. Minseok segera menggeser posisi duduknya untuk menjauh dari Luhan saat dia menyadari jika yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah Lucas.

"Mengapa disaat seperti ini kau harus keluar? Bisakah kau tidak keluar disaat aku ingin bersama dengan Luhan?"

Lucas menyeringai. Dia melihat Minseok yang masih menunjukan wajah kesal.

"Apa kau membenci ku _sweetie_?" tanya Lucas dengan nada menggoda.

"Sudah berulang kali aku katakan bahwa aku sangat membenci mu. Kau selalu merusak segalanya."

"Itu bagus jika kau membenci ku."

Minseok melirik kearah Lucas. Dia melipat tangannya di dada masih dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?"

Lucas mendekati Minseok. Dia memandang Minseok begitu dekat hingga Minseok memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauh.

"Lebih baik berawal dari benci menjadi cinta daripada awalnya indah dengan cinta lalu berakhir dengan benci."

Minseok menoleh menatap Lucas dengan wajah terkejut. Matanya melihat Lucas dengan pandangan yang begitu penasaran.

"Mengapa kau menyukai ku, Lucas?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai tipe orang yang aku sukai. Jika aku menyukai mu, aku menyukai mu. Dan jika aku menyukai mu, kau sangat special untuk ku karena aku tidak pernah menyukai orang sebelumnya."

Minseok berkedip dengan wajah yang polos. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang saat matanya terus memandang Lucas tanpa mau mengalihkannya. Lucas tiba-tiba mencium bibir Minseok dengan lembut.

"Aku juga bagian dari Luhan. Kau sangat menyukainya. Apakah kau tidak bisa menyukai ku juga?"

Lucas kembali mencium bibir Minseok dengan pelan. Dengan perasaan berdebar, Minseok mulai membalas ciuman Lucas. Untuk pertama kalinya Minseok merasakan tubuhnya begitu terbakar ketika Lucas terus mencium bibirnya dan berganti menciumi lehernya dengan sangat lembut.

…


	10. Psychopass! - 10

Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia meraih ponselnya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Pukul 5 pagi. Minseok berbalik menghadap Luhan yang masih tertidur. Dia tersenyum malu mendapati Luhan yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Pikiraannya mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dia lakukan bersama Luhan semalam. Minseok tersipu malu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah ketika dia ingat dengan kejadian semalam.

Dia menyentuh hidung Luhan lalu turun menyentuh bibirnya. Mata Minseok masih tidak bisa dia alihkan dari wajah tampan Luhan ketika dia tidur. Minseok mengusap pelan pipi Luhan sambil terus tersenyum tanpa henti.

Luhan menggerakan kepalanya pelan. Dia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Luhan meraih tangan Minseok dan menciumnya pelan.

"Selamat pagi Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum. Dia maju mendekat pada Minseok dan mengecup kening Minseok sekilas. Rona merah di pipi Minseok terlihat. Minseok sedikit terkejut tapi dia begitu senang dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan barusan.

"Selamat pagi Minseok."

Luhan tersenyum melihat Minseok yang begitu malu. Dia mengusap pipi Minseok dan menarik dagu Minseok pelan.

"Apa semalam tidur mu nyenyak?"

Minseok mengangguk. Luhan menarik tubuh Minseok dan memeluknya. Dia kembali menutup matanya sambil mengusap kepala Minseok.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya semalam kita melakukannya. Bahkan aku tak tahu semalam aku melakukannya dengan siapa. Dengan seorang Luhan atau dengan seorang Lucas?"

"Apa sekarang kau tahu aku ini siapa?"

Minseok menggeleng. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia melihat Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau percaya jika aku ini adalah Lucas?"

Minseok kembali menggeleng.

"Apa perlu aku menyakiti mu untuk memuat mu yakin jika aku ini adalah Lucas?"

Minseok tertawa pelan. Matanya masih tak bisa dia alihkan dari wajah Luhan. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya sekarang tak ingin melepaskan orang yang berada di sampingnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Minseok masih ingin terus bersama dengan Luhan.

"Jika sekarang kau berbicara sebagai Lucas, apakah kau mulai mencoba belajar menjadi orang baik seperti Luhan?"

Luhan tertawa. Dia menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepada mu."

"Apa?"

Luhan mengusap tangan Minseok pelan. Dia diam sebentar melihat Minseok yang memandangnya dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Apa cinta ku padamu tidak cukup untuk membuat mu berani mencintai orang seperti ku?"

Minseok terkejut. Keningnya mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Sebentar dia berpikir akan perasaannya kepada Luhan atau Lucas.

"Jangan mencintai orang lain selain diri ku, Minseok."

Luhan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Minseok. Dengan anggukan pelan, Minseok menyanggupi apa yang Luhan katakan. Dia tersenyum dan mencium bibir Luhan sebentar.

"Aku mencintai mu Luhan. Meskipun dalam diri mu ada orang yang aku benci, tapi nyatanya dia telah berhasil membuat ku jatuh dalam pesonanya juga. Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Aku mencintai dirimu dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu."

Luhan tersenyum manis. Dia mulai mencium Minseok lembut.

"Terima kasih. Setidaknya sekarang aku memiliki orang yang harus aku lindungi mulai sekarang."

Minseok tiba-tiba memasang wajah sendu. Dia bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang. Minseok melihat Luhan yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah bingung. Dia mengelus rambut Luhan pelan.

"Aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau tidak akan kecewa kepada ku, Luhan."

"Aku tidak akan kecewa, Minseok."

Minseok tersenyum. "Nanti kau akan tahu maksud dari ucapan ku tadi."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dia tersenyum dan meraih tangan Minseok lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Sekarang kita bangun. Kita harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapannya. Kau mandilah dulu."

Minseok mulai turun dari ranjang tapi Luhan menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Minseok tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba bersikap manja kepadanya.

"Kita mandi bersama saja, Minseok."

Minseok menggeleng. Dia mengelus rambut Luhan dan mencium keningnya sebelum dia keluar dari kamar. Luhan segera melempar bantal kearah pintu kamar ketika Minseok menjulurkan lidah kepadanya.

.

.

Di sekolah, Sehun menunggu kedatangan Minseok di depan kelasnya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Minseok yang telah muncul. Minseok mengehntikn langkahnya saat dia melihat Sehun yang sedang menunggunya di depan kelas. Dia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Selamat pagi Minseok hyung."

"Selamat pagi Sehun."

Minseok masuk ke dalam kelasnya diikuti dengan Sehun dari belakang. Sehun menarik kursi yang ada di depan bangku Minseok dan duduk disana. Dia memandang Minseok sambil menopang dagunya dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Aku minta maaf Sehun."

"Untuk apa?"

Minseok tersenyum kikuk. Dia merasa begitu canggung sekarang jika berbicara dengan Sehun karena kejadian kemarin dimana dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun ketika Sehun menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya.

"Soal kejadian di ruang kesehatan waktu itu. Aku minta maaf. Aku terkejut hingga aku berlari meninggalkan mu."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Dia hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolak ku karena kau telah memiliki seorang kekasih."

Minseok terkejut. Sebentar matanya menatap Sehun tajam. Dia menunduk malu. Sehun tersenyum miring melihat Minseok yang tersipu malu dengan ucapannya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, maukah kau menemani ku pergi ke perpustakaan kota? Aku ada tugas dan buku yang aku cari hanya ada disana."

"Tentu. Aku akan menemani mu kesana."

"Terima kasih hyung."

Sehun tersenyum. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas Minseok. Dia menoleh ke samping kanan mendapati Lay yang sedang berdiri di ujung lorong sambil tersenyum. Sehun segera berjalan menghampiri Lay ketika Lay menyuruhnya untuk pergi mengikutinya.

Sehun dan Lay kini berada di rumah kaca dimana tempat itu merupakan tempat yang pernah Luhan lalukan untuk membunuh Tao. Lay tersenyum manis memperlihakan dimplenya yang dalam.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya. Sepulang sekolah kita akan melakukannya."

"Kerja yang Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum sinis. Dia berjalan mendekati Lay yang sedang melihat tanaman bunga. Senyum sinisnya semakin terlihat mengerikan ketika matanya menangkap Lay yang sedang memperhatikan salah satu bunga yang begitu familiar baginya.

" _Deathly Nightsade_."

Sehun menyentuh bunga itu. Dia menoleh memandang Lay.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau dan juga kakak ku sama-sama gila akan tanaman seperti ini."

Lay menyeringai. Dia membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Kita selesaikan malam ini."

Sehun berdecak. Dia memasukan kedua tangannya di saku. Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan merindukan Minseok hyung."

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah kaca. Di dalam, Lay hanya menertawai apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Matanya menunjukan sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya menggebu-gebu untuk melakukan suatu hal yang selama ini dia ingin lakukan.

"Aku juga akan merindukan Minseok hyung."

.

.

Luhan dan Minseok menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka di atap sekolah. Luhan terus mengunyah makan siangnya dan tanpa sadar Minseok terus memperhatikannya. Minseok tersenyum gemas melihat Luhan yang begitu lahap mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak ada beban dalam hidup mu? Kau makan begitu lahap seolah-olah kau tidak mempunyai satu kesalahan sama sekali."

Luhan melihat Minseok dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Minseok tertawa dan mengambil sebutir nasi di pinggir mulut Luhan dan memakannya.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja."

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Dia menelan makanannya dan meneguk minuman kalengnya hingga habis.

"Kemarin sore aku pergi ke kantor polisi bersama dengan Lay. Menanyakan kabar tentang kasus pembunuhan Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho."

Luhan menoleh. Dia kembali mengunyah makanan ringan yang Minseok bawa.

"Kau sepertinya dekat dengan Lay."

Minseok tersenyum. "Aku memang dekat dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang aku percaya selain Kris."

Luhan tertawa pelan. Dia meneguk minuman kaleng milik Minseok.

"Kadang, orang yang kita percaya bisa berkhianat pada kita. Seperti menusuk kita dari belakang. Orang seperti itu yang seharusnya patut kita curigai."

Minseok menggeleng pelan. Ruat wajahnya tiba-tiba sedih melihat Luhan.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau yang akan dicurigai Luhan."

Kening Luhan mengerut. Dia memandang Minseok dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Saat aku di kantor polisi, aku menanyakan kasus kematian Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho. Ada penyidik yang memukan barang bukti milik mereka yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kejadian mereka dibunuh. Ponsel Kris telah di temukan dalam keadaan rusak dengan layar ponsel yang retak akibat pukulan benda tumpul. Di ponsel itu ada sebuah sidik jari yang mencurigakan. Ketika di periksa, sidik jari itu terlihat begitu samar-samar hingga sulit di deteksi, tapi kemungkinan itu milik sang pelaku."

Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba terlihat pucat. Raut mukanya begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan Minseok. Jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat.

"Lalu Chanyeol, ada sebuah tanda dengan huruf L berada di pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol menuliskan inisial nama pembunuhnya dengan menggunakan darahnya ketika dia sedang disiksa. Tanda itu juga di temukan di gudang yang kau gunakan sebagai tempat membunuh kedua teman sekolah kita, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ketika tubuh Kyungso akan di evakuasi, ternyata dia masih bisa bergerak. Sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bernyawa, dia sempat menuliskan tanda L di lantai gudang sambil berucap huruf L dengan suara lirih."

Minseok menghentikan ucapannya. Wajahnya cemas melihat wajah pucat Luhan. Dia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Luhan? Apa perlu aku melanjutkannya?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Keadaan Luhan mulai terlihat tak baik. Wajahnya sangat pucat dari biasanya. Tangannya mulai bergetar takut. Minseok mendekat pada Luhan dan segera memeluknya erat. Dia terus menggenggam tangan Luhan erat sambil mengelusnya pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Suho?"

"Suho...polisi telah menemukan racun yang digunakan untuk membunuhnya. Racunnya berasal dari sebuah tanaman bunga. Ketika mayat Suho di otopsi, dokter menemukan efek dari racun tersebut telah menyebar di seluruh tubuh Suho begitu banyak. Sepertinya pembunuh itu memberikan racun dengan dosis yang sangat tinggi pada Suho. Tubuh bagian dalam Suho telah membusuk dan rusak akibat racun itu."

Minseok mengelus rambut Luhan pelan. Wajah Luhan masih terlihat begitu pucat dengan tangan yang bergetar dan dingin. Perasaannya masih takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya nanti jika polisi menemukan bahwa dialah pelaku pembunuhan itu.

Minseok tersenyum dan mencium semua bagian wajah Luhan untuk menghilangkan wajah pucat serta perasaan cemas Luhan. Dia mengusap kedua pipi Luhan masih dengan senyumnya yang terus dia tampilkan.

Di balik pintu atap sekolah, Sehun terus memperhatikan apa yang Minseok lakukan pada Luhan. Pandangannya tak suka melihat sikap Minseok yang begitu perhatian dengan orang yang ingin dia lenyapkan. Kedua tangan Sehun mengepal keras menahan gejolak amarahnya yang muncul.

"Tidak lama lagi kau tidak akan bisa merasakan sikap manis Minseok hyung kepada mu."

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya di balik pintu. Seringai licik di wajahnya terus terlihat. Dia merasa kemenangannya akan segera tiba.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sehun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berlari cepat menuju kelas Minseok. Setibanya disana, dia melihat Lay dan Luhan bercakap ria bersama dengan Minseok di dalam kelas. Sehun merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Dia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas Minseok.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru sekali."

Sehun merangkul pundak Lay. Dia melirik sebentar kearah Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat tak suka.

Minseok hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sehun. Dia menatap Luhan yang kini memasang wajah sedikit takut. Minseok menarik tangan Luhan untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Ahh Sehun, kau tahu, mereka berdua telah resmi berpacaran sekarang."

Lay menunjuk kearah Minseok dan Luhan dengan wajah bahagia. Sedangkan Sehun hanya biasa saja menanggapi perkataan Lay tentang status hubungan mereka.

"Aku sudah tahu jika kalian akhirnya benar-benar berpacaran."

Minseok meremas tangan Luhan pelan ketika dia merasa Luhan mulai kesal dengan sikap Sehun sekarang. Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Bisakah kalian berdua menunggu di luar sebentar. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Luhan."

"Heii hyung, aku juga ing-"

Lay segera menyikut perut Sehun keras. Dia mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menarik Sehun keluar dari kelas. Minseok menggeleng dan tertawa pelan melihat sikap Lay dan Sehun. Dia berbalik melihat Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku merasa Lucas akan keluar ketika melihat sikap Sehun tadi. Dia ingin sekali segera membunuhnya."

Minseok menghela nafas dan memeluk Luhan sebentar.

"Hari ini aku akan menemani Sehun ke perpustakaan kota. Maaf kita tidak bisa pulang bersama."

"Kau yakin ingin menemaninya?"

Perasaan Luhan benar-benar tak enak sekarang. Dia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang aneh dengan Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok erat.

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu."

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"

"Tentu saja Minseok."

Minseok tersenyum. Dia mendekat pada Luhan dan berbisik padanya.

"Kau jangan kawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diri ku dengan baik. Aku mencintai mu."

Lalu dengan cepat Minseok mencium pipi Luhan dan melepaskan genggaman Luhan dari tangannya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas dengan melambaikan tangan pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya memandang kepergian Minseok dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dia merasa ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

Dalam perjalan menuju perpustakaan kota, Sehun terus tersenyum senang mendapati Minseok kini berjalan disampingnya. Minseok menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun?"

"Aku baik- baik saja hyung."

Minseok mengangguk paham.

"Sayang sekali Lay tidak ikut."

"Lay hyung selalu seperti itu kan. Pergi entah kemana dengan alasan ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan."

Minseok tertawa.

"Kau benar. Dia tidak berubah sama sekali."

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat kedai kopi di sebrang jalan. Dia langsung menarik Sehun untuk mengikutinya menuju kedai kopi. Sebentar kening Minseok mengerut saat tangannya menarik tangan Sehun. Dia menoleh melihat Sehun dengan wajah bertanya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau ingin minum kopi?"

Minseok menggeleng cepat. Dia kembali menyentuh tangan Sehun. Gambaran yang samar-samar dimana memperlihatkan dirinya dan juga Luhan tengah duduk terikat di sebuah gedung kosong dengan tiga orang di depan mereka.

Minseok langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun. Dia menyuruh Sehun menunggunya sebentar untuk menelpon Luhan.

Tangan Minseok mulai bergetar. Wajahnya nampak pucat ketakutan. Dia berdecak kesal ketika sambungan telponnya tak diangkat oleh Luhan. Minseok terus mencoba menghubungi Luhan tapi, tiba-tiba Sehun memukul tengkuknya dengan tongkat baseball hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun mengambil ponsel Minseok dan melihat nama Luhan tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia menyeringai sebentar lalu menggendong Minseok pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Dalam gedung kosong yang nampak telah usang tempat dimana Minseok berada sekarang. Tubuhnya terikat duduk di kursi dengan mulut yag tertutup oleh lak ban. Minseok mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Matanya samar-samar melihat tempat yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah sadar hyung."

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Dia memandang kearah orang yang kini duduk di depannya. Ketika dia sadar siapa orang yang ada di depannya sekarang, matanya melebar tak percaya.

Sehun tertawa. Dia melepaskan lak ban yang ada di mulut Minseok.

"Apa-apaan ini? mengapa aku ada disini? Mengapa tubuh ku diikat seperti ini?"

Sehun terus memandangi Minseok yang meronta dalam ikatannya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar melihat Minseok yang tampak begitu takut.

"Sehun lepaskan aku!"

"Apa perlu aku melepaskan mu? Kau sudah membuat ku sakit hati hyung."

Minseok terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Luhan! dimana Luhan sekarang?"

"Tenang. kekasih mu nanti akan bergabung dengan mu disini. Hyung tunggu saja."

Minseok masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya. Gambaran yang dilihat olehnya saat dia menyentuh tangan Sehun benar-benar terjadi.

"Jadi kau melakukan hal ini karena kau sakit hati kepada ku? karena aku lebih memilih Luhan dan menolak pernyataan cinta mu. Begitu?"

Minseok tersenyum miring. Dia menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya. Dia menarik kerah seragam Minseok dengan kuat. Tatapannya yang dingin dan menusuk membuat Minseok ingin sekali memukul wajahnya.

"Kau telah mempermainan ku hyung. Kau bilang kau mencintai ku dan dengan bodohnya aku telah masuk ke dalam perangkap cinta mu, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? nyatanya kau lebih mencintainya. Kau lebih mencintai seorang pembunuh seperti Luhan hyung."

Minseok memang telah bersalah kepada Sehun. Dia telah salah mengambil cara bagaimana melindungi Sehun dari Luhan waktu dulu. Sekarang dia mendapatkan buah dari hasil kesalahannya. Sehun begitu marah dan kecewa dengannya. Itu sudah menjadi resiko bagi Minseok untuk menerima semua kemarahan Sehun akibat kesalahannya terdahulu.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau melihat Sehun. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari kerah seragam Minseok. Matanya berair merasakan peraasaan sakit hatinya yang dia pendam dari kemarin.

"Aku telah mencoba berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi semuanya tidak terlihat baik."

"Aku minta maaf Sehun. Semuanya adalah kesalahan ku."

Sehun tertawa pelan. Dia marah mendengar Minseok berkata maaf kepadanya. Baginya, kata maaf tak cukup untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatinya sekarang. Sehun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Saat aku mulai dekat dengan mu, aku merasa bahwa setiap hari adalah hari yang begitu bahagia bagi ku. Aku sangat senang ada seseorang yang begitu berbarti dalam hidup ku. Tapi sekarang, di hidup ku tidak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan. Hanya ada rasa sakit."

Minseok meneteskan air matanya. Dia menangis merasakan kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan terhadap Sehun. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kecuali terus berucap kata maaf pada Sehun meskipun Sehun tak peduli dengan semua permintaan maaf Minseok.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepuk tangan yang kencang. Terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan jaket hoodie hitam berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan Minseok disusul dengan seseorang di belakangnya sambil menyeret tubuh orang yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah cukup drama kalian berdua. Sehun, kau bantulah Lay mengikat Luhan di kursi."

Minseok tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Matanya menatap lebar kearah Lay yang kini sedang mengikat tubuh Luhan. Minseok benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Jadi tiga orang yang dilihatnya dalam kilatan gambaran ketika dia menyentuh Sehun adalah mereka bertiga. Lay, Sehun, dan kembaran Sehun.

Minseok menggeleng masih tak percaya. Terlebih pada Lay yang merupakan seorang teman yang begitu dia percaya. Minseok menoleh melihat keadaan Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Mata dan mulut Luhan ditutup begitu rapat.

"Lay, sebenarnya ada apa ini? mengapa kau bisa melakukan hal ini?"

Lay hanya melempar senyumnya dengan dimple yang begitu dalam. Dia berjalan mendekati Minseok.

"Sama seperti Sehun. Aku terlalu sakit hati dengan mu hyung dan aku muak dengan sikap kepolosan mu itu, terlebih pada Kris. Kris begitu menyukai mu tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang sudah ketara sekali kepada mu. Aku yang lebih dulu menyukainya, aku yang selalu bersama dengannya setiap waktu sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat perhatiannya sama sekali."

Minseok diam mendengarkan perkataan Lay. Matanya terus melihat begitu tajam untuk mencari kelucuan yang Lay buat. Minseok masih berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kejutan yang mengerikan untuknya. Dia berpikir bahwa Lay dan Sehun sedang merencanakan sebuah kejutan besar entah itu apa yang jelas Minseok terus berpikir positif terhadap Lay.

"Kau tahu alasan ku pergi ke China untuk apa?"

"Kau pindah sekolah disana."

Lay menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa.

"Alasan ku yang sebenarnya adalah aku mencoba untuk membuat mu dan Kris bersama. Aku menyuruh mu untuk menjaganya selama aku di berada China agar hubungan kalian berdua menjadi lebih dekat. Aku menahan rasa sakit hati ku ketika memutuskan hal itu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya? Kau telah membuat orang yang aku sayangi terbunuh begitu saja."

Lay memukul pelan pipi Minseok. Dia menarik leher Minseok dan berbisik.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kris. Orang yang ada di samping mu itu akan benar-benar mati."

Lay tersenyum dan kembali memukul pelan pipi Minseok. Sebastian, yang merupakan kakak Sehun, memutar matanya malas melihat kembali drama yang terjadi antara Lay dan Minseok. Dia mengambil sarung tangan dan mengeluarkan pisau dari tas yang Sehun bawa.

Sehun segara menahan kakakanya ketika dia akan menghampiri Lay. Sehun menggeleng menyuruh Sebastian untuk tidak membunuh Lay. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh.

Sebastian menepuk pundak Lay. Lay menoleh dan berbalik menghadapnya kemudian dengan cepat Sebastian langsung menusuk perut Lay begitu dalam. Lay terkejut. Matanya melebar menatap Sebastian yang tiba-tiba menusuknya tanpa sebab. Dia segera menahan perutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Mengapa kau ..?"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan mu. Kau sudah tidak berguna lagi. Terima kasih untuk semua kerja keras mu. Kau tenang saja, aku akan membunuhnya seperti yang kau inginkan."

Sebastian kembali menusuk Lay tepat di bagian jantungnya lalu detik selanjutnya Lay terkapar jatuh di depan Minseok. Minseok bagaikan patung yang hanya bisa diam memperhatikan tubuh Lay tergeletak di depannya dengan wajah yang kelewat terkejut. Mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia saksikan.

"Maaf membuat mu melihatnya secara langsung."

Sebastian tersenyum melihat Minseok yang masih terkejut. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang sama terkejutnya seperti Minseok.

"Hyung, ini tidak ada dalam rencana. Mengapa kau harus membunuh Lay hyung juga?"

Sebastian menyuruh Sehun untuk diam. Dia menepuk pundak Sehun pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan di lakukan seorang pengkhiatan dalam sebuah grup. Pengkhianat tetap pengkhianat."

Sehun menatap horror tubuh Lay yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dalam diam, dia memakai sarung tangan dan berjalan takut mendekati tubuh Lay yang telah kaku. Sehun menelan salivanya dan masih memandang tubuh Lay dengan wajah takut.

"Kau bisa melakukannya atau tidak? Cepat singkirkan tubuhnya!"

Suara Sebastian yang nyaring membuat Sehun tersentak. Dia segera menyeret tubuh Lay menjauh dari depan Minseok. Sehun menggeleng pelan melihat jejak darah Lay yang ketara di lantai gudang. Dia langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Sebastian yang kini sedang mempersiapkan sebuah racun untuk Luhan.

Minseok menoleh melihat Luhan yang kini telah sadar dari pingsannya. Minseok membuat suara sekecil mungkin untuk memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan! Heii Luhan!"

Luhan hanya merespon dengan erangan pelan. Pening di kepalanya masih terasa begitu sakit. Matanya yang tertutup oleh kain membuatnya bertanya-tanya dimana dia sekarang. Luhan mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya yang dia rasa telah terikat kuat dengan tali.

"Luhan! ini aku Minseok. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Minseok begitu cemas dengan keadaan Luhan. Wajahnya yang takut sekaligus begitu sedih melihat Luhan yang terlihat tak berdaya di sampingnya.

"Luhan, tenanglah. Kau jangan berisik nanti mereka akan kemari."

Minseok menoleh melihat kearah Sehun dan Sebastian. Mereka berdua sepertinya tidak mendengar percakapan Minseok. Perasaan Minseok begitu tegang mencoba mencari cara untuk melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk melepaskan tali ini dan kita akan melarikan diri dari tempat ini segera. Kau tunggu sebentar."

Luhan masih terus berontak dalam ikatannya. Minseok kini sedang berusaha menggerakan kedua tangannya agar tali yang mengikat tangannya longgar. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang cemas jika Sehun dan Sebastian melihat dirinya berusaha melepaskan ikatan talinya.

"Ayolah. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya."

Sebuah decitan kursi yang Luhan bunyikan membuat Sehun dan Sebastian menoleh. Sebastian menyuruh Sehun untuk memeriksa keadaan Minseok dan Luhan.

Sehun melihat sebentar kearah Minseok yang terdiam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Dia melihat Luhan yang kini mulai diam. Sehun menghela nafas dalam kemudian dia melepaskan lak ban yang berada di mulut Luhan.

"Lepaskan aku! Siapa yang berani memperlakukan ku seperti ini?"

Sehun berdecak sambil menggeleng pelan. Dia menaruh tangannya di dagu. Berpikir sebentar apakah dia perlu melepaskan ikatan di mata Luhan atau tidak. Beberapa detik berpikir, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan ikatan di mata Luhan.

"Hai Luhan hyung. Kau pasti tahu aku ini siapa."

Sehun tersenyum sebentar. Dia menoleh melihat Minseok yang memandangnya dengan wajah tak suka. Meskipun Minseok masih merasa bersalah pada Sehun tapi melihat sikap Sehun yang menjadi mengerikan membuat Minseok begitu geram kepadanya.

"Minseok hyung, mengapa kau melihat ku dengan wajah seperti itu? Kemana senyuman mu yang begitu manis itu?"

"Kau jangan berani menyentuh Luhan."

Sehun menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Minseok. Dia berbalik melihat Sebastian.

"Hyung, apakah aku boleh bermain sebentar dengan mereka berdua?"

"Lakukan sesuka mu tapi jangan sampai kau lepas kendali."

"Aku tahu. Aku bukan seperti mu."

Sehun kembali berbalik menghadap Luhan. Dia berkacak pinggang dan berpikir apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan pada Luhan. Sehun melirik Minseok. Senyumnya mengembang lebar. Dia menghampiri Minseok dan menunduk menatap Minseok begitu dekat.

"Katakan pada ku, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan padanya?"

Sehun menunjuk kearah Luhan. Minseok membuang mukanya tak mau melihat Sehun. Dia lebih memilih melihat Luhan.

"Baiklah hyung, kau sudah membuat pilihan. Aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Kau harus melihat apa yang aku lakuan terhadap orang yang sangat kau cintai itu."

Mata Minseok melebar melihat Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sehun?"

"Hyung lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan orang ini."

Sehun menyeringai lebar dan dia begitu semangat bersiap untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan keras di wajah Luhan. Detik selanjutnya sebuah pukulan keras tepat Sehun berikan pada Luhan. Sudut bibir Luhan mengelurkan darah. Minseok terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan. Dia menyuruh Sehun untuk menghentikan aksinya ketika Sehun akan kembali memukul Luhan.

Sehun tertawa begitu semangat. Dia terus memberikan pukulan keras pada wajah Luhan. Mulut dan hidung Luhan mulai megeluarkan banyak darah. Wajah Luhan terlihat mengenaskan dengan banyak darah dan memar akibat pukulan yang Sehun berikan.

Luhan hanya tertawa menerima pukulan Sehun. Dia tersenyum remeh dan mengejek Sehun karena pukulannya begitu pelan. Sehun yang terbakar amarah karena ejekan Luhan, dia terus menerus memukul Luhan tanpa henti. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan seruan Minseok yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memukul Luhan.

Minseok memanggil nama Luhan begitu keras ketika Sehun memukul kepala Luhan dengan balok kayu. Deru nafas Sehun terdengar sangat cepat. Dia melempar balok kayu itu menjauh. Sehun menyeringai puas melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia menjambak rambut Luhan untuk melihat apakah Luhan telah menyerah dengan pukulannya.

"Sehun hentikan."

Sebastian berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Dia menggeleng dan berdecak sebentar. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Luhan dan mundur mendekat ke samping Sebastian. Dia menyeringai melihat Minseok yang begitu sedih dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang.

"Minseok hyung."

Minseok melihat Sebastian yang kini berada di hadapannya sekarang. Matanya menatap Sebastian begitu tajam. Dia begitu marah dengan apa yang telah dilakukan kakak beradik itu. Dia juga terus mengutuk mereka berdua agar segera mendapatkan ganjaran atas apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan.

"Aku akan memberikan mu sebuah pilihan." Sebastian menoleh melihat kearah Luhan sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak akan membunuh Luhan dan aku akan membebaskan mu dengan syarat kau harus mau memberikan kesaksian palsu saat di pengadilan nanti terkait pembunuhan Lay. Tapi jika kau melawan, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh Luhan di depan mata mu."

Sebastian menyuruh Sehun mengambil tasnya. Ketika Sehun memberikan tasnya, Sebastian mengeluarkan dua buah kantong plastik berukuran sedang. Mata Minseok begitu familiar dengan salah satu benda yang berada di dalam kantong plastik itu. Ponsel Kris.

"Ada dua barang yang menjadi barang bukti atas kematian dua orang teman mu. Kau pasti tidak asing dengan barang ini kan?"

Sebastian menyeringai ketika menujukan ponsel Kris pada Minseok.

"Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambil barang bukti ini di kantor polisi. Kau pasti tahu kan siapa pelakunya."

Sebastian menoleh melihat tubuh Lay yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dia berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih sambil membuat suara tangis yang dibuat-buat.

"Dan ini adalah dompet milik orang yang bernama Kyungsoo. Dua barang ini akan aku gunakan sebagai barang bukti untuk menunjukan bahwa Luhan benar-benar seorang pembunuh yang selama ini polisi cari."

Sebastian dan Sehun mulai menggunakan sarung tangan. Sebastian menyuruh Sehun untuk mengeluarkan barang bukti dari dalam kantong plastik dan menempelkan sidik jari Luhan ke barang bukti tersebut. Dia juga menyuruh Sehun untuk menempelkan sidik jari Luhan di pisau yang Sebastian gunakan untuk membunuh Lay.

Entah apa yang kini Minseok harus lakukan. Dia merasa dirinya tak berguna. Dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga Luhan. Minseok hanya bisa terdiam.

Sehun memasukan kembali barang bukti ke dalam kantong plastik. Dia tersenyum dan memukul wajah Luhan pelan. Sebastian mengusap rambut Sehun pelan. Dia tersenyum bangga melihat kerja keras Sehun selama ini.

"Kau memang adik yang berguna."

Sehun menepis tangan Sebastian dari rambutnya.

"Sekarang pilihan ada di tangan mu Minseok. Kau memilih untuk menyelamatkan kekasih mu ini atau tidak?"

Sebastian menyuruh Sehun untuk melepaskan ikatan Minseok. Dia menodongkan pisau ke leher Minseok ketika ikatan Minseok telah lepas. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minseok masih dengan menodongkan pisaunya.

Sebastian menjambak rambut Luhan kuat. Terdengar erangan lemas Luhan yang keluar. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah suntik dan menujukannya pada Minseok.

"Aku akan memberikan suntikan ini padanya. Dengan dosis yang sedikit tapi efeknya akan membuat dirinya sangat tenang seperti terbang bebas melayang ke udara."

"Jangan lakukan. Kumohon hentikan."

Minseok menangis. Dia terus menggeleng memohon pada Sebastian untuk tidak menyuntikan racun pada Luhan. Sehun mengeratkan tangannya ke leher Minseok mendengar rengekan Minseok yang berisik.

Tanpa peduli dengan permohonan Minseok, Sebastian langsung menyuntikan racun ke tubuh Luhan. Dia kemudian melepaskan ikatan di mata Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Maaf aku sudah menyuntikannya. Efeknya akan beraksi bebepa menit lagi. Kita tunggu saja."

Luhan terlihat begitu linglung. Dia merasakan sakit di kepalanya begitu kuat tapi seperti ada sebuah sensasi yang menenangkan dalam dirinya sekarang. Pandangannya mulai terlihat kabur.

"Minseok."

"Dengar, nama siapa yang dia panggil?"

"Luhan. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Minseok terus menangis. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Luhan yang tak berdaya sekarang. Dia menggeleng tak kuat mendengar Luhan yang terus memanggil namanya begitu pelan.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan apa yang kau suruh, tapi kumohon lepaskan Luhan sekarang juga. Jangan sakiti dia lagi."

Sebastian tertawa keras. Dia bertepuk tangan dengan senang.

"Cinta memang menakutkan. Kau akan melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan orang yang kau cintai."

Sebastian kembali bertepuk tangan. Dia kemudian melepaskan ikatan Luhan dan menyuruh Sehun untuk melepakan Minseok. Sehun menggeleng tak mau. Dia terus mengeratkan tangannya di leher Minseok. Dia tak ingin Minseok pergi melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Ohh ayolah Sehun. Kau sudah ditolak olehnya. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan darinya? Dia tidak akan membalas cinta mu. Lihatlah tatapan matanya yang sangat benci melihat mu."

Sehun berdecak kesal. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Minseok dan mendorong tubuh Minseok menjauh. Sebastian tertawa pelan melihat raut muka Sehun yang kesal.

"Aku memberikan waktu pada mu untuk bersama dengannya. Hanya sebentar saja tidak perlu lama-lama. Aku tidak suka melihat kisah drama kalian semua."

Minseok segara menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia memeluk Luhan erat dengan air mata yang terus keluar. Air mata Minseok keluar deras ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan memar dan darah.

"Maafkan aku Luhan."

"Minseok."

Minseok kembali memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aku disini. Aku akan membebaskan mu. Tenanglah."

"Aku akan membunuh mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukai mu."

Miseok hanya diam. Dia terus memeluk tubuh Luhan yang lemah sambil memikirkan cara untuk bisa melarikan diri dari Sehun dan Sebastian. Minseok menatap tajam kearah pisau yang Sehun bawa. Sebuah ide tib-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ide yang begitu nekat yang bisa saja melukai atau bahkan membunuh salah satu diantara mereka berempat atau bahkan mereka berempat akan mati bersama. Minseok menghapus air matanya. Dia mulai memantapkan hatinya untuk menjalankan ide nekatnya itu.

"Luhan, aku mencintai mu. Kau tidak perlu membantu ku. Biarkan aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini semua."

Minseok mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Dia membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan berdiri menatap tajam kearah Sehun dan Sebastian. Meskipun Minseok begitu percaya diri namun di balik hatinya yang dalam ada perasaan takut yang dia rasakan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

…


	11. Psychopass! - 11

Dalam ketidaksadaraannya, di alam yang lain entah dimana Luhan berada sekarang, dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah sebuah perasaan bebas, tubuhnya begitu ringan seperti sebuah bulu yang terbang di terpa angin. Luhan tersenyum tipis sambil menutup matanya untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang menenangkan dirinya.

"Luhan."

Kening Luhan mengerut mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Luhan, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau begitu keras kepala bahkan hanya untuk membuat ku keluar saja kau tidak mengizinkannya. Kau terus menahan ku disini."

Luhan menoleh kesana kemari mencari suara yang berbicara kepadanya. Dia terlihat kebingungan mencari dimana asal sumber suara tersebut.

"Kau memang lemah. Kau memang penakut yang tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun. Kau pengecut. Kau seharusnya tidak pantas mendapatkan Minseok."

Luhan terdiam disaat suara itu menyebut nama Minseok.

"Minseok.." ucap Luhan pelan.

"Kau membiarkan Minseok melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya terluka dan lebih buruknya lagi kau akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya jika kau terus mengurung rasa takut mu seperti ini."

Luhan meremas rambutnya pelan. Wajahnya mulai ketakutan ketika dia ingat nama Minseok, orang yang dia cintai.

"Minseok, maafkan aku."

Lucas memandang Luhan dari kejauhan dengan wajah malas. Dia mulai berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan. Takut dengan semua resiko yang akan menimpanya.

Sebuah pukulan keras tepat Luhan rasakan di kepalanya. Dia menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya terkejut melihat dirinya yang lain sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Lucas kembali memukul kepala Luhan keras untuk membuat Luhan sadar.

"Lucas.."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Luhan. Jika kau seperti ini, bagaimana dengan nasib Minseok nanti?!"

Lucas menghela nafas berat. Dia berdecak sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas melihat Luhan bersikap bodoh. Lucas mendekati Luhan lalu menepuk kedua pundaknya dengan memasang wajah yang semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Dengar Luhan, aku memang tidak suka dengan dirimu yang bodoh, lemah, dan penakut ini tapi, dibalik itu semua kau mempunyai sisi yang kuat dan juga pemberani, yaitu aku, Lucas. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan diriku dan selalu berusaha untuk menyingkirkan ku selama ini, tapi tanpa diriku, hidup mu pasti akan selalu ditemani dengan kesendirian terlebih lagi tanpa diriku kau juga tidak akan bertemu dengan Minseok."

Lucas menarik nafas panjang sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia meremas pelan pundak Luhan.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memohon kepada mu, izinkan aku menguasai dirimu sekarang. Aku akan melindungi Minseok. Aku akan membuat dirimu tidak terlihat bodoh dihadapan mereka berdua."

Luhan hanya diam memandang Lucas dengan wajah tak percaya. Lucas menghela nafas beratnya dan menunduk sambil mengumpat pelan.

"Minseok…"

Lucas segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah penuh pengharapan. Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah Lucas yang dibuat begitu memelas. Meskipun Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Lucas katakan tapi, hanya Lucas yang bisa melindungi Minseok sekarang. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan bagaimana baik buruknya sikap Lucas nantinya.

"Aku akan mengizinkan mu menguasi diriku, tapi kau harus berjanji, kau benar-benar akan melindungi Minseok. Jangan biarkan aku kehilangan dia."

Luhan kembali melihat Lucas. Wajahnya terlihat setengah tidak ingin Lucas melakukan hal itu tapi demi keselamatan Minseok, Luhan akan melakukannya. Kini, Lucas tersenyum senang dalam kemenangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa akan bebas dalam waktu yang lama. Lucas melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Luhan.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, jika aku keluar, berjanjilah juga jangan mengganggu ku.

Jangan memaksa ku untuk kembali di tempat ini lagi. Tempat ku adalah tempat mu juga Luhan. Jadi untuk sekarang, kau harus tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu sampai aku benar-benar kembali."

Luhan menghela nafas dalam. "Aku tidak berjanji akan hal itu, tapi jika itu yang terbaik untuk bisa membuat Minseok tetap hidup, aku akan melakukannya. Aku harap kau jangan menyakitinya. Aku akan membunuh mu jika kau menyakiti Minseok."

Lucas tertawa.

"Oke. _Deal_?"

Lucas mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tanganya dengan Luhan. Senyum lebarnya masih mengembang sempurna di wajahnya. Luhan hanya menyeringai memandang Lucas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lucas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Lucas mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Aku anggap itu adalah sebuah kesepakatan kita. Kau tenang saja, tinggal disini tidak begitu buruk untuk mu."

Seringai Lucas mulai muncul. Matanya yang tajam memandang bayangan Luhan yang samar-samar mulai hilang dibalik gelapnya dinding antara dia dan Luhan.

"Luhan memang bodoh tapi tanpa dia aku tidak akan muncul di dunia ini."

.

.

"Minseok.. _honey_ ~"

Minseok terkejut. Dia segera menoleh kebelakang melihat Luhan yang kini telah berdiri dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Minseok menganga sebentar sebelum menghampiri Luhan.

"Mengapa kalian semua menatap ku seperti itu?"

Minseok tertawa tak percaya. Dia menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih Lucas."

Lucas tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Minseok.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kita berpelukan. Kau bisa bebas memeluk ku jika kita berdua keluar dari sini."

Lucas tersenyum lebar. Minseok membalasnya hanya dengan tawa pelan dan sebuah isakan pelan. Lucas mengelus sebentar pipi Minseok untuk memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Apakah drama kalian sudah selesai? Astaga aku tidak percaya jika kau benar-benar bangun dan terlihat baik-baik saja."

Sebastian bertepuk tangan sebentar lalu menatap Lucas tajam. Sebastian terlihat begitu tenang ketika melihat Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, namun pada kenyataannya, dalam hatinya dia sangat terkejut. Sebastian tidak percaya jika racun yang dia berikan pada Luhan tidak memberikan efek apapun.

"Apakah racun yang aku berikan terlalu sedikit hingga kau bisa bangun kembali?"

"Racun yang kau berikan memang tidak berefek kepada ku."

Lucas menyeringai. Dia menarik Minseok untuk berada di sampingnya. Matanya yang tajam serta ekspresi wajahnya yang kelewat bersemangat untuk segera bermain dengan kembar bersaudara, Sehun dan Sebastian, membuat Lucas tertawa.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku yang akan membereskan mereka berdua."

Minseok menggeleng dengan memasang wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Minseok tahu pasti jika Lucas akan membunuh Sehun dan Sebastian. Minseok tak ingin kejadian seperti ini memakan korban lagi, seperti Lay.

Lucas mengangguk mengerti apa yang Minseok inginkan. Dia menepuk pundak Minseok pelan lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkah maju.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sebastian. Aku menunggu saat seperti ini agar kita bisa melakukan emm..yahh kau tahu hal yang selalu aku inginkan, seperti saat aku membunuh ibu ku."

Mata Lucas melirik kearah Sehun yang nampak terkejut dengan ucapannya. Lucas menyeringai senang mendapati Sehun mulai ketakutan.

Sehun menatap Lucas penuh ketakutan. Wajahnya menjadi pucat ketika Sehun mengingat kembali kejadian dimana dia melihat Lucas membunuh ibu kandungnya sendiri di balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Sebastian menoleh melihat keadaan Sehun yang terlihat buruk. Dia menepuk punggung Sehun pelan yang membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak.

"Sebentar lagi mimpi buruk itu tidak akan kembali menghantui mu, Sehun. Aku akan melakukannya. Kau tenanglah."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar. Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil memandang Sebastian.

"Aku percaya kepada mu, hyung."

Sebastian tersenyum. Dia mulai melangkah maju berhadapan dengan Lucas. Wajahnya terlihat begitu yakin akan bisa melenyapkan Lucas sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele. Kita langsung selesaikan sekarang."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan Lucas.

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik."

Lucas mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Kemudian detik selanjutnya, Lucas membuat tubuh Sebastian tak bisa bergerak. Dia menghentikan semua pergerakan Sebastian. Sekuat tenaga Sebastian berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya namun tetap saja dia tidak akan sanggup bergerak.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya nampak takut dan khawatir melihat Sebastian yang tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian dimana saat dia menyelamatkan Suho dari dalam garasi mobil rumah Luhan dulu. Ketika dia dan Suho tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Dia merasa hal itu sama seperti yang Sebastian rasakan sekarang. Matanya melihat kearah Minseok. Dia ingat Minseok lah yang membuat tubuhnya dan Suho bisa bergerak kembali tapi dia tidak tahu cara apa yang Minseok gunakan sehingga tubuhnya bisa bergerak lagi.

Sehun berpikir, itu tidak akan mungkin jika Minseok hyung akan menghentikan Lucas sekarang. Sehun yakin pasti Minseok akan terus mendukung Lucas untuk membunuhnya. Sehun berdecak kesal. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sebastian terbunuh.

Mata Sehun menangkap pisau yang ada dalam kantong plastik. Dia melihat sebentar kearah Sebastian kemudian segera memakai sarung tangan dan mengambil pisau tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku tidak lupa memakai sarung tangan agar sidik jari Luhan hyung masih menempel dipisau ini."

Sehun kembali melihat kearah Sebastian yang masih berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari telekinesis Lucas.

"Kau benar-benar pengecut! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh ku."

Lucas marah. Dia merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Sebastian yang mengejeknya seorang pengecut. Lucas langsung menarik tubuh Sebastian dengan kencang dan melemparkannya ke tiang penopang gudang dengan sangat keras.

Sebastian hanya tertawa. Dia tertawa begitu kencang hingga membuat Lucas semakin marah. Matanya yang dingin memandang Sebastian tajam. Lucas membuat patahan kayu yang lancip terbang begitu cepat dan menancapkan di dada Sebastian.

Mata Sehun melebar tak percaya dengan yang barusan Lucas lakukan kepada Sebastian. Sehun menggenggam erat pisau yang dia bawa. Dia mulai bersiap untuk menyerang Lucas sekarang.

"Lucas hentikan." teriak Minseok.

Lucas tak mempedulikan suara Minseok yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Kemudian tanpa Lucas sadari, Sehun langsung menyerangnya dari belakang dan melukai pinggang Lucas dengan pisau. Sehun terus menusuk pisau itu semakin dalam ke pinggang Lucas. Lucas segera menoleh melihat Sehun dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat mengerikan.

Ketika Sehun akan melepaskan tangannya dari pisau tersebut, Lucas menahan tangan Sehun begitu kuat. Minseok segera menghampiri Lucas. Dia terus menyuruh Lucas untuk melepaskan Sehun.

"Aku bilang lepaskan, Lucas."

Lucas melepaskan tangan Sehun. Dia menarik pisau yang masih berada di pinggangnya. Dengan rasa nyeri yang begitu menyakitkan, Lucas menahannya sekuat tenaga. Terdengar deru nafas Lucas yang begitu cepat.

Minseok melihat luka di pinggang Lucas begitu parah. Darah terus keluar dari luka tusukan itu. Dia menyuruh Lucas untuk melepaskan jaketnya yang digunakan untuk menekan luka tersebut agar darah Lucas tidak terus keluar.

Lucas menyingkirkan tangan Minseok dari pinggangnya. Dia kembali berdiri. Dia tidak peduli dengan luka di pinggangnya sekarang. Kini Lucas benar-benar marah. Lucas berpikir, sudah saatnya dia akan membunuh mereka berdua tanpa ampun seperti yang dia lakukan kepada semua korbannya.

"Aku akan membunuh mu jika kau melakukannya Lucas."

Minseok mengarahkan balok kayu kearah Lucas yang dia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk melawannya.

"Aku telah menelfon polisi. Mereka akan segera kemari sebentar lagi. Jangan membuat polisi semakin mencurigai mu dan membuat mu sebagai tersangka jika mereka melihat apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka berdua."

Lucas memandang Minseok tajam. Tak ada seringaian ataupun senyum manis yang Lucas berikan. Hanya sebuah tatapan menusuk penuh kemarahan yang Lucas berikan untuk Minseok.

Minseok terus memegang kuat balok kayu itu dengan kuat. Minseok merasa Lucas begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Dia merasa saat ini bukanlah Lucas yang di kenal. Minseok yakin jika Lucas tidak akan melukainya ataupun membuatnya terbunuh tapi sekarang Minseok merasa bahwa Lucas akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

"Kau sama seperti Luhan yang terlalu lemah. Aku benci orang yang seperti itu."

Lucas berbalik memandang Sehun. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berusaha untuk membantu Sebastian melepaskan kayu yang menancap dada Sebastian.

Minseok menggeleng tak kuat. Dengan cepat dia berlari mendekati Lucas dan memukul punggungnya dengan balok kayu. Lucas langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik perlahan dan memandang Minseok sebentar kemudian dia langsung memberikan pukulan keras tepat di wajah Minseok. Lucas menjambak rambut Minseok kuat lalu kembali memukulnya dan memberikan tendangan keras di perut Minsok hingga Minseok terkapar.

Lucas mengambil balok kayu dan memberikan beberapa pukulan keras tepat di kepala Minseok. Rasa pening yang amat sangat sakit Minseok rasakan di kepalanya. Dengan pandangan yang tak terlalu jelas, samar-samar Minseok hanya bisa melihat Lucas yang kini tengah lepas kendali. Minseok masih bisa melihat bagaimana Lucas beritu gila membunuh Sehun dan Sebastian di depannya meskipun pandangannya tak begitu jelas. Hanya warna merah pekat yang bisa Minseok ingat dan jeritan memohon Sehun serta jeritan rasa sakit dari suara Sehun dan Sebastian yang Minseok dengar ketika dia benar-benar mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

 **-Masa Kini-**

Saat Minseok dan sang wartawan keluar dari pintu apartemen, tiba-tiba orang tak dikenal menyerang wartawan tersebut dan menusuknya hingga tewas seketika. Minseok begitu terkejut. Wajahnya begitu takut dan pucat melihat tersangka pembunuhan wartawan tersebut.

Minseok menggeleng tak percaya. Hari dimana Minseok akan bertemu dengannya akhirnya terjadi. Hari dimana yang selalu membuat Minseok ingin menghindari kejadian buruk ini. Mimpi buruk kembali Minseok rasakan sekarang.

"Aku menantikan hal seperti ini sepanjang hidup ku ketika aku berada di sebuah tempat terapi khusus untuk orang-orang aneh."

"Itu tempat yang bagus untuk jiwa mu, Lucas."

Lucas, sang tersangka tertawa pelan.

"Aku senang mendengar suara mu menyebut nama ku."

Lucas mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap pisaunya yang penuh darah. Minseok menahan dirinya untuk tetap tenang melawan Lucas sekarang. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras untuk menahan dirinya dari perasaan kesalnya yang kini mulai muncul.

Minseok menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak ingin dipandang lemah seperti dulu. Minseok berpikir, waktu ini memang akan segera tiba dan aku telah berjanji kepada diri ku sendiri bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sampai tuntas tanpa melukai orang di sekitar ku lagi seperti dulu.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mentraktir ku minum kopi sekarang. Suasana hati ku sedang bahagia hari ini. Setelah itu aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari? Banyak polisi berjaga dibawah."

"Ooh _honey_ , apa kau tidak mengizinkan kekasih mu ini untuk masuk ke dalam?"

Minseok melirik sebentar kearah kamera yang berada di sudut lift dekat kamarnya. Lucas menyeringai mengetahui apa yang Minseok lihat.

"Itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan mu seperti dulu."

Minseok menatap Lucas penuh kemarahan. Dia langsung membuka pintu apartemennya kemudian Lucas segera masuk ke dalam. Minseok masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia melihat jasad sang wartawan yang tergeletak di depan pintunya.

"Kau tenang saja. Nanti ada orang yang akan mengurusnya."

.

.

 **-Masa Lalu-**

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya yang terang masuk dalam penglihatannya yang kini mulai jelas. Minseok masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dia lebih memilih untuk tetap berbaring di tempatnya sekarang.

Suster yang mengecek keadaan Minseok melihat Minseok yang kini telah sadar. Dia tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Oh kau telah sadar. Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk mengecek keadaan mu. Tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa menit berlalu, dokter telah memeriksa keadaan Minseok dan menyatakan bahwa keadaan Minseok telah membaik. Ketika suster akan keluar, Minseok menahannya. Dia bertanya pada suster tersebut apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga dia mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit.

"Kau adalah korban yang selamat dari aksi pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh teman mu sendiri."

Suster itu melempar senyum pada Minseok sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Minseok. Minseok hanya memandang langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan perkataan suster tersebut.

"Korban selamat dari pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh teman ku."

Minseok berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga dia bisa terjebak dalam kamar inap rumah sakit. Dia menutup matanya dan terus mencoba untuk mengingat kembali kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"Teman ku sendiri. Siapa?"

Sebuah wajah seseorang muncul dalam ingatan Minseok. Minseok langsung membuka matanya lebar. Dia menyentuh kepalanya yang diperban dan berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakitnya ketika pening di kepalanya muncul.

"Lucas..dia membunuh mereka semua."

…


	12. Psychopass! - 12 - Final Chapter

**-Masa Kini-**

Minseok sedang mengaduk segelas kopi untuk Lucas yang kini sedang duduk menatapnya lewat meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Minseok terus merasa tegang semenjak kemunculan Lucas yang tak terduga. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi dari jauh hari sebelumnya ketika dia menyadari saat sang wartawan mengunjunginya di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Dia berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar hari dimana dia akan bertemu dengan Lucas tidak akan terjadi tapi, sebuah pemikiran dari lubuk hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh menghindari hal tersebut. Minseok meyakinkan dirinya untuk bisa melawan Lucas tanpa ada rasa takut seperti dulu.

"Apakah membuat segelas kopi membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama?"

Suara nyaring Lucas membuat Minseok kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Minseok segera membawa kopi yang dibuat untuk Lucas.

Lucas tersenyum bahagia ketika dia meminum kopi buatan Minseok. Dia melihat Minseok dengan wajah yang terlihat gembira.

"Bagaimana kabar mu? Sepertinya hidup mu terlihat tenang tanpa diriku. Ini membuat ku iri. Kau bisa hidup tenang dan melewatkan sisa hidup mu dengan nyaman dengan tinggal di apartemen mewah seperti ini, sedangkan diriku ..."

Lucas menyeringai. Dia menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat mata Minseok yang menatapnya tak suka. Lucas ingin tertawa. Menertawai tatapan Minseok kepadanya. Yang Lucas inginkan ketika dia pertama melihat Minseok adalah sebuah senyuman manis dan kecupan lembut di bibirnya, bukan mendapatkan sebuah tatapan benci yang sekarang dia terima.

Lucas mulai berdiri. Dia berjalan pelan mengelilingi apartemen Minseok. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ingin tahu tentang isi apartemen Minseok, sedangkan Minseok masih duduk manis di tempat dia berada. Menahan gejolak emosinya yang kian meledak.

"Kau seharusnya mengunjungiku setiap hari, jadi aku tidak akan merasa kesepian di tempat aneh itu. Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan setelah mengetahui bahwa kau tidak lagi mengunjungiku?"

Lucas berbalik melihat kearah Minseok yang masih diam.

"Aku merasa seperti diriku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Semuanya telah menghilang. Aku merasa seperti tidak ada gairah untuk hidup ketika kau tidak lagi mengunjungiku. Terutama bagi Luhan."

Mata Minseok menajam saat Lucas menyebut nama Luhan. Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu kuat dan terus berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Luhan...kasihan sekali dia. Dia bahkan mengira kau benar-benar meninggalkannya. Aku telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia ini lagi tapi, dia membuat keputusan yang salah hanya karena dia mengira kau pergi meninggalkannya. Merasa putus asa dan tidak berguna kemudian dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di tempat yang begitu gelap menggantikan posisi ku."

Lucas tertawa senang. Tawanya begitu kencang hingga membuat telinga Minseok terasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Minseok sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semua emosinya terhadap Lucas. Dia berdiri dan membanting gelas kopi milik Lucas.

"Kau yang lebih pantas pantas tinggal di tempat seperti itu. Luhan..kau sudah membuat Luhan terbunuh dalam dirinya sendiri saat kejadian itu. Kau telah membunuh 3 sekaligus, Sehun, Sebastian, dan juga Luhan."

Lucas tertawa pelan. Dia mengayunkan tangannya dan langsung menarik Minseok dengan paksa untuk mendekat padanya lalu menjambak rambut Minseok begitu kuat. Terdengar suara kesakitan Minseok ketika Lucas manarik paksa rambutnya.

"Luhan berada disana bukan karena diriku. Dia yang bodoh telah membuat keputusan sempit seperti itu."

Minseok menyeringai. Matanya menatap tajam Lucas penuh kebencian.

"Semua akan berakhir dengan segera. Aku akan membuat Luhan kembali lagi dan membuat mu kembali ketempat dimana kau seharusnya berada."

Lucas mengambil pisaunya dari balik punggungnya dan segera melukai leher Minseok, namun sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Minseok sekarang. Disaat waktu yang sama ketika Lucas melukai leher Minseok, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memencet bel apartemen Minseok kemudian disusul dengan suara keras yang mengatakan bahwa mayat wartawan yang tergeletak di depan pintu telah di evakuasi dan menunggu Lucas untuk keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sekarang bukan lagi kemenangan mu Lucas."

Minseok yang menyadari pertahan Lucas lengah, dengan segera dia memberikan pukulan keras pada perut Lucas dan melepaskan tangan Lucas dari rambutnya. Minseok melemparkan semua benda yang ada di dekatnya kepada Lucas sambil terus berjalan mundur menuju arah pintu apartemen.

Lucas mulai merasa bosan. Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Minseok yang telah sukses kabur darinya. Lucas mengejar Minseok dengan perasaan penuh amarah. Dia berpikir akan benar-benar melenyapkannya segera.

"Kim Minseok! Aku bisa mengejar mu, _baby._ Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku lagi."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan terdengar saat Minseok telah berada di luar gedung apartemen. Banyak polisi yang kini sedang berjaga di depan gedung apartemen Minseok untuk menangkap Lucas. Tembakan kembali terdengar ketika Lucas mulai menampakan diri.

Lucas berdecak. Dia melihat Minseok yang berjalan dengan nafas terengah-engah mendekati kumpulan polisi yang siap menangkapnya.

"Brengsek!"

Dengan cepat, Lucas membuat pergerakan Minseok terhenti. Lucas tidak akan membiarkan Minseok begitu mudah mengalahkannya. Dalam pikiran Lucas sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan Minseoknya lagi. Dia hanya ingin hidup bersama Minseoknya yang dulu.

Lucas berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen. Seorang penempak jitu mulai membidikan tembaknya tepat kearah kepala Lucas. Ketika sang penembak akan menembakan pelurunya, dengan cepat Lucas membuat pergerakan semua polisi terhenti termasuk sang penembak juga ikut berhenti. Lucas langsung menarik tubuh Minseok dan menyeretnya kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Lucas lepaskan aku!"

Minseok memberontak dalam cengkraman Lucas. Tanpa peduli dengan ocehan Minseok, Lucas terus menyeret Minseok masuk ke dalam apartemen. Keadaan mulai kembali normal. Beberapa polisi segera memberikan tembakan ke udara sebagai peringatan kepada Lucas, namun hal itu tidak membuat Lucas menghentikan langkahnya untuk melepaskan Minseok.

Salah satu polisi memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen mengikuti Lucas. Suara tembakan di udara terdengar kembali. Kini Lucas mulai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan mengikuti kami. Lebih baik kau keluar saja. Jangan pedulikan aku."

Minseok menatap seorang polisi yang terus melangkah mendekati mereka dengan wajah takut. Dia menggeleng cepat kepada sang polisi untuk berhenti mengikuti mereka.

"Jangan bergerak! Lepaskan dia sekarang juga."

Lucas hanya diam. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat rambut Minseok. Sang polisi terus maju perlahan mendekati mereka berdua dengan perasaan gugup dan takut. Wajahnya yang begitu tegang terlihat begitu jelas.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia sekarang juga!"

Kemudian sebuah peluru langsung menembus punggung Lucas. Sebuah tembakan dari jarak dekat telah polisi berikan pada Lucas agar melepaskan Minseok dengan segera. Lucas masih bisa menahannya. Dia masih bisa berdiri meskipun dia merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

Minseok seketika terkejut melihat darah yang keluar dari punggung Lucas. Dia menyuruh polisi itu untuk tidak menembaknya lagi tapi sang polisi tidak menghiraukan apa yang Minseok katakan. Polisi itu kembali memberikan tembakan jarak dekat pada lengan Lucas hingga tangan Lucas melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut Minseok. Lagi, polisi itu menempakan pelurunya kearah Lucas dan mengenai kaki Lucas.

Minseok segera membantu Lucas ketika tubuhnya akan jatuh. Minseok begitu cemas dengan keadaan Lucas sekarang. Darah terus keluar dari lengan, punggung, dan juga kaki Lucas. Wajah Lucas mulai terlihat memucat. Polisi mulai menarik paksa Minseok untuk mengikutinya kabur dari Lucas tapi Minseok terus menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninggalkan Lucas dalam keadaan yang terlihat parah.

"Heii ayo, kau harus segera keluar dari sini! Cepatlah!"

Minseok terus menggeleng tak mau. Sang polisi berdecak kesal. Dia berlari meninggalkan Minseok sementara bersama dengan Lucas. Dia memanggil bala bantuan untuk datang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah sebentar. Aku akan memanggil bantuan."

Lucas menarik tangan Minseok ketika dia akan berdiri. Dia menggeleng pelan. Tangannya terus menahan lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Jika seperti ini terus kau akan mati kehabisan darah."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, Minseok."

Lucas tersenyum dengan manis. Minseok terdiam ketika melihat senyum Lucas yang begitu tenang.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Minseok. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, kan?"

Minseok terkejut. Matanya memandang Lucas dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Lu..Luhan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Minseok segera memeluknya erat dengan semua air mata yang mulai mengalir keluar.

"Luhan..aku merindukanmu. Mengapa Lucas begitu tega melakukan hal ini kepada mu?"

Minseok terus menangis dalam pelukan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar seruan Minseok yang menangis.

"Aku tidak sekuat Lucas yang bisa melawan semua orang dan juga menahan rasa sakit seperti ini. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga yang mampu aku lakukan, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tempat yang gelap yang mengurungku selama beberapa tahun ini."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Luhan."

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum malu. Minseok melihat keadaan Luhan yang tidak terlihat baik. Darah terus keluar begitu banyak dari luka tembakan yang polisi berikan tubuh Luhan.

Minseok merasa bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Perasaannya bercampur aduk tak jelas melihat keadaan Luhan yang semakin lemah. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berusaha berpikir mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.

Sementara mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Luhan, Minseok membantu Luhan berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan. Namun detik selanjutnya terdengar tembakan keras dan membuat tubuh Luhan jatuh seketika. Minseok terkejut. Dia menoleh kebelakang mendapati bebeapa polisi kini sedang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

Deru nafas Luhan mulai terdengar melemah. Wajahnya semakin memucat.

"Terima kasih telah bersama ku dalam detik ini, Minseok."

Minseok menggeleng kuat. Dia tidak terima jika Luhan pergi begitu saja. Minseok segera membantu Luhan untuk berdiri tetapi salah satu polisi langsung menarik kuat tangan Minseok untuk menjauh dari Luhan. Minseok menjerit dan meronta memohon untuk melepaskannya. Polisi itu terus menarik paksa Minseok untuk segera keluar dari gedung apartemen. Beberapa polisi lainnya langsung menangkap Luhan yang mulai lemah.

Minseok seketika ingat dengan perkataan Luhan bahwa dia tidak sekuat seperti Lucas, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Minseok langsung menjerit memanggil nama Lucas begitu keras. Minseok berpikir bahwa jika dia memanggil Lucas dalam keadaan Luhan yang lemah tak berdaya bisa membuat Lucas kembali dalam diri Luhan. Meskipun Minseok begitu tak suka dengan Lucas, tapi hanya Lucas satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan tubuh Luhan sekarang.

"LUCAS! AKU YAKIN KAU BISA BERTAHAN!"

"LUCAS BANGUNLAH KAU BRENGSEK!"

Tubuh Luhan masih tak bisa bergerak. Pertahanannya masih melemah. Hanya suara jeritan Minseok yang terdengar samar-samar di telinganya saja yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum sebentar. Lalu beberapa detik berlalu, Lucas mulai bisa sadar dari kelemahannya. Meskipun tubuhnya sangat sakit tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa melawan mereka semua. Seringaian tajam mulai terlihat di wajah Lucas sekarang.

Sekuat tenaga Lucas melepaskan diri dari polisi dan mengeluarkan pisaunya dari balik jaket yang dia gunakan. Dengan sisa tenaga yang di punya, dia melawan beberapa polisi dan membunuhnya dengan cepat.

Berjalan dengan lemah sampai darah di tubuhnya menetes memberikan jejak di lantai gedung apartemen, Lucas mengejar Minseok hingga keluar dari gedung apartemen.

"Heii kau! Lepaskan Minseok!"

Semua polisi yang masih terus berjaga disana tertegun melihat Lucas yang masih bisa berjalan dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari luka tembakan yang polisi berikan. Lucas berjalan pelan mendekati arah perkumpulan polisi yang kini telah menodongkan tembak mereka pada Lucas.

Lucas langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya melayangkan semua mobil polisi dan melemparnya jauh. Tangan kirinya mengayun ke semua tembak yang tengah polisi bawa dan melemparnya menjauh dari pengawasan polisi. Semua polisi terlihat diam dan terkejut dengan yang Lucas lakukan.

Salah satu polisi yang mencuri gerak dari pandangan Lucas yang membuatnya harus menerima lemparan berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat dia berada. Semua pandangan polisi terlihat takut sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang Lucas lakukan pada salah satu kelompok mereka.

"Lucas, cukup. Hentikan!"

Pandangan Lucas tertuju pada Minseok. Dia menatap tajam kearah Minseok. Pandangan matanya yang begitu menusuk dan dingin membuatnya terlihat menakutkan dimata Minseok sekarang. Minseok menggeleng pelan. Dia menyadari apa yang baru saja Lucas lakukan, yaitu membunuh semua polisi yang tadi menangkapnya. Mata Minseok menyipit. Di melihat ke semua polisi.

"Jangan ada yang melakukan pergerakan apapun. Untuk sekarang biarkan aku yang akan menanganinya."

Tapi di belakang sana, salah satu polisi telah memberikan aba-aba pada salah satu penembak jitu yang kini tengah berada di atas gedung sebrang yang sedang mengawasi Lucas. Polisi itu menyuruh sang penembak untuk langsung menembak Lucas jika Lucas mulai bergerak maju.

Minseok kembali melihat Lucas. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan semangat pada diri sendirinya. Minseok berpikir, inilah saatnya aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak akan ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan.

Minseok mulai berjalan pelan menghampiri Lucas. Suasana yang tenang tapi begitu menegangkan membuat salah satu polisi tak sabar ingin segera mengakhiri semua tragedi yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Dengan hati-hati, melalui walkie talkie, polisi itu langsung menyuruh sang penembak untuk segera menembak Lucas.

Dalam sekejap, sang penembak mulai melepaskan tembakannya tetapi tembakannya meleset dan hanya mengenai dada Lucas. Seketika Lucas langsung jatuh memegangi dadanya yang tertembak. Minseok yang terkejut segera berlari mendekati Lucas.

Minseok menoleh kesana kemari mencari pelaku yang menembak Lucas. Dengan wajah khawatir, Minseok menangis sambil memukul Lucas pelan.

"Kau tahu Lucas, aku benci melakukan hal ini. Aku ingin hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada hal mengerikan terjadi lagi dalam hidup ku seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat mimpi buruk ini terjadi kembali."

"Kau ingin mengakhirinya bukan?"

Suara Lucas yang terdengar serak membuat Minseok memandangnya dengan wajah tak mengerti. Lucas mengambil pisau dari balik punggungnya dan langsung menusuk perut Minseok dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau -?"

Kembali Lucas menusuk perut Minseok hingga Minseok tak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa. Tubuh Minseok mulai terasa berat dan tangannya mulai berlumuran darah begitu banyak ketika memegang perutnya yang tertusuk pisau. Pandangan mata Minseok mulai kabur perlahan hingga suara tembakan yang keras membuat dirinya jatuh berguling ke tanah.

Tidak begitu jelas. Pandangan yang terlalu kabur. Namun, Minseok masih bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika tubuh Lucas mulai ambruk tanpa bisa melawan lagi. Padangannya yang kabur hanya bisa melihat warna merah pekat dari darah yang kental keluar dari kepala Lucas dan tak disangaka itu adalah hari terakhir dimana Minseok bisa melihat Lucas dalam tubuh Luhan.

Minseok yang tak kuat dengan kondisi tubuhnya kini lebih memilih menutup rapat matanya. Minseok berharap ketika dia bangun nanti, semua hal mengerikan itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang kedua dalam hidupnya.

.

.

 **-Masa Lalu-**

 **Panti Rehabilitasi Jiwa – Gilmore** **Blandy Erskine** **Carl**

Dimana Minseok kini berada. Tempat yang membuat Minseok ingin keluar dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang berawal dari seseorang yang kini sedang dirawat di panti tersebut, Luhan.

Minseok berdiri ketika orang yang ingin dia kunjungi datang. Dia terlihat tenang tapi sebenarnya Minseok begitu cemas. Dia merasa ketakutan setiap kali melakukan kunjungannya.

Minseok kembali duduk saat Luhan mulai duduk di tempatnya. Beberapa menit mereka berdua hanya diam. Luhan terus menatap Minseok tanpa ekspresi apapun sedangkan Minseok merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Luhan yang terlihat begitu menakutkan.

Tidak. Itu bukan Luhan. Minseok masih begitu sadar bahwa orang yang kini sedang menatapnya adalah pribadi Luhan yang lain yang Minseok benci. Seorang Lucas yang sama sekali tidak ingin Minseok lihat keberadaanya.

Minseok merasa, Lucas pasti akan membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu jika dia telah berhasil keluar dari tempat rehabilitasinya. Dan Minseok akan terus dibayangi masa-masa kelam dimana dirinya akan terus melihat gambaran tentang kejadian ketika Lucas akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.

" _Well_..bagaimana kabar mu Luhan?"

Lucas tersenyum miring. Dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Minseok.

"Lucas. Dan kabar ku baik."

Minseok berdeham pelan. Dia mengatur posisi duduknya agar merasa nyaman.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa dan tentu saja kau juga marah dengan ku atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada memasukan mu ke dalam penjara. Disini tempat yang tepat untuk dirimu."

"Kau benar. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih kepada mu karena kau telah meminta jaksa serta pengacara untuk membiarkan ku membusuk di dalam tempat aneh ini."

Minseok menghela nafas berat. Sebentar dia memandang Lucas dengan mata sendunya. Minseok merindukan Luhan. Luhannya yang memiliki kepribadian hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Minseok menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Dulu, aku telah mengatakan kepada mu bahwa aku berharap kau tidak kecewa kepada ku, dan kau pun menjawab, kau tidak akan kecewa. Tetapi itu semua karena terbawa oleh perasaan cinta sesaat. Setelah kau mengetahuinya seperti kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin, kau begitu kecewa dengan ku."

Lucas tertawa pelan.

"Kau sama seperti Luhan. Kalian berdua begitu bodoh. Mengapa dulu kau tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada ku? jika kau mengatakannya jauh hari sebelumnya, pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi dan kau tidak akan kehilangan Luhan seperti sekarang."

Minseok hanya diam. Dia menunduk tak berani melihat Lucas. Matanya mulai berair dan sebentar lagi air matanya akan keluar.

"Aku tidak menceritakannya kepada mu karena aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku yakin juga jika kau dan Luhan bisa saling mengerti dengan keadaan kalian masing-masing. Aku merasa jika kau dan Luhan juga sudah bisa berdamai. Luhan tidak lagi membuatmu terkurung dalam dirinya."

Lucas berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela dan memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Tunggulah saatnya dimana kau juga akan berada di posisi yang sama seperti teman-teman mu nanti."

"Aku tahu. Dan dari sikap bodoh ku itu yang terlalu yakin kepada mu, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada teman-teman ku. Aku menantikan hal itu. Melawan mu adalah hal yang menakutkan untuk ku tapi dalam waktu yang cukup lama kau berada disini, aku bisa mempersiapkan diriku untuk melawan mu nanti."

Minseok mulai berdiri. Lucas hanya memberikan senyum manis padanya.

"Dan aku berharap jika kita bertemu kembali, aku pasti bisa membuat Luhan kembali menjadi dirinya lagi."

Minseok langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kunjungan. Lucas tertawa tak suka mendengar seruan Minseok yang terdengar begitu yakin jika Minseok bisa mengeluarkan Luhan dari dinding gelap pemisah antara dirinya dan Luhan.

.

.

 **-Masa Kini-**

Minseok membuka matanya pelan. Pandangan matanya untuk pertama kali bisa melihat warna biru langit yang cerah. Minseok tersenyum melihat putihnya awan sedang berberak lambat membentuk beberapa gumpalan empuk di langit.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Minseok menoleh kesamping mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Dia bangun dan terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang dia pandang sekarang.

"Luhan."

Orang itu, Luhan, menoleh dan melempar senyum manisnya pada Minseok. Dia mengusap pelan rambut Minseok masih dengan senyum manis yang tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekitar. Hanya ada hamparan rumput hijau yang sangat luas dengan hembusan angin yang tenang. Minseok melihat Luhan yang kini tengah menutup matanya.

"Ini ada dimana?"

Luhan membuka matanya. Dia menoleh melihat Minseok dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Lucas benar, dia akan membawa mu kemari."

Minseok sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Dia masih merasa bingung dimana dia berada sekarang. Apakah ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi saja? itu yang kini tengah Minseok pertanyakan pada dirinya.

Minseok tersenyum memandang Luhan yang hanya diam. Dia mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

Dalam hati Minseok berkata, jika ini memang hanya mimpi, aku tidak ingin bangun. Biarkan aku menghabiskan sisa hidup ku berada dalam mimpi indah ini bersama dengan Luhan. Aku sangat merindukan dia.

"Apa kau senang berada disini?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk senang dan tersenyum lebar. Luhan merangkul pundak Minseok lalu mencium puncak kepala Minseok dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan lagi melihat mimpi buruk dalam hidup ku."

"Setidaknya kau bisa bertemu dengannya meskipun dalam mimpi."

Suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya ketika suara yang dia dengar begitu familiar di telinganya.

Luhan tersenyum dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Dia menggandeng tangan Minseok dan membawanya berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang berdiri memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Dia siapa?"

"Diriku yang lain."

Minseok semakin tak paham dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia hanya mengikuti langkah Luhan hingga menemukan sebuah jawaban dari semua kebingungannya.

"Kalian berdua ..."

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan mendekati dirinya yang lain. Minseok terkejut melihat Luhan dan Lucas yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Minseok. Ini memang begitu terlambat tapi aku akan mengatakannya kepada mu. Maafkan aku. Kata maaf sepertinya memang tidaklah cukup untuk memaafkan atas semua perbuatan yang telah aku lakukan kepada semua orang, terlebih kepada dirimu. Kau adalah orang yang sudah membuat hidup ku begitu menyenangkan."

Minseok hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Lucas. Dia mengangguk pelan mengerti apa yang Lucas katakan.

"Terima kasih pernah bersamaku, Minseok. Aku tidak akan banyak berkata. Aku hanya akan berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Minseok. Dia tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Minseok. Dia merapikan rambut Minseok yang terus diterpa angin.

"Sekarang saatnya kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu kembali tanpa ada mimpi buruk yang menghantuimu. Sudah saatnya kau kembali, Minseok."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mencium kening Minseok lembut lalu bersamaan dengan itu semua pemandangan yang dia lihat tiba-tiba menghilang dan hanya menyisakan ruang kosong dimana Minseok kini tengah berdiri sendiri.

Bunyi alarm jam membangunkan Minseok dari tidurnya. Dia terbangun dengan senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya yang manis.

"Setidaknya aku bisa melihatmu lagi meskipun dalam mimpiku."

.

.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan, tahun berganti tahun. Minseok mulai bisa kembali dalam kehidupannya seperti dulu. Mempunyai banyak teman serta orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Minseok juga telah banyak membantu orang disekitarnya dengan menggunakan sisi supranaturalnya, yaitu _psychometry._

"Tuan Kim, terima kasih telah membantu anak kami. Jika Anda tidak ada pasti anak kami telah berada dalam bahaya sekarang."

Minseok tersenyum. Dia meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

"Tapi Tuan Kim, saya begitu penasaran dengan wartawan yang meminta Anda untuk menceritakan masa lalu Anda. Siapa sebenarnya wartawan tersebut?"

Minseok melempar senyum pada dua orang tua yang duduk di depannya. Memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dia hanyalah wartawan biasa. Tapi sebenarnya profesi asli sang wartawan itu adalah seorang penulis novel. Dia ingin membawa masa lalu ku untuk masuk ke dalam bukunya nanti."

Kedua orang tua itu mengangguk mengerti. Minseok kembali tersenyum melihat wajah lega dari kedua orang tua itu. Dia meminum kembali kopinya dan memandang keluar jendela.

Minseok melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 4 sore. Dia menaruh gelas kopinya dan berpamitan untuk segera pergi kepada kedua orang tua pemilik apartemen dimana dia tinggal sekarang. Minseok langsung melajukan mobilnya kearah pemakaman kota dimana tempat yang akan dia tuju.

Minseok menaruh bunga mawar merah di depan batu nisan seseorang. Dia tersenyum manis melihat nama yang terukir di batu nisan tersebut.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menghilangkan dirimu, jika kepergianmu justru adalah kesepianku sepanjang waktu untuk ku."

Minseok menunduk sebentar sebelum dia kembali melihat nama batu nisan itu. Dia mengelus pelan ukiran nama itu dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku bisa mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan apa yang aku rasakan. Terutama perasaanku kepadamu, Luhan."

Minseok tersenyum miris. Bahkan dia ingin tertawa tidak tahu harus memanggil nama _nya_ dengan dua nama sekaligus atau hanya satu nama saja.

"Aku telah banyak bertemu dengan orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan, dan tidak sedikit pula orang-orang itu yang ingin menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku menolak mereka semua karena dari banyaknya orang tersebut, aku hanya ingin dirimu _. I still only want you and it hurts so much to want something you can't have_. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan hal itu."

Minseok menahan semua rasa emosionalnya. Dia terlihat ingin menangis tapi dia memilih untuk menahannya. Minseok menunduk sebentar menenangkan dirinya lalu setelah dia kembali tenang, dia tersenyum mamandang batu nisan di depannya.

Sebelum Minseok benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman, dia berkata, " _I love you Luhan. I love you. I have so much of you in my heart._ "

 **-Selesai-**

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini /tarik nafas panjang/ xD so, emm..setelah baca final chapter nya, silahkan kalian boleh nyinyirin ff ini macam gmn hahah aku terima dengan baik semua review kalian dari yang jleb bgt sampai yang bikin senyum2 sendiri krn reviewnya absurd :D**

 **Terima kasih buat yang setia nungguin ff ini sampai selesai. Akhirnya rasa penasaran kalian akan ff ini telah terbayarkan ^^ Terima kasih juga yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav ff ini ^^ Maaf jika ending dari ff nya weird gitu xD dan /mungkin/ gag sesuai dengan apa yg udah jd 'perkiraan' kalian setelah baca dari chapter awal hingga terakhir ini :D**


	13. Hanya note! but pls read it thx

Hello I'm back!!

Ada yang kangen sama aku gag ya? hahah

Aku kembali hanya ingin menanyakan kepada kalian, para pembaca ff ku yg aku cintai *ehh Aku pengen buat story lagi nih tp aku masih blm tau siapa aja cast nya dan pairing nya siapa juga. Mau bikin ff xiuhan sih, cuma apa kalian bakalan masih mau baca dengan kapal yg sudah karam beberapa tahun yg lalu? hahah

Emm dan btw aku buat story nya gag tau kenapa prefernya ke misteri thriller gitu yaa /kyk ff ku yg psychopass/ tp tetep ada nuansa romance juga sih heheh cuma klo skrg aku /seumpama/ disuruh buat story romance yg sweet bgt gitu aku udah gag bisa. gag tau kenapa skrg udah gag bisa hahah. Makanya ff ku yg silent love dan for you sampe skrg gag aku lanjut2 krn alasan tadi itu

Dan story yg bakalan aku buat itu tentang "Vampire" Emang sih skrg udah mainstream bgt ff dengan tema vampir2an gitu wkwk cuma yaa buat aku ini adalah pertama kalinya aku buat story dengan tema "Vampire"

Jadi buat kalian para pembaca setia ff ku, yg follow dan fav akun aku ini atau buat kalian yg sekiranya cuma numpang mampir doang di ff ku hahah Apa kalian masih mau meluangkan waktu beberapa menit hanya untuk sekedar baca ff ku yg bakalan aku publish nantinya?

Sepertinya nanti aku juga bakalan masukin beberapa cast dari luar sih tp tetep cast ff nya member EXO kok tp cuma gag tau siapa aja hahah

Ok cuma gitu cuap2anya makasih buat siapa aja yg nanti bakalan ngasih review di note ini

Happy fasting for yall


End file.
